Bones Works
by sldlovestv18
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles. Open for requests. Most will be Sweets centered but not all. Rated because I don't know what I'll write in the future and want to be safe. R&R The story will eventually be better then this summary. Chapter 32 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble 1:**

"You know, I didn't need this talk here, I just wanted you to feel important." Booth said, looking back to the road as he brushed off the fact Sweets had just helped him. Then, he heard the seatbelt click again.

"Stop the car." Sweets said, reaching for the door before opening it again.

"Close the door! Close the door!" Booth shouted, waving an arm at Sweets, whodid as Booth said but crossed his arms and started to pout. "Man, what is _wrong _with you today? The day is only a little over half over and you have tried to jump out of my car twice. And you're all snippy, is something wrong?"

"No, Booth, nothing is wrong." Sweets said but nothing in his tone indictated that.

"Are you and Daisy having problems?"

"No, Booth."

"Then what has you're panties in a wad?" Booth quirked a brow.

"_That._"

"What?"

"That, you getting all..." Sweets waved a hand at Booth's person. "All condecending and Booth-y, like I'm kid. I'm not a teenager who you have watch over and baby, I'm an adult."

"I know that."

"Do you? Do you really?" Sweets huffed. "Then why do you always police me and talk to me like I'm an imbecile, you are never strait with me, always beating around the bush."

"I don't do that."

"Really, you literally just did it. And the gun qualification."

"I was testing you."

"Yeah, I caught that, I'm not as naive as you think." Sweets looked out the window.

"I know all that, Sweets, but... I mean, your Sweets, the baby boy shrink, it's who you are." Booth shrugged.

"I'm not, anymore, though, Booth, I'm a grown up now. I'm an agent now, I'm taking on more responsibility."

"I know, and I really appreciate it." Booth said. "It has really helped me out, thank you." Booth said and Sweets smiled.

"Thanks, Booth, that's all I needed to hear."

**Drabble 2:**

Sweets sat on his stool at the dinner, stirring his coffee and looking to be on another planet, which mentally he was.

_"I do miss the sex, though." _

Earlier today he had lunch with Daisy, which had ended being an interesting conversation, to say the least.

_"Just talk to her... Not about the sex."_

_ "No?"_

_ "God, no."_

_ "Oh... I will." Daisy giggled, sipping her drink. "Talk to her, that is."_

_ "Good."_

_ "So... how have things been with you?" Daisy asked._

_ "Fine."_

_ "Have you met anybody?"_

_ "No..."_

_ "I can tell, you are all tense which means at the very least, you aren't getting any." _

_ "What about you?"_

_ "I dated a fireman for a bit, and a few stray others but..." Shrug."They weren't anywhere near as good you, in many ways."_

_ "We are going to die alone, aren't we?" Sweets laughed. _

_ "Probably." Daisy smiled. "So... have your opinions on casual sex changed?"_

_ "I don't know..."_

_ "Well, if you you do change your mind... I'm always open."_

_ "I know." _

It was a tempting offer, he had to admit it was but was it worth it? If he opened that door, would he be able to close it? He loved being friends with Daisy and he didn't want to loose that connection. Would it be worth it to destroy their new friendship just to have sex, and would he be able to stop? Everytime he sleeps with her she sucks him in.

If he was honest with himself, he was a bit lonely. Without Daisy, he never left the apartment if it wasn't for work and women... Well, he didn't have much luck with those. He had enough pent up sexually energy to power his apartment building and Angela kept trying to set his up with people.

"Hey there, stranger." The ever familar of Daisy Wick sounded. "Up pretty late."

"I have tons of paperwork to do, I'm taking a break." Sweets looked over at her.

"You were right about Dr. Brennan."

"I know, she told you about failing her orals?"

"Yup."

"So... why are you here?"

"Just walking by, saw you here, wanted to know if you thought about what we talked about?" Daisy looked him in the eyes and he looked back.

"I have..." Sweets said, staring into her eyes. Her eyes were so pretty, why were they always so pretty? Her hair was pretty to... so, so pretty.

"And?" She asked and he leaned forward and kissed her. Why did he do that? And why was he still doing it? "Your place or mine?"

"Mine." Sweets said before kissing her again.

Just one night couldn't hurt, right?

**Drabble 3:**

Sweets tapped away at his computer, working on the end of a profile of a set of killings related to a RICO case that another agent had shackled him with. Suddenly, his door swung open and he looked up to see none other then the brillant Dr. Brennan. She walked into his office and sat a chess board on his table.

"I wish to play chess with you."

"Hence the chess board." Sweets smiled, standing up. "Why?"

"I tried to teach Booth but it backfired. I wish to play chess and after seeing your skills on the case I would like to see them in action, in a game." She was already setting up the peices so he knew he couldn't say no at this piont.

"You sure?"

"I've never played a chess master before, it should be fun." Brennan smiled. "Now I don't want you to go easy on me, don't hold back."

"... Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, I take white, you take black." Brennan sat down and so did Sweets.

"Alright..." Sweets sucked his lip before watching as Brennan made the first move.

Sweets smoked Brennan, which was not something she was not too awefully happy about, meaning she asked for a rematch. He let her win the rematch but she saw through him and demanded they play again and that he actually try so it's a fair rematch. She lost again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Just a quick few drabbles to kick this story off.**

** This story will be a collection of many things, drabbles, one shots, the like. Of course some oneshot will posted seperate, like the Baby's first series, but most will be dumped here. A Collection of Bonesness.**

** Also, this story is very open to requests. Give me a request, I'll try to do it. I live to serve :P**

** Most of these will be Sweets centered but I'm open to doing other stuff, I love all my Bones babies.**

** Season 10 AU's will probably pop up. **

** REVIEW! LEAVE REQUESTS! :D**


	2. Opps!

**AN:**

** This is set in Season 5 and it is AU... ish. It could have happened, but probably not. **

Sweets lookedd at Hodgins and Angela interact as they worked on the murder before them. After hearing of Wendel and Angela's breakup, Sweets had been worried about Angela and Hodgins. Their friendship had been slowly mending as time passed since they broke their engagement and Sweets was worried that this change in her sex life would trigger something like when she and Roxie broke up. From what little Sweets knew of Angela and Wendel's breakup, he thought that Angela and Hodgins would reunite again, but it didn't seem to be happening. There was no stolen glances or subconious touching, they were just... coworkers. Though, he could tell something was going on under all that, though he wasn't sure exactly what is was. Maybe if he could find out more about the break up...

Sweets was so caught up in his train of thought that she barely acknowledged Angela's leaving the room.

"So, Sweets... How have things been going with you?" Hodgins asked, shuffling awkwardly at the silence. Sweets had a creepy shrink face on that was giving him the jibbles.

"Fine, Fine..." Sweets murmured, not really think about his words as he thought on the possibilities of Angela and Hodgins' relationship.

"How has treating Zach been going?" Hodgins asked, thinking of his old friend. He really did want to know.

"I stopped treating Zach awhile after he told me he didn't kill the lobbyist." Sweets said, letting the information slip before realizing his words and looking at Hodgins like a deer in the headlights. "Oh, no-"

"HE DIDN'T KI-" Hodgins started to scream before Sweets slapped a hand over his mouth.

"SHHHHHH!" Sweets breathed. "Hodgins, calm down."

"Calm down!?" Hodgins said, ripping Sweets hand away. "How long have you known?"

"O-... Over a year." Sweets answered slowly. He was so getting sued.

"A YEAR? I have to tell Cam and Booth." Hodgins turned to go and Sweets franticly grabbed wrist.

"No! Stop!" Sweets wheezed and Hodgins glared at him, prompting Sweets to release him.

"Why? He's innocent, he should be free!"

"He's innocent of MURDER." Sweets stressed.

"And that is his charge- if he only helped then he's an accessory, maybe he can finish his sentence in jail, he has been in for nearly two years and-"

"Hodgins!" Sweets said, gripping Hodgins' shoulders. "Listen to me! This is way Zach didn't want you to know. He might not have commited a murder, but he did commit a crime. He has commited conspiracy to murder, accessory after the fact, tampering with evidence, conspiracy to commit a robbery, and aiding and aibeting a SERIAL KILLER. Even if he was only involved with one murder, he still commited multiple crimes, willingly. If he was revealed and put up for a these charges, you know what he would do? He'd tell the truth and truth is that he doesn't feel bad that that man died, but that he had been convinced his death was a good thing. He would be put in jail for twenty-five to life at the drop of a hat and do you know what would happen to him there?"

"Sweets, you don't have to..." Hodgins stuttered.

"No, you need to hear this. He would get the crap beat out of him everyday and become some beefy dude's prison bitch. He's be dead in under five years. That's why he doesn't want you all to know, it best that he is where he is. It took me awhile to figure it out... but it is best he is there, he's safe there." Sweets let go of Hodgins and stared at him, looking for a reaction.

"I... I guess you have a piont..." Hodgins nodded, trying to absorb the infomation given to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Zach told me not to and it is so unethical for me to still be talking about it." Sweets sucked his teeth. "But I am sorry, so sorry."

"I get it, Sweets, but I mean... Wow..." Hodgins sat down, staring at the ground with drawn brows. "I always thought he might not... But... He really didn't do it?"

"No, he lead Gormagon to the lobbyist, but... He didn't kill him." Sweets said. He felt like wieght had been lifted off him but also felt like he was worse person on the planet. This was wrong on so many levels, not to mention illegal. "He's innocent..."

"Woah baby..." Hodgins breathed out, running a hand through his hair. "And you aren't allowed to tell anybody?"

"WE aren't allowed to tell anybody." Sweets corrected. "Please, Hodgins, you can't tell, I'm breaking so my rules telling you, I could go to jail."

"I... understand." Hodgins nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry..."

"I understand, Sweets, it's what's best... and you were just following the rules, patient confidetality." He said and Sweets nodded. "This is just... A lot to take."

"I know..."

"Give me a minute?"

"Right, right..."

##############################################################################

"Hello, Hodgins, I'm glad you could visit." Zach smiled at his old friend as he sat infront of him.

"Hey, man." Hodgins smiled, clasping his hands together.

"No math problem?"

"Not this time..." Hodgins sighed, looking at his hands. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been visiting as much..."

"It's alright, I forgive you." Zach said, squeezing a ball that his doctor had given him to help excerise his hands. He had regained 75% function and was working towards 80%, it was a long road. "What brings you here?"

"Zach, I... I can't visit you anymore... Ever." Hodgins shook his head. "I know, Zach."

"Know what?" The mental patient asked before realizing, his smile disappeared. "Sweets told you?"

"Don't sue him or anything, it just... slipped. It was an accident." Hodgins leaned back in his seat. "I... I can't visit you here anymore, knowing that you didn't... I just..."

"I... Understand." Zach said and Hodgins looked up at him. "Will you... at least call?"

"I'll try." Hodgins nodded. "I just wanted to let you know, it's only fair."

"Thank you, for that."

"It's the least I can do." Hodgins shrugged. "I guess I always suspected, anyway, so..."

"Right... Have a good day, Hodgins."

"You to, Zac-a-roni."

Neither of them could say good bye, it was too painful. At that, Hodgins got up and left.

**AN:**

** First one-shot of the story! BOOYAH! **

** So, I was talking to a person on PM and they said: **

_**You could do some sort of scene with Zack. You could do a drabble where Sweets lets it slip that Zack has never killed anyone. That'd be interesting.**_

** And so, I did. Plus, it always bothered me no one ever said anything about going to visit Zach and just... I'm going to stop now before my rant shows.**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! Reviews make me smiley! :D**


	3. Baby Names

**AN:**

** This is set in season 10, not an AU though, well its sortaa an AU because who the frick knows what is going to happen in the Bones future so I'm going on current knowledge. And since I still don't know how they deal with Booth's grandfather's actor dying so again, winging it. Call me captian flappers. **

** This one isn't from a request, but I am still taking requests and will start working on them tomorrow, or later today depending on when I get this up... ANYWAY!**

The couple sat in silence, Booth's arm around her as she leaned against him. He had one hand by her belly at all times, it was instinct, coupled with the fact he didn't want to miss any kicks. Though this silence wasn't a peaceful one, it was silence riddled with tenseness and awkwardness. Christine had gone to bed, leaving them free to talk about what they wanted to talk about the most and yet conversely didn't want to talk about at all.

Baby name's.

Or more accurately, boy names.

They had talked about girl's names plenty, but on the subject of boy's name they avoided it, but they couldn't do it anymore. Today, she had her mid-pregnancy ultra sound and found out they were having a little boy, which filled with joy and a bittersweet feeling. They had lost two important men within the period of a year. Both Sweets and Hank, Booth's grandfather, had passed. Booth wanted to name the baby after Pops and Brennan wanted to name it after Sweets, both of them was aware of this even though neither had said it and they also knew that they would try to be on the others side, which would lead to more agruement.

"We have to talk about it." Booth murmured softly into her hair.

"I know..." Brennan sighed, moving away from hom and rapping her arms around herself. "I know miss Pops, I miss him to... But I miss Sweets more, I was closer with him then I was Hank. I know that there is an anthropoligic tendency towards the naming of children after deceased family members, but Sweets was family to. I didn't know Hank very well, though I sometimes I think I may not have known Sweets very well either." She gave him a pitiful look. "Does this make me a horrible person?"

"No no no no... No, Bones." Booth said, moving over to her and holding her close and allowing her to burry her face in his shoulder. "You're a great person, Bones, it's okay. I understand why you want to name it after Sweets and it's very sweet of you." Booth rubbed her back in small circles before drawing his brows together. "And what are you talking about? You loved Sweets."

"Yes, but that is not the same as KNOWING him, who he was a person." Brennan looked up at her husband. "In the months you were in jail, Sweets showed me whole new parts of himself I never knew were there and when I reviewed his bones they told me a story that I had never heard, not from him. He never talked to me about his adoptive parents, or his childhood. Despite our bond over being in foster care he never told me about his experience when it wasn't case related. Perhaps if I had been more open myself..."

"Shhhh, Bones, it's okay, it's not your fault. Sweets was just that kind of guy, who didn't share enough and sometimes shares too much." Booth smiled, caressing her face before kissing her. "You can't blame yourself."

"It's hard not to..." Brennan murmuredd.

"I know it's not." Booth said. "The kid surprised me all the time."

"I still miss him..."

"I do to, Bones..." Booth sighed. "I wanna name him after Sweets, I do, but... This is my grandfather we are talking about, Pops saved my life when I was a kid, made me who I am. I want to honor his memory."

"I know... But how many times has Sweets saved us from ourselves? Or forced us to go through the nessasary emotional conflicts to get where we all are today? Both Sweets and Hank made it possible for us to have our family, Christine and this new child." Brennan said before digging her face back into Booth's strong shoulder. "This choice is too difficult."

"I know it is, Bones." Booth comforted her.

"Can't we just name him after both of them?" Brennan asked, tracing her finger in circles on his chest.

"Lance Hank or Hank Lance?" Booth made a sour face, like her had smelled something bad. "Ick, no."

"What if he had two middle names? He can share your middle name." Brennan suggested.

"Lance Joseph Hank or Hank Joseph Lance... Hm, I could live with one of those." Booth smiled.

"I think we should go with the first one."

"Of course you do." Booth teased, poking at her nose, making her smile.

"It's only fair, he was going to name his first born after you." Brennan pointed out.

"Ah, yes, little Seeley Lance." Booth smiled, thinking of the infant before feeling the bittersweet feeling he normally felt when thinking of the tots name.

"Sweets wanted to name his protigee after you, it only seems fair that we return the favor." Brennan shrugged.

"We can talk about it later, right now you need to go to bed and rest." Booth kissed her and she laid out on the couch.

"I find myself unwilling to move from the couch, it's very comfortable." She snuggled into a throw pillow.

"I'm not going to have to carry you, am I?" Booth smirked playfully.

"No." She grumbled into the pillow.

"Upsy-Daisy!" Booth grinned, picking his pregnant wife up, making her squirm.

"Booth, no, put me down!" She laughed as he carried her off to the bedroom, the couch left behind with their conversation.

**AN:**

** This one was short. Too long for a dabble so lets just say its a VERY VERY VERY short oneshot, yeah? It took me longer then I thought to get this up, opps -u-"**

** Again, I will start working on requests after this chapter, promise, though so far I only have one unfullfilled requests, so give me some more, my duckies. **

** REVIEW!**


	4. Telling him

**AN:**

** Request time! I didn't know which one to do first. So, I'm going in order unless I am blasted by inspiration for one. So guest review said: **

** GuestJD:Great start. Sweets isn't my favorite character but I like your treatment of him, especially where he stood up to Booth. I would like for you to address Daisy telling him about her pregnancy. You already have a nice foreshadow with them hooking up at the diner.**

** So, I'm going to do this one first, then see where I go from there, though I have some ideas for the B&amp;B requests I have recieved soooo... those will probably be handled next. Unless I decide differently. **

"Miss Wick, we have your results." Daisy looked up at her doctor as he walked in.

She had been feeling ill for weeks now, at first she figured it was just stress from working on her degree, but after awhile she decided she needed to see a doctor.

"What did you find?" Daisy asked, sitting up straiter.

"Congradulations, you're pregnant." The doctor smiled.

"Oh my God." Daisy covered her mouth. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"You seem shocked, do you have any idea how far along you are? Your hormone levels are pretty high."

"I'd... I'd have to be..." Daisy thought back to remember the most resent time she had sex, then she remembered. Lance. "Nearly four months along."

"And you had no idea you were pregnant?" The doctor now looked slightly shocked.

"No... I swore I got my period at least once..." Daisy placed her hands over her face. "How is this possible?"

"Well twenty percent of pregnancies have healthy bleeding in the first trimester, if you normally have a light period then you may have mistaken this bleeding for a period." The doctor said. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is healthy, you understand?"

"Yes, yes, lets do that." Daisy nodded and the doctor left again.

She couldn't breath. How did this happen? What was she doing to do? She had to be at least fifteen weeks along. It was too late for an in-clinic abortion, even if she wanted one. She could have a surgical abortion, but did she even want one? At this point in the pregnancy the baby could hear, sense light, it practiced breathing, and most importantly it had a heartbeat, she couldn't kill something with a heartbeat. Adoption? No, not after hearing about Lance's experence in the system.

Lance, did she want to tell him? What would he say? When they broke up he didn't want move in with her or marry her, let alone father her children. Was she going to have to do this alone?

"I'm back." The doctor said, rolling in an ultrasound machine along with a technition.

"Let's do this." She laid back, lifting her shirt up. After a few minutes, the screen was lit up with the image of a baby, her baby.

"There it is." The doctor moved the probe to get an improved view, soon, the quick, fluttering sound of a heartbeat. "Strong heart beat, looks to be about fifteen weeks along. Very healthy."

Daisy felt tears welling up her eyes as she looked at the screen. It actually LOOKED like a baby, in a way. It's head was still a bit large, and it was small, but it actually looked a baby, a sweet, innocent baby. She was pregnant, really pregnant. She knew she couldn't get rid of this baby, her baby. She also knew something else, she had to tell Lance.

"We'll leave you alone for awhile." The doctor said, seeing her distress. She nodded and the two doctors left. She took two deep breaths before pulling out her phone and dailing Lance.

_"Hello?" _

"Lance? I need to tell you something."

_"Alright, just wait a second. Dr. Brennan, I'll be right back, I have to take this call."_

"Your with Dr. Brennan?" Daisy asked as she heard him get up and move from the room.

_"Yeah, she's pretty upset. They won't let her see Booth, her house is shot to hell, she's in distress, so Angela and I are calming her down. Are you okay? You sound upset."_

"Oh, uhhh..." Daisy bit her lip. She had forgotten all about that. She couldn't tell him right now. "I'm fine."

_"You said you wanted to tell me something?"_

"Oh, um... Meet me in the park, the one we used to go for walks in? Tomorrow work for you?" She asked.

_"Yeah, sure, hope you feel better."_

#################################################################################

Daisy sat on the park bench, subconciously rubbing her stomach as she waited for Lance to show up. Her stomach was in knots, was it her nerves? Or was it the baby? She wasn't sure. She didn't know how Lance would react to this, but she really needed him to know. She hoped he would be happy for her, want to share in this miracle.

"Hey there, Daisy." She heard Lance say and she turned to look at him. He gave her a brief embrace before sitting down by her.

"Hello, Lance." Daisy smiled.

"What did you want to talk about? You sounded upset on the phone yesterday." Sweets asked, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Lance..." She sighed, taking his hand in both of hers. _Man up, Daisy Wick! Rip the bandaide off!_ "I... I'm pregnant."

"You... You're pregnant?" Sweets squeaked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes... and you're the father." Daisy closed her eyes, bracing herself for the rejection.

"This... This is great." She snapped her eyes open and looked at him to see he was smiling her.

"It is?"

"Yes, this is." Sweets hugged her. "I can't believe this, it's amazing."

"You're happy about this? I thought... That you would be upset." Daisy rapped her arms around him, letting him warm her with his happiness.

"Of course I'm happy... We are having a baby." He held her tight and her heart fluttered.

"I thought that... That you didn't like me anymore." Daisy bite her lip.

"Daisy... I was lost, for awhile. I thought I wasn't ready before a commitment with you. I thought we couldn't work in the long run, that we weren't meant to be together. We both said that but lets be honest that what everyone says when they end a long term relationship. We had been in eachother's lives so long we didn't want to lose that connection." He held her away by her shoulders and looked deeply into eyes. "But now, we are having a _baby_. I can't leave you knowing that. We can start again, with this child." Sweets placed a hand over her still flat stomach.

"Oh, Lance..." Daisy smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "You're wonderful."

"No, you are." Sweets hugged her again. "We are going to start a family together... You will move in... When we have the money, we can get married."

"What about more kids?" Daisy smiled into his shoulder.

"Of course, this little one is going to need a brother or sister." Sweets chuckled.

The two sat there, talking for hours, planning the future. Talking about schools and sports and everything inbetween that. The future seemed bright, at least for now.

**AN:**

** There it is. I'm going to handle a B&amp;B request next. Probably... Anyway... ENJOY!**

** REVIEW!**


	5. let's do it

**AN:**

** OKAY, so who's up next? I'm going wiittthhhhh... the request to write about Brennan and Booth deciding to have another baby, finding her to be pregnant and them telling Christine. LET'S ROLL!**

"Thank you for this." Daisy smiled as she handed over her precious child to one Seeley Booth.

"Anything to help." Booth smiled, bouncing the happy little baby. The team sometimes provided babysitting for the young intern so she could cram for tests or go to confrences.

"Okay, he needs to be fed in an hour and remember he likes to sleep with the blue dog, not the purple bunny." Daisy said before kissing Seeley Lance's tiny head.

"And he likes the yellow blanket best, we know." Brennan smiledd. "Now go, if you fail out of school you can't work at the Jeffersonian as an intern anymore and that would be bad."

"Right, thank you again." Daisy smiled at them before looking back her baby. "Bye bye, baby, Mommy loves you." She kissed him again and he gurgled at her. "Bye bye."

Daisy departed after another minute or two of fussing over her child and Brennan and Booth went into their living room, which they had all ready to babysit the two month old.

"Honey, Seeley is here!" Booth hollered down the hallway and soon the sounds of quick foot steps sounded from the hall. Christine came hurdling down the hall, a gaint grin on her face.

"Seeley!" Christine squealed happily, hurling her self at her fathers legs. "Can I hold him?"

"Okay, Okay, just calm down, lets go sit down." He smiled and soon the family was piled on the couch. Booth slipped little Seeley Lance into his daughters arms before leaning back.

Brennan leaned into Booth and they watched as Christine held the child close and rambled on to him about her day in daycare, though the infant didn't really care and simply stared up at her before yawning and fluttering his little eyes shut. Brennan smiledd as tilted her head at her little one as she held the baby, feeling her heart swell at the sight. It always made her happy to see Christine's love for little Seeley.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you guys going to have another baby?" Christine asked, looking up from the infant to her parents and they looked surpised. They hadn't expected that.

"W... Why do you ask, honey?" Booth cleared his throat.

"I think I'd like a little brother or sister. I love Seeley and I haves a friend in daycare who's parents are havin' a baby and they are super happy. So if you hads a baby, I'd have sibling and you would be happy." Christine hugged Seeley, who was half-asleep.

"That's a good piont, sweetheart." Brennann smiled before kissing her forehead. Soon, Seeley began to fuss and he was taken from Christine.

_Later..._

Brennan bit her lip as Booth sat on the bed. Ever since Christine had brought it up, all she could think about was having another baby. A little Booth this time, maybe. She missed mothering a small child now that Christine was getting bigger. Christine may have been four but she was getting more independant every single day, she had said her first curse word, she could almost tie her own shoes, and her vocabulary was expanding rapidly. She missed having a little baby of her own to coddle, especially with Seeley Lance around.

She knew she wanted another baby, but she didn't know how to breach the subject with Booth., so she decided to wing it.

"Booth..." She murmured softly and he looked up at her.

"Hey, Bones, what has you all thoughtful? I would notice that face anywhere." Booth slid into bed.

"I was thinking..." Brennan moved over so she was touching him. "That... we could have another child."

"You want to have another baby?"

"I do... I have been thinking about it all day... I really do..." Brennan looked away from him but soon she felt him rap his arms around her.

"That sounds like a great idea, Bones." He kissed her cheek.

"Really? You really want to?"

"Yes, baby." Booth smiled at her hopeful face before kissing her properly. "I'd love to have another baby with you, a whole house full if that is what you want."

"Just one more will do." Brennan smiled and they began to kiss deeply.

##################################################################################

"Christine is in bed." Brennan said, walking into the bedroom, holding something behind her back. She slowly pulled it from behind her to reveal it to be a pregnancy test. "Should I take this now? It's been the right amount of time since my missed period."

"Go ahead, Bones, I'll be right there... As soon as you are done peeing on the stick." Booth stood up and Brennan nodded before doing into the bathroom. After a minute, she came out with the still developing test.

"It will be done in two minutes." Brennan said, sitting down on the bed by Booth and he took her free hand in his.

"No matter what, everything will be fine." Booth said in a soft voice, the one he only spoke to her with.

"I know..." She said, trying not to look at the test.

They sat there in silence, waiting. The time seemed to move at a snails pace and their hearts were beating so loud they could feel it in their ears. It seemed like an eternity but eventually the time was up and the test was finished.

"It should be done..." Brennan whispered.

"We should look at it." Booth whispered back and she nodded. The whole world seemed to be hold a breath as they looked down at the seemingly innocent stick.

"Postive." Brennan breathed out. "I'm pregnant."

"Thank God." Booth hugged her tight, releasing his own breath.

"We are going to have a baby."

###############################################################################

Booth and Brennan watched as their daughter pitter pattered into the kitchen in her footie pajamas before looking at each other. They had done to the doctor to confirm the pregnancy, Brennan really was pregnant. Now, they had to tell Christine.

"Hey, Christine." Booth smiled, sitting a plate of pancakes infront of the little girl and she smiled at them.

"Pancakes!" Christine leaned forward to smell them.

"Only the best for my little girl." He russled her hair, making the girl giggle.

"Your Daddy and I have something to tell you, Christine, but you have to keep it a secret, for now." Brennan stepped forward, lacing together her and Booth's fingers.

"Okay, Mommy, I'm good at secrets." Christine smiled.

"Well, Christine..." Brennan said before looking to Booth.

"Your Mommy is having a baby." Booth smiled at his daughter before kissing Brennan's cheek.

"Really!?" Christine lit up like christmas tree, face full of joy and happiness.

"Yes, you are going to have a little brother or sister." Booth rapped an arm around Brennan.

"This is so great!" Christine launched herself at her parents and huggedd them to best of her abilities. Booth chuckled and swooped her up in a hug.

The morning continued, happier then a morning had been in awhile, Christine chattering about the new baby all breakfast.

**AN:**

** OKAY! That's done.**

** Next Chapter: **

** Christine's reaction to finding out her parents are having a little boy.**

** Remember to leave requests!**


	6. Little Brother

**AN:**

** Brennan and Booth tell Christine she is getting a little brother but don't get the reaction they expected. Why? Read and see. Fluff. So much fluff.**

Brennan and Booth watched as their daughter came into the kitchen for breakfast before smiling at each other. They had just found out they were having a boy, and they couldn't wait to tell Christine. She would be so happy to have a little brother, they knew it.

"Christine, we have something to tell you." Brennan said and Christine looked up from her cereal.

"Yes, Mommy?" She smiled, her intellegent yet tired eyes sparkling.

"Baby... Mommy is having a boy, you are going to have a little brother." Booth placed a hand on Brennan's swollen belly. They watched as she broke out into a smile.

"You are?" She grinned.

"Yes, we found out yesterday at the doctor." Brennan smiled at her daughter. "You will be getting a little brother." Then, Christine's smile disappeared and she put on her thinking face, going silent.

Brennan and Booth exchanged glances. They hadn't been expecting that. Yet, surely enough Christine sat there, looking to be thinking deeply about something. She was silent for a solid two minutes before speaking.

"Can I visit Daisy and Seeley?" She looked up at them and they were surprised again. We hadn't expected that either.

"Um, we will ask her if she is free." Booth answered and Christine nodded at him before going back to breakfast.

###############################################################################

"Be good for Daisy, honey." Booth smiled at her daughter as he lead her into the woman's apartment.

"Yes, sir." Christine said as she walked into farther into the apartement. Booth's smiled lessened. Christine had been distant since she had recieved the news.

"Is everything okay, Agent Booth?" Daisy asked, noticing his change in mood.

"Yeah, it's just that Christine has been acting wierd ever since she found out we are expecting a boy." Booth ran a hand through his hair.

"Our having a boy? That's great, congratulations." Daisy smiled at Booth, giving him an unwanted pat on the shoulder. "I'll talk to her, do a little investigating."

"Yeah, sure, sure..." He nodded. "Bones and I will be back at six to pick her up. Keep her alive."

"Can do." Daisy nodded and Booth left, then Daisy turnned to see Christine by Seeley's play pen, were the child was sitting up and giggling at her.

"Ci! Ci!" Seeley squeed happily at the girl and Daisy smiled at him. 'Ci' was what he called Christine. Since he had such limited vocal skills, he had cute little phrases he used for each person. 'Uc Boo', 'Au Benna', 'Mica', the list went on.

"Here we go!" She cooed at her son as she lifted him from the play pen and into Christine's lap. "We are happy to see Christine, aren't we."

"Hello, Seeley." Christine smiled at Seeley before hugging him and starting to play with him. "Daisy... what kind of things does Seeley like?"

"Well, he's a baby, he likes to sleep, eat..." Daisy shrugged a shoulder at the child's strange inquiry.

"I know, but what type of STUFF does he like?" Christine stressed, looking up at her,

"Uh... Why do you ask, sweetie?" She asked but Christine looked down at the floor and didn't answer. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I do promise."

"Well..." Christine twiddled his thumbs. "This morning Mommy and Daddy told me they were having a boy, and I was happy, but I wanna make something nice for when he is born, but I don't know what baby boys like. I know Michael Vincent likes monster trucks and playing in the dirt, but he isn't a baby. But Seeley is a baby..."

"I see..." Daisy nodded with a chuckle. "It's okay, Christine."

"No! I wanna make something he'll like." Christine pouted and Daisy suddenly remembered something Lance had told her.

"Christine... Do you remember the mobile your brother made you?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah... Mommy and Daddy said he made it for me when I was REALLY small." Christine nodded.

"Well what do you say we gather some supplies and make one of our own? I can buy a basic mobile and remove the trinkets and we can get some art supplys to make our own." Daisy smiled as Christine's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Seeley can help, it'll be fun." Daisy nodded, her ponytail flopping.

"Let's do it!" Christine grinned widely.

########################################################################

"Done!" Christine said as Daisy tied on the last trinket.

The modile had a basic base of a mobile, but it was now covered in stickers of animals. Seeley had liked them so they got them. Hanging from the mobile was small dog toy, a stuffed elephant, a toy skeleton, and various colorful foam orbs and the whole thing was covered in glitter glue and bows. The colors for the glitter glue and bows were of course picked by Seeley, they needed a baby's opinion after all.

"You think he'll like it when he is born?" Christine asked, eyes all big and innocent.

"He'll love it. Seeley does." Daisy pionted to Seeley, who was happily batting at a blue orb.

"You really think so?"

"I do, I really do." She patted the girls head. "Your parents will loved it to, speaking of them they will be here soon. You better get your stuff together." Christine nodded before scampering off.

Low and behold, with in minutes Booth and the very pregnant Brennan arrived.

"Christine, are you ready to go!?" Booth hollered into the apartment as he entered.

"Daddy! Daddy, look at what Daisy and I made for the baby!" Christine ran in with the mobile flying being her. "We made a mobile, like Parker made for me!"

"It's beautiful, honey." Booth smiled, picking his girl up. "That was really sweet of you to do."

"Thank you, Daddy. Seeley helped us to." She smiled at her parents.

"He did? Even better." Booth kissed her head as Brennan admired the device.

"You did an excelent job of making this."

"Thanks, Mommy, I hope the baby likes it, so he'll like me to." Christine smiled at her mother.

"He'll love it, and he would love you anyway, you're his big sister." Booth gave her a squeeze.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

**AN:**

** This is a short one. Was going to write it from Christine's piont of view but decided against it.**

** Don't know what request I'll handle next. Review and PM me with requests!**


	7. Again

**AN:**

** SO, I decided that I'm going to handle one of two resquests by JeffersonianGirl2004. The first I'm going to tackle is Daisy being pregnant with a second child, so this is an AU where Sweets lives because, while someone else could certianly impregnant her, I know this will make the requestee happy. **

Daisy sat down between Brennan and Booth and Hodgins and Angela as the two couple's smiled at one Lance Sweets, who was playing with the children. The youngest of the bunch was one Hank Booth, he's two years old. Seeley Lance was now three years old and was currently trying to tackle his father. Michael Vincent was now eight years old and was standing with seven yearold Christine and the two were sneaking up behind Sweets and soon Sweets was toppled when met with the combined might of the three small children. The three tots dogpiled onto the shrink.

"Oh! They got me! Squeezing... The life..." Sweets gasped dramaticly before reaching out to Hank, who was sitting two feet away. "Hank... Help me... Go get help... Go." The toddler giggled at him before tottling over and laying on top of the pile. "Betrayed!"

Sweets himself was now thirty-three years old and was starting to look it. With the stress from his job, his son, and his recent marriage to Daisy, he had finally began to age. He was one of the lucky one's who only seemed to become more distinguished with age. He had started to grow little gray hairs by his ears and the side of his head, peppering it nicely, which resulted in Booth frequently leaving hair dye in his office as a joke. Sweets retilated by forcivily lanking out any grey hairs that he found on Booth.

"Go, buddy, go!" Booth cheered his son on with a grin.

"Daisy, help..." Sweets reached for his wife, who simply shook her head at him. "Oh, they have turned my own wife against me! What a world!" He cried out in an overly dramatic manner before going boneless and sticking his tongue out and pretending to be dead.

"Oh no, you guys killed him!" Angela pionted at Sweets and the children leaped off him before gathering around him.

"Daddy?" Seeley asked, leaning close to his father, who was still, then after a few seconds the shrink suddenly opened his eyes and shouted and the kids scattered away.

"I'm going to get you!" Sweets said in his 'monster voice', chasing the children about.

Daisy smiled as she watched her mate chase the children around the living room before crinching and grabbing her stomach, feeling the sickness wash over her and bolting up from her seat, startling everyone as she half ran over to the bathroom. Sweets started to go towards the bathroom but Angela stopped him.

"I got this, sweetcheeks." She said before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. She walked over to Daisy, who was hunched over the toliet. "Daisy?"

"Sorry... I've been a little under the weather lately." Daisy groaned before spitting the last bit of vomit out.

"I see that." Angela crouched by the young woman. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know... I'm cranky, I've been vomiting, I'm sore-" Daisy rubbed her forehead with two fingers.

"Oh my God, your pregnant." Angela grinned.

"What? No, that's not..." Daisy shook her head before looking aside before looking shocked. "Oh my God... I'm pregnant."

"This is so great!" Angela hugged onto Daisy.

"What should I tell Lance?" Daisy asked as she flushed the barf away.

"Tell him when you get home tonight, take the test tomorrow, but I recommend you two keep this underwraps intill little Sweets in there is cooked a little more."

"Right, right..." Daisy smiled, rubbing her stomach softly. "I can't believe I'm pregnant again... This is so great..."

"It is..." Angela hugged her again. "Another little Sweets..."

"And this time Lance can be more involved when the baby is born, I mean we both know he tried the best he could but with the injuries he sustained in that attack..." Daisy shook her head. "He still feels bad about it. He was in the hospital for two months... he couldn't even walk right for months because of that femur fracture..."

"I know, we all remember." Angela rubbed her shoulder. "But now you have a new chance with this baby."

"Yeah, we do."

##################################################################################

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Sweets, are you ready to see the baby?" Their doctor smiled as he entered the room with an ultra sound machine.

"Yes, we are." Sweets smiled, grabbing Daisy's hand. He was so unbelievably happy about his new baby, he felt like he would explode.

"Okay, now lift your shirt... Thank you... This will be cold." He squeezed the gel onto her flat tummy before turning the machine on and exploring with the probe. "Alright... There it is."

It didn't look like much, just a fuzzy circle with something that nearly looked like a baby, but mostly just a bunch of orbs, in it, but the two parents felt over joyed at the sight of the baby, their baby. They were having another baby... It was so unreal. Daisy squeezed his hand as tears welled in her eyes.

"They look to be about eight weeks along, and... Here's the heartbeat!" Soon the swifted beating of the babies heart filled the room.

"Oh my God..." Daisy cried happy tears and Sweets kissed her head.

"Strong heartbeat, everything looks good." The doctor smiled. "Oh, and it looks like they are moving." He pionted at the screen and the couple stared as they watched one of the nubs twitch. The doctor moved the wand and suddenly there was a change in heart beat, almost as if... "Wait a second..." He moved the wand at an angle and it became clearer. There was two heart beats, and there was another fetus hiding behind it's counter part. "Mrs. Sweets, it looks like you are having twins!"

"T-twins?" Daisy blinked, looking at the screen.

"Yes, twins."

"Oh my..." Sweets breathed.

They were in trouble.

**AN:**

** Might expand on this more if asked, this is what you get for now. I'm think of writing some Angela/Hodgins drabbles next...**

** So, uh... I have something to say about requests... I do have one restriction, that the request be appropiate. I don't write lemons or anything like that, alright? Alright.**

** But, anyway, review and request!**


	8. Angela and Hodgins

**AN: **

** Angela/Hodgins drabbles! Lets go! *punches air***

** Also, I would just like to say that even though these are Angela/Hodgins centered, other characters will be featured in some of them. Much like how I try to squeeze in other characters into all my stories and one-shots regardless on the center character(s). I love all my Bones babies and try to include them where it's reasonable. **

** ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Drabble One:**

(Set season 6, towards the end of Angela's pregnancy)

Hodgins walked into his house, hanging his jacket up swiftly as he passed the coat rack before entering his living room. Angela, her large baby belly breaching her shirt, was sprawled out on the couch. Hodgins could tell by looking at her this was one of her bad days. He walked up to her and smiled.

"So what's the matter today? Heartburn? Or is that gas still brothering you?" He brushed some hair from her face and she looked up at him with her giant, puppy dog eyes.

"I feel like a beached whale..." She pouted, ajusting herself on the couch to get more comfortable. "And my boobs hurt. Everything is horrible."

"It's okay, Ange, you make a beautiful whale." He joked, earning a glared from Angela. "I kid! You look amazing, all full of child."

"Glad to have your opinion." The sarcasm was not lost on him.

"Okay, let's just get you to bed so you can rest, Ange, you look tired." He kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to, I'll just stay here intill I go into labor." Angela lolled her head slightly and he chuckled.

"Here, lets give you some motivation." He kissed her softly on the lips. Angela smiled back at him before trying to get up. When she couldn't sit up she started to flop and imitate dying whale sounds. "Hush." Hodgins laughed, helping her get up.

"I love you." Angela leaned against him and nuzzled him, her pregnant belly pressing against him.

"Love you to, babe." He kissed her again. "Now, lets get to bed, huh?"

"Please?" Angela breathed.

"Let's go."

"Oh, and Jack?"

"Yes?"

"If you try to roll a toy car over my belly like last night, you're sleeping on the couch till the baby gets here."

"Understood."

**Drabble Two:**

(Set during season seven. Some friendship fluff with Brennan and Angela.)

"Someone is awake." Brennan smiled at Angela and Hodgins, who's infant son was waking up from his nap. She was currently eight months pregnant and was taking a day off at Booth's command after she had became fatigued the other day, something she was unhappy about eventually agreed to, and Angela and Hodgins decided to pay her a visit.

"Yeah... Heyyyy, kiddo, have a nice nap?" Hodgins said in his daddy voice as his little boy opened his eyes with a yawn.

"He did, yes he did." Angela kissed Michael Vincent's head, snuggling onto her boy.

"He is so well mannered." Brennan smiled as the child stretched his tiny limbs.

"He is now, you should have seen him this morning when we were trying to get him to eat his peas." Angela rolled her eyes. "He acts like they are poison."

"I don't blame him." Hodgins wrinkled his nose and Angela laughed before kissing his cheek. Michael Vincent started to squirm and reach his hands out towards Brennan's belly, his eyes begging to be released.

"Oh, I think he wants to see your belly!" Angela smiled and Brennan did to before lifting her shirt up over her belly. The half-chinese woman sat her son by her friend and he climbed up and hugged onto it.

The couple smiled at thier boy, who was snuggling the baby bump happily. They loved him so much. Then, the baby kicked and Michaels head shot up and looked at Brennan then his parents, confusion written all over his chubby face. His eyes read 'Something moved in here! What's going on? I'm a confused baby.' Angela grinned at her boy, shaking her head.

"That was just the baby moving, buddy, it means she likes you." Angela smiled and Michael smiled back before going back to snuggling the belly before kissing it with little baby kisses. "He's really excited to meet his new playmate." Angela said, lifting her son up, making him whine and flail his tiny limbs in unhappiness. She sat him him her lap and he crossed his tiny arms and pouted. "Isn't that right?" She cooed and ticked him under the chin, making him giggle.

"He does seem to like touching my baby bump." Brennan nodded. "He's really fascinated with it."

"Well, it's fascinating, sweetie, you're growing a human." Angela laughed and hugged her baby. "We are all really happy for you."

"Thank you... I do find that I am craving jelly now." Brennan rubbed her belly.

"I'm on it, sweetie."

**Drabble 3:**

(IDK where this one is chronologically, somewhere after Michael Vincent is born)

Angela and Hodgins sighed in relief as they finished the dishes and started to relax against the counter. The house was still and silent, Michael asleep and the chores done for the night. She leaned against him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"At last." Angela breathed.

"Yeah." Hodgins breathed back before returning the kiss, but on the mouth, rapping his arms around her. "Wanna take it to the bedroom?"

"Look at us... a married couple, who only has sex in the bedroom. Jack, when was the last time we had sex somewhere beside the bedroom?" Angela asked, looking genuinely curious about the fact.

"I think we had sex on the couch a month or two ago." Hodgins was just as intriged as his wife on the subject.

"Wow... When did we get so boring?" Angela laughed.

"I dunno, Ange." Hodgins chuckled, nuzzling her forehead.

"We should have sex right now, right here in the kitchen." Angela's eyes gave the familar sparkle he loved so much.

"That's an idea." Hodgins grinned, slipping his hands under her shirt gently.

"It's perfect, it's a different place and once we are done if we have worked up an appitiete, the fridge is a foot away! We can eat and start again, the perfect system." She growled, kissing him and nibbling on his lip.

"I love it." He lifted her up on the cabinet, kissing her with a new fever.

**AN:**

** Just some drabbles featuring Angela and Hodgins... Stuff that came to mind :3**

** Next chapter will definetly feature B&amp;B because I'm either writing this other request where Sweets is invited to a play of Christine's and is mistaken as Christine's brother and everyone just sort of goes with it. I also want to write a chapter involving the storyline from the last chapter, where they tell everyone that they are having twins (The storyline from the last chapter is going to come up alot because I'm in love with it. So I'm naming it the Twins AU.) It'll be really cute and stuff. Feature alot of the team and cute Hank Booth and Seeley Booth.**

** Review and Request! Please!**


	9. Telling the team

**AN:**

** ANDDDDD Twins AU it is! I really like this universe, so many possiblities... So yeah! I will likely handle the Sweets at Christines school play one mentioned before next unless any other requests that interest me are made or I think of something else. :3 This one isn't a request, but from my own mind, sorry! But it will feature many aand be super adorable.**

** ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Hey, hey, look who showed up." Booth patted Sweets' back as the man walked into the older agent's home, his pregnant wife close behind him with their son.

"Seeley ended up making a mess of himself so we had to take a bath." Sweets chuckled, ruffling his boys hair as the child ran off to go play with the others. The team was getting together for dinner and a movie, Cam and Arastu had opted out, as they normally did. The kids were nice but they perfered alone time and adult affairs.

"And look at you, Daisy!" Booth said, eyes going wide when he noticed the small bump protruding from the young woman's shirt and Daisy smiled back, rubbing the bump.

"I know it's early to be showing but hey, you're supposed to show early the second time around, right?" Daisy said with her signature grin as Sweets wrapped an arm around her.

Truth be told she wasn't sure if she was showing so early because it was her second pregnancy or because she was having twins this time, but she was happy regardless. Her and Lance had had more scans and tests done to be sure, including the twelve week ultrasound she had the week before, they were defenetly having twins. Sweets had a copy of the newest ultrasound on him at all times and another one hanging on thier fridge. They couldn't be happier with this news and couldn't wait to tell everyone about it. They hadn't even told Seeley yet because they wanted to surpise him with everyone else.

"Well, you look great." Booth smiled, shutting the door. "Now come on in, dinner is nearly done cooking."

The three walked into the living room, where all the children were scattered about. Christine was working on a page in her coloring book and Michael Vincent was scatting her up, though wether or not she was actually listening is debatable. Seeley Lance and Hank were playing trucks on the floor, Hank trying to roll a car on Seeley's face. Booth walked up and swooped up his dark haired little boy before Seeley lashed out, kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's not roll that on Seeley's face, buddy." Booth smiled at his boy, who pouted back at him with a nod before being sat back down.

"Uncle Sweets! Come see my coloring job! I've done really good." Christine grinned and Sweets nodded at her before kissing Daisy on the cheek again and walking over to the girl.

After a few more minutes of play, dinner was ready and everyone was seated. Angela was sitting with Hodgins and Brennan with Booth. All the children seemed to group together with the exception of little Hank, who sat with his parents. Sweets and Daisy had snagged a seat by their own little boy, who was talking with Michael Vincent eagerly. The couple exchanged looks as the dinner was begining. Now or never.

"Excuse us, um, we have something to announce." Sweets held Daisy's hand tight as they stood up.

"If it's that you are pregnant it's a little late." Booth joked and Sweets rolled his eyes.

"No." He said before looking to Daisy for help.

"Lance and I are having twins!" Daisy squealed happily and the table errupted with camotion. Congrats and hugs were given out to the couple.

"I'm getting TWO new siblings!?" Seeley looked like he was getting to best present in the world, his face a light with a beautiful joy.

"That's right, buddy." Sweets smiled and Seeley Lance ran up and hugged his mother's legs.

"This is so AWESOME!" He squealed into her legs and was then swooped up by his father.

"You are sure it's twins?" Brennan tilted her head at Daisy, who nodded in response.

"Look, see yourself." Sweets fished out the ultrasound photo and handing it to her, Seeley Lance hugging onto his neck.

"Very good... I see they each have their own placenta, which means you'll likely have fraternal twins." Brennan scanned the photo before smiled. "This is fantastic news, twins are revered in several societies."

"I know, it's so cool!" Daisy giggled as Sweets took his photo back.

"How do 'ou fit two babies in dere?" Hank said in his befuddled way, eyes wide in wonderment, making the adults laugh.

"Magic." Daisy smiled, sitting down. "Can we eat now? Babies are hungry."

"Of course they are." Angela said, shaking her head with a laugh.

###############################################################################

"You sure dere's two in dere?" Hank asked, placing his tiny hands on Daisy's small bump and looking up and Sweets and Daisy with curious brown eyes.

"Yeah, we are sure." Sweets ruffled the boy's hair.

"Tha's so cwool." Hank grinned. "I didn' even know tha' was possible!"

"Well now you know, buddy, now come on, lets leave Daisy alone." Booth picked his boy up, who protested this vemently. "She's pregnant, Hank, she needs some breathing room."

"Unc' Sweets gets ta be up on 'er!" The child pionted to the snuggly couple.

"That's different, they are attached to each other." Booth teased.

"But Daddy!"

"Trust me, bud, you don't want to sit over here." Sweets said before leaning closer and whispering. "She farts alot after she eats."

"Ew!" Hanks giggled, jumping into his own mother's lap.

"Lance!" Daisy scolded.

"What? What did I do?" Sweets shrugged before kissing her forehead and she leaned into him more. Soon, Seeley climbed up onto the couch.

"Don't worry, mommy, I don't care how much you fart." He said, climbing up into her lap and hugging. Sweets let out a few laughs at this, which earned him an evil glare from his darling wife.

"I love you." Sweets leaned in and kissed her, holding her close.

"Shut up." Daisy grumbled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dog house!" Booth called as he popped in the movie and Sweets glared at him.

"Shut up."

##################################################################################

The children ran all around the livingroom like tiny bees, darting and dashing every which way. Sweets looked over to his wife as they spoke with the adults. He could tell Daisy was starting to get tired. She hid it well but to his eyes, it was obvious. Her posture was slightly deflated and her eyes had tiredness hide deep in them.

"So, do you guys have any plans now that you are having twins?" Angela asked, sipping her wine.

"We are going to rent a three room apartement so the twins can share a room. We would buy a house but we don't have that kind of money yet. We already have plans for a room for the twins since they are likely fraternal twins, that means there is fifty percent chance of us have a boy and girl so we are doing to use some gender neutral colors." Sweets said before rapping an arm around Daisy. "Look, um, we really should be going now, you all are great but Daisy needs to get home and rest."

"Understandable." Angela smiled with a nodded and Brennan agreed silently.

"You guys have been great, thanks for all the support about the twins." Sweets said before venturing into the living room after an exchange of goodbyes. "Seeley! It's time to go!"

"But Daddddyyyy."

"Mommy is tired, bud."

"No!"

"Alright..." Sweets sighed, walking over and picking him up and putting him over his shoulder, making the child start screaming. "Alright, honey, let's go!"

"Coming." Daisy peeped, trotting along behind him. Soon they were gone.

**AN:**

** Not as much B&amp;B in this one as I wished, next one will have more.**

** Make some requests, my duckies! :D**


	10. to a play

**AN:**

** Here we go! Yes, this does take place in the Twins AU zone, it will pretty much be my go to unless a oneshot requires otherwise. Okay? This story centers on Sweets but will heavily feature the others, especially B&amp;B. Kay? Okay.**

"Okay, time to say bye bye to Daddy!" Daisy smiled at her babies, two of which were scooped up in her arms. The twins were born three months ago and they were very happy little babies, most of time that is.

"Can't I go with you?" Seeley asked, running up and hugging his fathers legs. Sweets chuckled before picking the almost five yearold up and hugging him.

"We both know why you can't, you have show and tell tomorrow at Pre-K, you need rest." Sweets poked his nose before kissing his forehead. "You got your little presentation ready?"

"Yes, Daddy." Seeley nodded as he was sat on the floor.

"Be good for Mommy, she has work tomorrow. Help her with the twins." Sweets instructed and the boys needed.

"I'll be super brother!" Seeley grinned brightly.

"Yeah!" Sweets gave the boy a highfive before looking to his wife, who was walking towards him with the twins. "Alright, let me at my babies." He chuckled before plucking up the little girl, Margaret.

The twins had gotten a more even mix than little Seeley, who was a spitting image of his father, though they each ended up leaning more toward one or the other with their little boy looking more like Daisy and their little girl looking more like Lance. The little girl was named Margaret, Sweets naming her after his birth mother, and the little boy was Lance Jr., or L.J. for short. Sweets had protested the name greatly, of course but Daisy had instisted and said that if he didn't let her name him the way she wanted she would leave him. Not wanting to call her bluff, Sweets allowed the child to be Lance Jr. and had to deal with looking like a narsasist whenever people found out two of his children had his name somewhere in their own.

"Heyyyyy, Margy." He cradled his little girl and she blinked up at him with eyes like his own. She was born with a head of curls, which had grown quickly so they were pulled up in a ponytail ontop of her tiny head, which more resembled a puffball than anything else because of her curls. "Bye bye, my little angel." He lifted her up in the air and spun before kissing her and giving her back to her mother as she wiggled happily in her yellow duckie oncie. Sweets then took his youngest son into his arms. LJ wiggled happily at his father, giving him a big toothless smile.

"Fist bump!" Sweets held up his fist and little LJ punched it. "Yeah! Bye bye, duckie! Watch your sister." Sweets kissed his forehead before handing him back over to his mother. "Bye bye, Mommy." He kissed Daisy before giving her nuzzle. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It'll still be too long." Daisy smiled and he smiled back before giving her another kiss.

#################################################################################

Sweets smiled as he entered the gymnasium, abit uneasily. This was his first night away from the twins were he wasn't constantly looking at photo's of their chubby little faces. Primarily because the others forbid him from doing so, claiming it would be good for him. He quickly wipped out his phone and looked at the home screen, a picture of Seeley with his two new siblings in his lap. He smiled at the screen before putting it away and walking up to the group.

"Hey, there's our boy!" Angela laughed, walking up and hugging the shrink. "You even smell like babies."

"I had to say good bye to the flock, there was many hugs." Sweets smiled, looking around the group. "Where are Michael Vincent and Hank? Don't they want to see Christine's play?"

"It's a school night. Max is babysitting them, we are videoing so they can all watch later." Hodgins said, giving him a half hug.

"I want a copy, Seeley really wanted to come over and watch but he has show and tell tomorrow." Sweets said, running a hand through his hair.

"All the troubles of being a daddy of a pre-schooler." Booth rolled his eyes.

"For now. We are getting Seeley tested, we are pretty sure he is going to start school in the second grade next year." Sweets rubbed his face.

"He has clearly inhertited your intellegence, you should be proud. I know I am proud of Christine." Brennan smiled. "He is a brillant little boy, he helped Christine with memorizing the lines for this production. The fact that he can already read at such a level at this age-"

"I know, Dr. Brennan, I was the same way." Sweets chuckled. "He's a brillant child, he is. Isn't today supposed to be my break? Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course, sweetie, why don't we socialize, for Sweets sake, he needs new people." Angela laughed, shaking her head. "We all do. These all look like nice people."

"Here comes someone now, they are the parents of the other lead, play it cool, guys." Booth said, straitening his posture as the couple walked up.

"Hey, isn't it the Booth family and friends." The woman smiled. "Your daughter is playing the other lead, right?" She reached out a hand and both Brennan and Booth shook it.

"Yup, that's them. We are all super proud of Christine." Angela smiled.

"I'm sure, we are proud of our Tommy." The man said.

"Excuse our manners, I'm Tammy, this is my husband Marcus." She smiled and they nodded.

"Nice to meet you, It's clear you already know us." Brennan said and Booth turned and scolded her slightly for her bluntness.

"Bones, you don't just-"

"No, no, it's okay, Mr. Booth, we know you. The school's most famous family, crime fighters! The kids all think you're super heroes." Tammy laughed before eyeing Sweets. "I don't now you, are you Seeley's son?"

"Oh, no, I-" Sweets blushed and waved a hand intill Booth looped and arm around him. He looked to Booth and could tell from the agent's grin he was going to do something embarrassing.

"Yeah, he is. Lance here is the best thing I ever did as a teenager." Booth grinned, eyes twinkling with michieve. "I was fifteen, his mom was seventeen, had been around, I'm sure you get the picture."

"Oh..." Tammy covered her mouth. The others were smiling widely, ready to jump in on this joke, especially Brennan, who was extremely pleased she could get in on a joke.

"We are very proud of him, non-the-less, I love him like he was my son." Brennan rapped and arm around Booth and Sweets. "He has two doctorates, a doctor twice over, it was all Booth could talk about when he introduced us."

"I'm sure." Marcus nodded and Sweets smirked, he could play ball.

"Yeah, and I'm really proud of Dad too, he is a great grandpa." Sweets patted Booth on the back and Booth shot him a quick glare before smiling at the couple.

"Grandfather?"

"Yup! Proud grandpa of three, beautiful kids." Sweets grinned and Angela and Hodgins were doing everything to not laugh.

"That would explain the hair, I thought you looked too young for gray hairs." Tammy smiled awkwardly. "I didn't want to say anything..."

"Kids, what can you do?" Sweets shrugged a shoulder. "You want to see a picture?"

"Sweets, no!" Angela scolded. "No pictures, you promised!"

"Not even to show others!?"

"Excuse me?" Tammy blinked.

"Sweets isn't supposed to be looking at pictures of his children, he is on a break." Angela crossed her arms and grilled Sweets with her eyes.

"Oh, I see." The nodded. "New baby?"

"Babies, twins. They are three months old." Sweets smiled, shuffling his feet slightly. "As corny as it sounds they are sorta my world right now, along with my oldest. Come on, Angela, just let me show them, please?"

"One picture, then your done."

"Okay!" Sweets grinned as he took out his phone and showed the couple the screensaver of his children before pionting at it. "The one in the green oncie is LJ, the one in the purple oncie is Margeret, and the one holding them is my oldest, Seeley."

"Seeley? You named him after your father? That is so sweet! They are just adorable." Tammy smiled, clasping her hands together.

"That girl sure has alot of hair." Marcus tilted his head.

"Yeah, Margeret is our little puffball." Sweets smiled at the phone.

"Sweets, put it away_._" Angela asserted.

"Fine, fine... though I really should call Daisy and check up on her, Margy gets gas really easy and sometimes Daisy has a hard time calming her down so she can-"

"_Sweets._" Angela glared.

"Okay, okay, it's gone." Sweets shoved his phone back into his pocket before glaring at Angela. "You're no fair."

"Get over it." Angela smiled cheekily in response.

"May ask why you call him Sweets...?" Tammy asked, looking over to Angela.

"Oh, uh, my last name is Sweets, I kept my mother's maiden name. It's complicated..." Sweets took a breath through his teeth. "Involves paper work and lawsuits and in the end I didn't want the stick of the last name Booth."

"Of course you had to go there! Yes, I am a descedent of John Wilkes Booth, he did a very bad thing, but you know what, his brother Edwin saved Lincoln's son, so that's something." Booth huffed at the end of his little explosion.

"Booth, all three of the Booth brothers were the illegitamate children of-"

"Bones!" Booth gave his loving wife a look, tilting his head and looking ever so slightly betrayed.

"And now you know why I kept my mother's maiden name." Sweets gave the now rather startled couple a grin.

"Right, um, well we are going to go... talk to the teacher, see when this thing is going to start." The couple scampered away and Sweets started to laugh.

"That was fun. Let's do that again." Sweets snickered, shaking his head. "Can you believe that? Me, your son? Please."

"I know, right, that lady needs some serious glasses." Booth snorted while Angela and Hodgins shared a smile that read as sneaky and playful.

"Right."

"Don't go all sarcastic on me, Angela. It's rediculious."

"Sure it is."

"Stop. Just stop."

Sweets smiled at the group as they started to bicker- sorry, banter- over the issue before shaking his head. He had quite the family. Soon, the lights started to dim and they all trotted off to their seats. After another minute a teacher came on stage and did the announcements and the currantains opened, where Christine was standing, front and center with the other lead, a gaint grin on her face. She wearing a white leotard with a bright pink tutu. She started to dance and sing a little song with the other lead as the other children entered from both sides of the stage.

The show went well, Christine did amazing job. She remembered all her lines and she didn't trip over her feet and now Sweets knew why Seeley kept doing that wierd little spin move. Apparently he didn't just help Christine with her lines. Booth and Brennan were smiling like two of the proudest parents of on the planet, which they were. The team got up to wait for Christine to come out, when Sweets phone started to buzz in his pocket like an angry bee that had it's honey stolen.

"Daisy!" Sweets squeaked, scrambling for his phone before picking it up. "Daisy? You're where? Why?... Okay, okay, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?"

"Daisy is in the parking lot, I gotta go, tell Christine I said she did awesome." Sweets said with lightening speed before literally running off. The team blinked at the spot their friend was, unsure of what had just occured.

#######################################################################

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" Sweets breathed as he rushed into the parkinglot to his tired eyed darling, who standing by her car with little Seeley clinging to her legs and two babies in her arms. Little Margy was screaming and crying at the top of her tiny lungs and LJ was whinning and wiggling around, unhappy that his rest was being interrupted by his sisters crying.

"I need your help, Margy has gas." Daisy said, trying to consol her children.

"Daisy, baby, Margy has gas alot, she's a gassy baby." Sweets gave her a disbelieving look.

"But I need help, I've done everything, I can't get her calm. She needs Daddy Magic." Daisy turned Margy around so she was facing outward and toward Sweets. Sweets looked at his baby angel, who was curled up into a tiny baby ball, tears streaming down her perfectly round little cheeks as she looked to her father with gaint 'Daddy help me' eyes. "Please?"

"Alright..." Sweets smiled before reaching out and taking hold of his little girl and pulling her close. "It's okay, Daddy is here... sh sh sh..."

"Was Chrissy's play good, Dad?" Seeley yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he leaned further into his mother.

"Yeah, it was awesome and she did really good. Why don't you get in the car, buddy? We'll leave in just a minute." Sweets smiled and Seley nodded his head full of curls before doing as his father said. "Adorable."

Sweets hugged his little angel close, rubbing her tiny tummy to releave her of her discomfort, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the team existing the gym. Booth gave him alittle smile and a nod, which Sweets returned before looking back to his little girl.

**AN:**

** Yeah... This one sorta sucks and I don't know how I got here from the orginal request but it happened. So here it is. I know it's not my best work but I have been really busy this week with a cowriting thing, which I just posted yesterday. Which you should check out if you like Spencer Reid, Swaisy fluffiness, or Bones crossovers, you should read it. ANYWAY!**

** Sorry for the lateness, again, cowriting the crossover and plus I have been winter weathered into my house for over a week and have been lossing my mind. I haven't left my house in over a week, I'm going nuts here. I have finally gotten a good enough of a grip on myself to finish this oneshot.**

** Not sure what I'm going to write next, it's either this oneshot were Christine and Seeley Lance graduate highschool (Yes, the same year, my headcanon is that Seeley Lance is a genius like his daddy) or this other oneshot that involves Sweets wanting to write a book with Brennan. Not sure which to do yet... Give me thoughts on which you all would like to see!**

** Please, please, leave a review! Maybe a request, please, I like requests, they sooth me and I have now burned through them. REVIEW AND REQUEST, MY DUCKS!**


	11. lets write a book

Brennan let out a deep breath through her nose as she tapped way at the computer on her desk, finishing up some reports to put in the binders before the next body came in. After a moment she heard the sounds of a rythmic thumping that she recognized as the sound of crutches. As the thumping got closer, she also heard the sound of soft gurgling. She turned and saw one Lance Sweets, daiper bag over his shoulder and baby in a sling on his chest, hobbling in on his crutches.

"Sweets, what are you doing here?" She blinked at him. "You are still on medical leave."

"Yeah, I know, but I need to talk to you about something." Sweets breathed, sounding slightly winded, and Brennan saw Seeley Lance's chubby little hand reach out for his father's face. "Actually, I'm a little worn just from the trip here, can I sit?"

"Of course." She nodded, getting up and heading over to the couch as Sweets plopped down on it. "You are still having trouble walking?"

"Yeah, but my physical therapist says I'm doing a lot better." Sweets sighed, looking down at his fussing, gurgling boy and shushing him softly.

"He's upset." Brennan observed, leaning over to see the child better.

"Yeah, little man here took a little nap in the car, he was not happy to be woken up." Sweets said before cooing at his son. "No you weren't, you didn't like it. No you didn't. No."

"You came here to talk about something?" Brennan asked, glancing up at him.

"R-right..." Sweets suddenly looked nervous. "I do, just hear me out, alright? You aren't going to like it."

"What is it?" She leaned back slightly, something Sweets recognized as a defense.

"I... would like to write a book with you, about... what happened with Booth and the conspiracy." Sweets said slowly, only briefly making eye contact.

"No." She said, voice distant and cold, shooting up from the seat. Sweets reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Dr. Brennan, please, just... just listen, okay?" He gave her a pleading look and she let out a relucant sigh before sitting back back. "Look, Dr. Brennan, this conspiracy thing is huge, and when the story breaks, and we both know it will, given Booth's recent stint in the media because of that hearing and the fact that it's a government conspiracy, people deserve to know what happened. It could be huge, we would make so much money and we would get to tell our stories."

"Our stories?"

"Yeah, I mean Booth is the central figure, the man who brought it all down, the man who went to jail, wrongly accused, and we," Sweets gestured between himself and her, "we are his partners. You're his partner in life and in work and I'm his partner on the inside of the FBI. We have a story that people will love. It could be a best seller."

"It sounds like you just want to make money." Brennan crossed her arms and gave him a hard look.

"It's a little of that..." Sweets admitted. "But it could also be a therapudic to flesh out the experience."

"So it's another experiment."

"No, and when are you going to drop that? It was a mistake." Sweets slumped his shoulders. "It could be a serious help to confront what happened."

"Sweets, I'm sorry, but perhaps I just don't see what exactly _you_ went through. Booth was the one who got shot and went to jail, he is my husband and I was left with no home. I don't really see where you fit in."

"He is my best friend, Temperance," She blinked owlishly at use of her first name. Sweets wasn't looking at her, but at his son. "He's my best friend and he got shot, I didn't even get to see him before he was dragged off to prison. I know what you and Booth have gone through, are going through, is alot tougher than my problems, but that doesn't mean I wasn't affected. And incase you forgot, I work at the FBI to. I had a pregnant girlfriend at home and went to work everyday not knowing wether or not the guy down the hall was corrupt and would come in my office and pop me one in the forehead. I had to go to work, not knowing who I could trust and knowing I could be leaving Daisy alone with a baby."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think..." Brennan bite her lip and looked to the side.

"It's fine..."

"I... don't think writing a book about it would be a good idea." Brennan sighed. "It just doesn't feel right."

"I know it doesn't, I don't really like it either... But it's a good story, people should know it and I really need the money, I mean..." Sweets let out another sigh, stroking Seeley Lance's soft curls. "I know... I know the chances are small that Seeley will be a child prodigy like me, but if he is..."

"You want to do what's best for him." Brennan blinked at him, seeming to understand now.

"I do, I want to be able to send him to the best private schools and start college funds so he can be whatever he wants, I don't want to limit him and Daisy and I, we," Sweets let out a scoff, "we can barely afford our two room apartment. I really need the money... but my life alone isn't really exciting enough for a book, so I thought maybe together we could really make something amazing that people would love... But you're right, I'm asking too much here... I- I'm sorry." Brennan blinked at him a moment before smiling slightly.

"Maybe we could have Booth write the foreword." She said and Sweets snapped his head up to look at her.

"Wh- ...What?"

"Booth could write the foreword, something about us and how much we mean to him and how he is glad we are all safe. It would be a nice opening." Brennan said and Sweets grinned broadly at her before wrapping an arm around her in a half-hug.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

"It's fine." She brushed the praise off, still smiling at him. "May I hold him?" She asked, pionting at little Seeley, who was now much calmer then when they arrive. Sweets nodded before slidding him into her arms.

"There he is..." Sweets whispered as Seeley wiggled happily in the antropologist's arms.

"You're doing a good job with him, Sweets." Brennan said, tickling the baby under the chin.

"Thanks."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Well... Here this thing is. It's not my best work, admittedly and I'm not sure where the idea came from and it's super short. But... yeah... **

** Sorry about the spaced out posted, I've been busy lately. I have a lot of projects and it all crazy... Plus my motivation to work on this stuff is sorta fell flat. I'm not getting requests and reviews have slowed down... So I'm sorta drifting I guess. I dunno...**

** Please please leave a review, I need the boost right now. And leave a request! Please! ... Pretty Please? **


	12. baby announcement and more

**Author's Note:**

** So I got a PM the other day saying the following regarding requests: **

**I know the show never touched on the subject, but I've always wondered how they tell Rebecca, Parker and Caroline, and even Russ and Max that they are a couple, then engaged and expecting. I've also wondered what Bones told Angela after Angela yells at Hodgins to go away and how does she react to the pregnancy. I've also wondered what happens after they lay VNM to rest. Do they go back to her office and talk about finally becoming a couple and what the the first night after broadsky is caught is like for them. Hopefully this helps!**

** Though this person may be a wee bit confused because they didn't get engaged intill WAAYYYY after Christine was born, I can totally roll with this. Wether or not they become a couple after what I call The Event, they are definetly very friendly so it is certiantly possible so there is some AUishness in here because who really knows for sure so I'm just ROLLING WITH IT. OKEY DOKEY! HERE WE GO!**

"Honey, I love you but seriously, I need you to GO AWAY!" Angela gave her husband a stern look and he blinked at her and started to turn before looking back. "Go!" She asserted and he pouted away and Angela smiled back at her friend. "So, this is for real?"

"Yes..." Brennan nodded, the silly smile returning to her face as she looked to the table.

"Just to be clear... You and Booth had sex. Knocked boots. Rocked the bed. Did the horizantal mombo?"

"Yes." She nodded again.

"So... How was it?" Angela grinned devilishly at her friend, who looked up at her with wide eyes. "Don't you look all surpised. You know me, I need details. What happened? Are you two a couple now?"

"It was... amazing. Booth is quite skilled." Brennan said, messing with her hair a little. "And... I don't know, we didn't really talk about it but I do know things were different." She looked to the side, remembering.

_Brennan stretched out her muscles as she finally woke from her slumber to find herself in Booth's bed, which confused her for only a second before she remembered. Her climbing into bed, him holding her. She looked up to him after a long moment and then he kissed her. Before she knew it they were before naked, lost in the throws of passion. _

_ She sat up slowly, looking over to see Booth gone, but she heard cluttering in the kitchen and assumed he was there. She quickly gathered an oversized sweatshirt of Booth's off the floor and slipped it on, it went nearly half down her legs. Stepping out of the bedroom, she peered into the kitchenette where Booth was whisking eggs._

_ "Hey..." She said, walking closer, and he looked up and smiled at her. _

_ "Hey, Bones!" Booth said as he moved some things around the kitchen. "What do you want on your omlet?"_

_ "Your making omlets? Don't we need to get to work?" She asked, sitting down over at the little table. "Brodski is still on the loose."_

_ "Doesn't mean our breakfast has to be spoiled. No ham right?"_

_ "Right... Cheese will be fine." She mumured, finger circling on the table. _

_ "Alrighty, Bones, thats the spirit!" Booth poured the eggs in the pan and started up the omlet. _

_ The rest of the morning was filled with slight touches and the use of nicknames outside of the one he had normally called her, leaving her more confused and yet slightly warm and happy._

"So he woke up just... acting like your boyfriend." Angela said, blinking her eyes widely at her friend.

"Yes... but he hasn't confirmed a relationship... I plan to talk to him later, once this case is over and Brodski is locked away. Neither of us will feel truly safe intill then." Brennan sighed.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure you two will work it out. And if he ever hurts you... You tell me and I will get him good." Angela went over and gave her a hug.

"I'm sure you would."

############################################################################

The team went back into the lab, singing thier little lungs out as the herse drove away. As they entered the main building they finished the song.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Daisy is pretty freaked out that an intern was murdered and she needs some comforting." Sweets shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, try not to keep the nieghbors up." Booth grinned and Sweets gave him a flat look.

"Good bye." Sweets said in an equally flat tone of voice. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." He turned and walked off, humming 'Da Lime in Da Coconut.'

"Well. I have to get going to, it's been a long week and I really need a hot bath and some wine. See you in the morning." Cam gave a wave before click-clacking way.

"We better get going to." Angela said, rubbing her pregnant stomach. "Little one in here is sleeping and I want to get home to bed before he starts kicking again."

"That'd be good for both of us." Hodgins kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's fine, you two crazy kids get home." Booth said, patting their shoulders and the couple said their goodbyes before wondering away.

"So... we are alone now." Brennan said, looking to the ground.

"Yes, we are." Booth said, stepping a little closer to her.

"Booth... I think we need to talk about what happen the other night..." Brennan said, looking up to him with sweet eyes. "About... what this means."

"I... thought it meant we would be together now." Booth said slowly, voice expressing a slight confuson that didn't quite make it to his face. "Was I... wrong?"

"I don't know... were you?" She asked, stepping closer. "It is against a lot of rules for us to be dating... plus after you and Hannah broke up you made it very clear we shouldn't be together because we will never get married."

"You... have a piont. I want to get married, you don't. Dating could get us fired... Maybe it would be a mistake but... I'm not sure I can stop this, I mean the other night was... amazing." Booth leaned in and grabbed her hand.

"I agree, being together could only end poorly..." She squeezed his hand back. "But I agree... the sex was good and I would very much like to do it again."

"Yeah, I mean you have talked before releasing sexual urges or whatever, we could do that." Booth leaned in dangerously close to her face.

"That would be enjoyable... See you at my apartment this weekend?" She asked.

"I'll bring some wine." He grinned before sneeking in a kiss.

#############################################################################

"Angela?" Brennan piped, peeking into Angela's hospital room to see her breastfeeding little Michael Vincent. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, sweetie, he's almost done. Come on in, I don't have anything you don't." Angela smiled up at her friend. Brennan nodded and walked into the hospital room. "You have something to say?"

"Yes... We can tell eachother anything, right?" Brennan asked as she walked up to the bed.

"Well I told you I was pregnant before I even told my husband so yeah, I think that is a safe assumation." Angela laughed and then a soft pop sounded as Michael delatched from Angela's breast with a gurgle. "Oh! There he is." She cooed, covering herself up and cradling her child. "Yeah, you're alot happier now that your all full of mommy milk." She kissed his forehead before laying him over her shoulder and patting his back. "So, what do wanna tell me?"

"Well... I... I wanted to tell you that I am pregnant." Brennan smiled, clasping her hands infront of her.

"Oh my God... Brenn, that's great!" Angela gave her friend a mile wide grin. "A baby? You and Booth?"

"Yes... I told him last night when we left the hospital. I was worried that he would panic but he was actually... very happy." She smiled goofily at the floor.

"This is great, sweetie... We are both going to be mothers! We will be raising kids at the same time... This is best thing that has ever happ ened!" Angela said as her little boy burped and spit up on her gown. "Oh!... There he went... Yeah, there he is. Do you want to hold him?"

"May I?" She asked, extending her arms before promtly having the newborn lowered into her arms. Brennan pulled little Michael in before craddling him softly and looking down at his round, chubby face and cheeks as well has his large eyes, making her heart swell. Michael stared back at her, looking content, almost happy in her arms, and curling into a tiny little baby ball. "He seems very well mannered." Brennan chuckled with a smile as she bounced him.

"Yeah, so far... he really likes you." Angela smiled at her child and best friend. "Yeahhhh, he loves his Aunt Brennan."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Good... and if you don't mind, Angela, could you not tell anyone about my pregnancy? We want to make an announcement at our own time, once I'm further along." Brennan looked up from the child and Angela nodded with a smile.

"Of course I can, Brenn. Now give me back my baby, I know you just got him but I wanna give him a snuggle before that nurse comes and takes him."

##############################################################################

Booth and Brennan smiled at each other as they entered the Founding Father's bar. Brennan, now in her twelveth week of pregnancy, had managed to keep her little secret from the team for last few weeks, but she knew within weeks they would all know. Though, Booth suspects that Sweets may have figured them out since the shrink had been eyeballing them since they had announced their becoming a couple. Regardless, they were going to do an announcement now.

"Hey, there's the happy couple!" Hodgins grinned, lifting a beer at the couple. "What did you can us here for?"

"Something important, I imagine, right, Booth?" Sweets sipped his beer and lifted a brow. Booth gave Sweets a suspicous look before smiling.

"Yup, it is important." Booth said.

"Well, out with it, Seeley, tell us what is up in your world?" Cam smiled at her old friend.

"Alrighty... Well, Bones and I have something to tell you all, as I said when I invited you all here. It's a pretty big deal, so lets try not to freak out to much. Um... Bones, you want to do the honors?" Booth gave her sweet look and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Booth and I are have a child together." Brennan announced, leaning against the agent.

The group burst into action at this. Angela walked up and hugged Brennan, playing like she hadn't known every step of the way. Hodgins burst into a face cracking grin and Cam laughed and went up to Seeley to hug him, dispite his discomfort with the hug. Sweets simply clapped a hand against his glass, looking happy but overall not as surpised as the others, something Booth took immediate notice to.

"You don't look real surprised there, Sweets." Booth said, giving him a probing look.

"Because I knew since you announced that you were dating." Sweets shrugged a shoulder.

"Oh no way. How?" Angela crossed her arms.

"Well, I already knew they were sleeping together. Their behavior had changed after Vincent died, and at first I figured in was a coping mechanism but later it became clear that these two had definetly had sex. When they announced their coupledom, it became clear that their had been yet another change in the relationship and that was when it hit me. She was pregnant." Sweets lifted a hand to Brennan. "I of course never said anything because if I did, I would be forced to report you, or loss my job for having prior knowledge. So, if anyone asks, I didn't know intill just now. Congrats, by the way. You two will be awesome parents." Sweets smiled and raised his drink at them before sipping it.

"I thought you had figured us out." Booth chortled.

"You have told Hacker, right?"

"Of course. He is very happy for us." Brennan smiled. "He says it's not a problem as long as we keep solving crimes well."

"That sounds like Hacker." Sweets laughed before looking serious. "Bigger question, have you told Parker yet? Or Max for that matter?"

"Max." Booth's skin drained of color rapidly. He had totally forgot about Max.

Normally Booth wasn't afraid of Max Keenan, not even a little. He was con and crook and nothing more. But this was different. He had knocked up his daughter. Dealing with the father of the woman you knocked up is never pleasant but in this case the father is an ex-con who was known to blugeon with sharpened pipe and wasn't afraid to take out FBI agents.

He was screwed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I will finish this request out if I get enough requests to do so. I just wanted to give you all this much at least, because it's as much as my muse came up with.**

** And my I just say I am super hyped for the 26th! Sweets birthday episode! I hope the show doesn't wreck it.**

** REVIEW AND REQUEST, MY DUCKIES!**


	13. nightmare

**Author's Note:**

** Hey, okay, so funny story. I went back and watched the first two episodes of season ten to prepare for the new episode because the Sweets 30th birthday might give me feelings I'm not prepare for. I figured I'd be fine re-watching it. I was very very very wrong. So, I started to rewatch season eight, mostly Sweets living with B&amp;B storyline because its one of my favorites because oh my God they were like a little family and Sweets and Brennan interacting is the most adorable thing on the planet and I won't let any of you tell me different. **

** The moral of this story is that even though watching season 8 makes me want to laugh and cry and throw things because it's so adorable that it breaks my heart because Sweets is dead and THEY WERE SO ADORABLE WHEN THEY WERE TOGETHER. AND MY HEART CAN HARDLY HANDLE IT. It has struck me with an inspiration bolt. For several oneshots and a new chapter of A Sweets Story. So you're just going to have to deal with it intill this phase passes. Good news, there should be a bunch of Brennan and Booth because a lot of the oneshots I have planned are Sweets/Brennan/Booth friendshippy in nature. Lots of focus on how they were like family, which was really solidified in that season. So I'm just going to write these oneshots intill my heart stops exploding.**

** I promise to start on the requests when I'm done. **

** SO, this one is based the night after The Friend in Need. Thats... all I'm going to day :)**

Brennan eyes opened when she heard the sounds of groaning and crying. Usually when she heard crying in the middle of the night, it was Christine but this was distictly deep and masculine in nature. Sweets. She rolled over and shook her sleeping partner.

"Booth... Booth!" She whispered.

"Bones... go to sleep." Booth grumbled, not opening his eyes as he stirred. After another second he peaked an eye open. "What's that sound?"

"Something is wrong with Sweets, we should check on him."

"Yeah, we probably should before it wakes up Christine." Booth grunted as he started to get up. "It's coming from the living room."

Brennan nodded and soon they were out the door. If the truth be told, Booth was a little concerned about Sweets. The shrink had been affected personally by their latest case and even once it was over Sweets still seemed tense, something Booth new a thing or two about. Even once the case the case was over you felt exposed, like someone had ripped off all your skin and your nerves were open for all to see. He wasn't really sure what conversation went down between Sweets and Kat Martin but it was clearly still bothering Sweets. Sweets had skipped dinner and went strait to bed, he was sure Bones had noticed to but hadn't said anything, neither of them had.

The couple tip-toed down to the living room, peering in carefully. The TV was on with the sound down low and Sweets was on the couch, an empty bowl of something sitting on the side table. Booth and Brennan knew Sweets sometimes came down here at night when he couldn't sleep. Sweets was worming around on the couch, sweat covering his face. His face was contorted in a pained expression as he whimpered things sleeply under his breath. As they got closer his words became clearer.

"Sorrrryyyy, I'm soorrryyy." The fear in his voice was extrememly evident. "N-... no..."

"Sweets?" Brennan asked as she got closer.

"N-no... _don't_." Sweets whimpered and that is when the screaming started and he started to thrash around voliently, back arching as tears rolled wildly down his face. Booth and Brennan rushed over to wake him but before they had even reached him he had fallen off the couch with thump, waking him.

He woke up with a soft curse, breathing heavy and rapid with panic. The couple stood still and watch as Sweet lay there on the floor, clenching the carpet in his fist as the tears continued to flow.

"Sweets... Lance?" Brennan whispered softly, concern in her voice, and his head snapped up.

"D-Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, I'm sorry." He cleared his throat as wipped his tears away from his eyes with shaking hands. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's fine. Are you okay?" Brennan asked, stepping closer as he got up.

"Y-yeah." Sweets lied, breathing still quick. He awkwardly straitened out his messed shirt, not making eye contact with either of them, before crossing his arms, something Booth saw as some sort of defense mechanism.

"Sweets... It's okay if-" Booth started before Christine's crying could be heard from upstairs.

"I got her." Sweets said all too quickly, rushing past them and up the stairs.

Booth looked over to Bones and immediately recognized her 'Mama Bones' face. She started to go follow him but Booth put a hand on her shoulder her stop her. He knew if she went, it might not go well. She looked back at Booth, eyes swimming with a mix off sadness and worry.

"He's not okay, Booth." She said, fidgeting slightly with her hands.

"I know, Bones, I'll handle it, okay? Man to man. If you go, you'll get all motherly and baby him and he's going to get defensive." Booth explained softly. "Go up to bed, I'll be up there in just a few minutes."

"Okay..." She nodded, giving him a short, sweet kiss before walking off.

Booth took a deep breath before making his way over to Christine's room. Her crying had been silenced for at least the last thirty seconds, so Sweets was still there he was sure. He looked into the room and confirmed it. Sweets was holding Christine close to his chest and murmuring a song to her and her little eyes were getting heavy with sleep. Booth smiled as he saw her little eyes shut and Sweets place her slowly back in the crib. Sweets gave Christine a kiss on her forehead before turning to go and seeing Booth, who's face turned serious and concerned. Sweets looked agitated and left the room, knocking shoulders with Booth as he left.

"Sweets-" Booth started, following him closely.

"We aren't talking about this, Booth." Sweets growled quietly, not turning or stopping to look at Booth.

"Like hell we aren't." Booth grabbed Sweets shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Trust me, I don't like this as much as you do but I can ingore it when you are moody and you skip dinner, but not when you have night terrors and cry on my floor. We might as well get it over with. What happened with Kat Martin that has you so crazy, man? We caught her rapist."

"Yeah, it's just... It's stupid." Sweets rubbed the back of his and looked to the floor. His defenses were down.

"What ever it is, I'd sure like to know." Booth put his hands on his hips.

"It's not even a big deal... I- I haven't had a nightmare like this in years, you don't have to worry about it." Sweets murmured and Booth sighed.

"You know, I understand you might taken this personally, both victims of rape and victims of... abuse can blame themselves, for what happened. You might have drawn a pararell." Booth said hestiantly. He hadn't what'd to say it out loud, but Sweets was forcing his hands.

"Am I really that transparent?" Sweets looked up to Booth.

"No, but I know a thing or two on the subject."

"Right... I... I told Kat about what happened and has just... rattled my cage a little, alright?" Sweets admitted, breaking eye contact again.

"Wait, you actually _told_ her? You've known us for years and we found out by accidient, even then you have never talked about it. And you just went out and told a stranger? Ow, that hurts." Booth put a hand over his chest.

"Yeah, sorry..." Sweets shuffled his feet. "I'm not really sure what came over me... but I mean it's not something I just talk about and even though I'm past it, it's not comfortable to talk about it, like with you and your father."

"Right... I get it. I'm sure you'll be fine, Sweets." Booth patted Sweets on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Booth." Sweets pulled Booth into a hug.

"Wasn't fishing for a hug." Booth said, but he hugged him back anyway.

"I know what happened in there looked but I'm fine, really I am... It was just a one time thing, promise, it won't happen again." Sweets gave a tired smile as he pulled away.

"I'm sure it won't. Just remember, Bones and I are always open if you need to talk, mostly Bones." Booth said, the last part making Sweets chuckle.

"I'm sure." Sweets chuckled. "Thanks, Booth, for trying... just knowing that you are actually willing to really talk about it makes me feel alot better to be honest."

"Yeah... I know..." Booth gave him a light punch to the shoulder. "Let's get on to bed. You can make those blueberry muffin Bones and Christine love so much in the morning."

"Yeah... Sure."

**Author's Note: **

** Weird ending is wierd... This is short but... Yeah... Will do better in the future.**

** Also, I'm thinking of changing my pen name to something less... weird sounding. What do you all think?**

** REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE :D **


	14. Sunday Dinner

Sweets smiled as he entered the diner, waving a hand at Booth and Brennan as he did. Booth waved back and Brennan sat up straiter and grinned widely at him, which was just a little strange but Sweets brushed it off. Brennan had been a little off around him since he had announced his moving out then the subsequent moving out that followed. Sweets assumed it was some sort of motherly thing.

"Hello, Sweets! How have things been going at your new apartment?" She asked as he took a seat. She had been doing that more often now to, asking about his personal life. Namely his apartment.

"It's been going fine, Dr. Brennan." He smiled, straitening his tie slightly. "The other tenants have been great."

"I'm sure they have." Booth scoffed, rolling his eyes, and Sweets gave him a flat look. He knew Booth assumed he was sleeping with them, he had been making jokes about it all week.

"It's not like that, Booth."

"Sure it's not."

"It's not."

"Okay."

"Anyway..." Sweets said, looking away from Booth and to Brennan. "It's been great."

"I'm sure it is, those girls seem nice." Brennan smiled at them. "So, are you coming over tonight for dinner?"

"Oh... you were serious about that?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"Of course I was, we would love to have you. Just because you aren't living with us anymore doesn't mean you can't come over and eat with us. Christine misses you to, you should visit more." Brennan said, sipping her tea, and Booth looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Visit more? I've only been gone a week." Sweets laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes and you haven't been over once! I believe that Christine thinks you are mad at her." Brennan crossed her arms.

"Christine thinks that? Dr. Brennan she is sixteen months old." Sweets blinked. "She only know ten words."

"Sixteen months is plently old enough, she remembers people very well, including you. You are her favorite person that isn't me or Booth and you are gone all the time now, she is very confused." Brennan gave a stern nod.

"Dr. Brennan, you don't think that you might be projecting your own feelings on her? You are very motherly by nature since you had Christine and I think you may have gotten rather... attached me while I was staying with you and that is perfectly reasonable."

"That's rediculious, I'm simple looking out for my daughter." Brennan dismissed him. "Are you coming over for dinner tonight or not?"

"Yeah, sure, Dr. Brennan." Sweets chuckled, shaking his head as their food arrived.

##################################################################

Sweets smiled as he walked up to the house of his two closest friends, a bottle of wine in hand. He knocked on the door and within seconds it was swung open to the smiling face of Brennan.

"Sweets, you're here!" She smiled, giving him an unexpected hug, which he excepted gladly.

"And I brought wine!" He laughed, shaking the bottle as she released him.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled, taking the wine before leading him into the home by the wrist. "Booth, Christine, Sweets is here!"

"Did you miss me?" Sweets smiled as he walked into the living room.

"I saw you two hours ago at work."

"Right..." Sweets sighed before looking to Christine. "What about you? Did you miss Uncle Sweets?"

Christine, who sucking down milk in a sippy cup, looked up with him with her big, 'I'm adorable' eyes before lighting up with joy and dropping the bottle, reaching up at the man she hadn't seen in a week, which was more like two months in baby time. Sweets laughed and picked the little girl up, holding her close and letting her snuggle up to him. He glanced to the side and saw Booth and Brennan exchange meaningful looks, the kinds that parents gave eachother when they had a kid coming home to visit when they moved out.

"So, when is dinner?" He asked, tilting his head at them.

"In just a few minutes, just take a sit with Christine intill we call for you guys." Booth said, walking off.

Sweets nodded, going over and sitting on the couch with Christine. He smiled down at her and she smiled back, covering her face with little hands and peaking through her fingers at him. He laughed and started to blow raspberries against her belly, which made her giggle wildly. Brennan smiled at them softly as she watched Sweets make her laugh and her make him laugh as a result and felt her heart swell in a way that had become very familar as of late. It was swell of motherly love that she found accompanied Sweets since the first few weeks of Sweets living with them. She had missed having Sweets around, of course she liked that Booth and her had thier privacy back and that Sweets was on his own but having him gone was a bit unnerving. She wondered if this is what parents felt like when thier children left their care.

Brennan watched Sweets cuddle her little girl as she set up for dinner and the smile on his face made her smile grow. After a minute Booth called for dinner to start and she watched as Sweets stood up and walked over, Christine curled up against his chest ans smiling happily into his shirt. He lowered the little girl carefully into her highchair before ruffling her hair, which made her giggle. Christine looked from Sweets and then to her and then back to him, flailing her tiny arms at him in a way that seemed to say 'Mommy, look who is here!'

"Yes, Christine, I see him." She smiled as she took a seat by her child. "You missed your Uncle Sweets, didn't you?"

"Yes." She slurred out on her young, clusmy tongue, nodding her adorable little head.

"You wish he would come around more often, don't you?" Brennan asked, reaching over and letting Christine grab her finger.

"Bones." Booth said, voice giving a warning.

"What?"

"You know what."

"I thought you wanted me to move out, Dr. Brennan." Sweets smiled as Booth dumped his food on his plate, quirking a brow at her.

"I did... I am very glad you are living on your own away from us, but I find I am not entirely happy you aren't here anymore." Brennan said, stabbing her salad with a fork. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, but I understand. You have recently become a mother, so when you took me under your care of course you started to feel maternal over me, it's not like I didn't notice." Sweets smiled at Brennan.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Booth groaned, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"We are pretty much done, Booth." Sweets chuckled before giving Brennan symathetic. "Dr. Brennan, if it helps I will come over every Sunday for dinner like this and will come over and do things with Christine whenever I can intill you adjust to me being out of the house."

"Would you?" She looked up with her crystal blue eye, nawing at her bottom lip.

"Sure, it's no problem." Sweets chuckled before shaking his head. "Just stop asking about my apartment everytime you see me when we don't have a case."

"I can do that." She smiled, nodding her head.

"I can get behind this on one condition. You bring over some of those karate ass kicking movies to watch." Booth gave a subtle smirk that Sweets then mirrored.

"I can do that. Hows next Friday work?"

"Awesome." Booth said, nodding his head. "It's a plan."

"It's a plan." Sweets smiled before taking a bite from his plate. "Now onto dinner, which one of you made this macaroni? This is amazing."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

** This one is short to, most of these season 8 focused ones will be. Sorry... :(**

** But yeah, so I was watching the last episode of the Sweets living with B&amp;B arch and I noticed Brennan ask if he would be coming over for Sunday dinners... and yes, that was all it took for me. I'm weird like that. Plus Brennan's behavior the whole episode towards Sweets was very... Mama Bones, or at least I thought so. I might be crazy.**

** Okay, so I loved the two reviews I got on the last chapter, they were nice and detailed and I really appreciated it and would love to see that again. I love getting specifics on what you like about chapter so I can refine my style. Plus, it makes me really happy, like my stomach and heart do a little happy dance. Plus I really need some good reviews right now because school has me really stressed... like seriously...**

** SO YEAH. REVIEW. PLEASE**


	15. Morning with Christine

"Who dreams about murder at three in the morning?" Sweets groaned before rolling over and clossing his eyes back shut, hoping to get a little more sleep before Christine's little cries came from that monitor. He closed his eyes and then...

The cries started.

"Seriously?" He groaned, rolling over and looking to the baby monitor like it was the one that wronged him. He waited just another second to see if she would just stop on her own before getting up with a grunt and starting down the hall. Sweets peeked into the baby's room to see her sitting up in the crib, crying out for help and flailing her tiny little limbs.

"Heeeyyyy there, Christine... Chrissy... What's the matter, huh? What's wrong?" He cooed in a soft voice, picking the small child up and holding her up infront of him. Christine wiggled unhappily and cried out, giving him a big, teary eyed look, the tears in her eyes making her pupils look twice as large and shiny. Sweets gave Christine a little sniff before turning his face away and coughing. "I found the problem! Woo, that stinks. Someone needs a daiper change, huh?"

Christine of course didn't answer, but instead just continued to cry at him. Sweets lowered the little girl onto a changing table, shushing her as she whined out at him and squirm. He held Christine still, but just barely, as he peeled her little oncie open and opened the daiper up. Holding his breath as to not take in the fumes, Sweets quickly cleaned Christine up before swiftly tossing the dirty daiper away and slipping a new one onto the still upset and now much more silent child. After closing the oncie back up he picked her back up and held her close to him, bouncing her softly to try to sooth the child. Once Christine had stopped whimpering and squirming around Sweets placed her gently back in the crib.

She looked up at him and did what Sweet now recognized as her signature pout. Eyes large and sad, lip poking out and quivering ever so slightly. He smiled at her, starting to rub her little baby tummy in soothing circles before starting to hum a little song. This seemed to make Christine happy, her tiny face smiling at him before yawning and fluttering her eyes shut. Sweets then tip-toed back out of the room and into his own before laying down and shut his eyes to sleep.

An hour later Christine was back up, crying out at the top of her lungs. This time, getting her to go back down was not as easy of a task because he couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with her. After an hour of cradling, trying to give her a bottle, and a variety of techinques that help babies with gas, she was finally calmed down and asleep again. As he made his away back into bed he noticed the time. 5:30 AM. Sweets groaned, burrying his face in his pillow and praying that Christine would sleep the next two hours before slipping into unconsiousness.

Two hours later, Sweets' alarm woke him with a start. Cracking his back as he got up, Sweets got out of bed with a yawn. He made his way down the hall, making sure to peek into Christine's room to make sure she was still sleeping, which she was, before heading over to the kitchen. He supposed he should start on breakfast before Christine woke up. By the time Sweets had slid the blueberry muffins into the oven he could hear Christine babbling over the baby moniter, making him smile ever so slightly before he started to make his way to her room.

"Hey, Chrissy." He grinned as he walked up to the baby's crib. Christine looked up at him before squeaking and reaching up for him. "You want out, huh? Okay, here you gooooo!" Sweets gave her a kiss on the forehead as he lifted the child from her tiny baby prison, making her giggle.

Sweets carried the little one into the kitchen before placing her into her highchair. He made her a sippy cup of diluted apple juice, half water and half juice like Brennan had shown him, and gave it to the child, who then started to suckle it down. Sweets smiled at the sight before feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He quickly wipped the phone out and checked the message.

'Got evidence on Carville, going to seize his house. Need you to get Christine ready and to daycare.' The text from Booth said and Sweets resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Chrissy." Sweets looked to Christine, who didn't pay him much attention and simply focused on her juice. "Yeah, you understand."

Soon the muffins were done and Sweets gave Christine one, which she then tore into, ripping it into bit that she then smashed into her mouth. By the time she was done she had crumbs and mashed blueberries all over her face and hands. She looked up to Sweets with her adorable blue eyes, flailing her hands in a way that translated to 'Look at me. Look at what I did.'

"Looks like I have to clean you up before we get ready, huh?" Sweets gave her an amused look as he plucked the girl from the seat. She shook her head at the idea, pouting in an adorably grumpy way, which made Sweets laugh.

After twenty minutes of struggling to get her cleaned and dressed, which had of course involved lots of screaming on Christine's part, she was ready and all that was left was for him to get dressed and ready and for him to clean the mess Christine made on her chair. He let out a sigh. This was going to be a long morning.

########################################################################

Sweets bounced little Christine as he made his way into the Jeffersonian daycare, giving the little girl a smiled as she gripped onto his shirt. She had taken a little nap in the car and she was a little cranky to be awakened.

"Hey, Sweets!" He heard the ever familar of Angela and looked up to the source. "You look like you were hit by a bus."

"A bus named Christine." Sweets gave the woman a tired looking smile.

"Booth and Brennan dump her on you?" Angela asked, walking up with her own little boy.

"You guessed it."

"Yeah, well it was worth it, they got this guy nailed." Angela said before rolling her eyes slightly. "Good thing to, since they had us all up and five in the morning analzing things."

"Word. So, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting little Michael Vincent before I have to get to work." Angela said before nodding over to an area of carpet. "Come on and take a load off."

"Alright." Sweets said, walking over and taking a seat on a beanbag chair and sitting Christine down, Angela going the same. Christine and Michael Vincent sat there, staring at eachother for a moment before starting babble at each other.

"So... how have things been staying with Booth and Brennan?" Angela nudged Sweets with her elbow, wiggling her brows at him.

"It's been fine... Christine is great... watching them intereact at home has been something." Sweets chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but seriously, they are great, certiantly keep me busy." Sweets smiled down at Christine, who was trying to squish Michael's face.

"Find any good places yet?" Angela tilted her head.

"No, not yet. I found this one place but I don't think I'll take it, it's really far from work."

"Mhm, sure it is." She said, looking to the side.

"It is."

"Sure."

"_It is._"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Short... shortshortshortshort. And wierd. But take it because I'm tired and I really stressed about this college test I'm studying for. **

** Loved the reviews! Please leave more like them. I dig details, peeps.**

** REVIEW, DUCKIES!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sweets gave an easy smile as he sauntered into the living room of his coworkers home, which had of course been living in for a number of weeks but if he ever claimed the living area as his own he knew he'd be out on his ass in seconds. Sitting down on the couch, he pulled out a book and lightly flipped through the pages before turning and laying out on the couch.

It had been a long day. That morning Christine had lanked on his hair, actually ripping some of it out. He had to complete three profiles and see two patients, one of whom had a break through that ended up involving a lot of weeping on his shoulder. All he wanted was to read this new book he had found and then take a hot bath, possibly both at the same time. He opened the book and started to eagerly read, develing deep into the plot of the sci-fi novel he had picked up. Just as he had finished the character discriptions he heard a familar voice clear his throat and he looked up.

Brennan and Booth as well as Angela and Hodgins were standing there, smiling at him, the women both holding their very small children. He gave them a flat look and a sighed, sitting up. He could tell they wanted something from him from the grins on their faces. Based on the men's dress shirts and the ladies' dresses, something having to do with them going somewhere, which meant babysitting.

"Heeeyyyy, Sweets, you look... awesome today." Angela said slowly, taking a seat by the shrink. Buttering him up, nice touch on Angela's part. He knew he looked like a cranky nutball.

"Lies. What do you guys want?" Sweets sat his book aside and crossed his arms. Wasn't going to need that thing anymore.

"Well, we decided to go out on a double date because y'know... why not? And we were planning on leaving both the kiddos at our place with Jack and I's regular baby sitter buuuttttt..." Angela sucked her teeth, raising her shoulder.

"They sorta fell through... So, we thought that Christine and Michael Vincent's favorite Uncle Sweets to watch them! ...Yayyyyy." Hodgins did little jazz hands.

"I'm their only Uncle Sweets."

"So that's a yes?" Booth asked, raising his brows at his friend.

"Just hand them over." Sweets sighed, opening his arms up to receive the babies. Before he knew which way was up, his arms were all full of children and the couples were wishing him goodbye. He blinked at the door before looking to the two children curled in his arms. "So, either one of you want to watch Star Trek?" The babies blinked at him like he was speaking in some sort of foreign. "No... So how about some Dragon Tales?" The babies perked up at this and wiggled happily. Then, his phone buzzed with a text from none other than Brennan.

'I want updates every half an hour, with pictures.' The text read and Sweets chuckled. Of course.

'Yes mam.' He texted back before smiling at the babies.

"It's show time, little ones! Lets have some fun, yeah?"

"Yes!" Michael cooed, flailing his tiny arms and Christine nodded in agreement with her friend/cousin.

##################################################################################

"I feel sorta bad about dumping the kids on Sweets like that." Angela chewed her lip as the two couples sat to wait for their table to be ready.

"Don't sweat it, Ange, Sweets loves those two crazy kiddos. He'll be just fine." Hodgins chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and giving her a squeeze.

"If it helps he should be sending me his first update any minute now." Brennan said, waving her phone slightly.

"You seriously had him agree to that?" Angela chuckled, shaking her head at the humor. As if she had said the magic words, Brennan's phone lit up with a message from Sweets.

"Yes... He's says the kids are fine, Michael Vincent is watching Dragon Tales and Christine is napping. Here are the pictures." Brennan turned her phone arond and showed Angela the picutres.

The first picture of Christine, sprawled out amongst toys and blankets, sleeping like tiny drunk person. The second was of Michael, who's face was turned towards the phone camera but eyes were turned away, likely towards the TV, and he had a clueless look on his little features that seemed to have a dash of curiousity and surpise dotted across it aswell. The final picture was of Sweets grinning and giving a thumbs up, which made Angela laugh.

"He is such a dork." Angela laughed, shaking her head again.

"I know, right?" Booth snorted. "Try living with him."

"Sweets is highly educated as well as having certain tastes and qualities that are uncommon for men his age, I don't see how that makes him a dork..." Brennan looked confused, looking first to Booth and then to Angela for answers.

"It's just how he is, Bren. He's a big, dorky teddy bear who likes sci-fi and old rock music and movies." Angela said before tilting her head at the couple. "So, since we are talking about Sweets, how about you two dish. What is it like living with him?"

"It's been great." Brennan smiled.

"Eh, I'd say it's been fine... He's always insisting that all the leftovers be rapped and he has this juice in the fridge along with a bunch of other shrink foods. Plus, I still don't like him using our bathrooms, I keep having to pick hairs from the drain, the kid is like sasquach." Booth crossed his arms and pouted slightly while Brennan seemed unfazed.

"Booth is not ajusting well to there being another adult male in our home, especially since Sweets has become progessively more alpha male-like in the last year or so." Brennan sucked her lips together tightly before smiling. "Booth has really rubbed off on him, though he is much more mature than Booth at times, it seems. He is certainly more organized then Booth is. He has also been helping around the house, doing the dishes and laundry, vaccuming, sometimes he even makes breakfast. His coffee making abilties are impressive as well."

"Really?" Angela laughed, exchanging some looks with her husband.

"Yes, and Christine loves him aswell. I enjoy having Sweets over, it's nice. Plus, I enjoy helping him have a true chance to grow up and leave home, a process that was likely rushed in his own childhood. He never meet these anthropogical standards and I feel good helping him achieve them so he can move on and have more fullfilling life."

"I'm sure you do, sweetie." Angela chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"One good thing about him is his movie collection. I used to think it was childish but damn those movies, especially the kungu ones, they are great." Booth smiled slightly. Angela had of course figured Booth out minutes ago.

"Come on, Booth, just admit it, you love having Sweets around." Angela grinned in an almost cheeky manner. "He's like you're little brother, you love him. Admit it, come on."

"Okay... I admit, it's nice, sorta, to have Sweets around the house."

"Christmas is coming up, you going to get him a stocking?" Hodgins snorted and Angela gave him a playful glare.

"We are waiting another two and a half weeks before we do anything regarding Sweets and Christmas, just incase he moves out." Brennan said in her sciencist way.

"Fair enough." Angela chuckled before their waiter walked up and called their party name.

#################################################################################

The two couple walked back into the house at nearly midnight. They had a good night, they had fun and Sweets had taken good care of the kids. Every half an hour intill about an hour ago he had sent an update, normally with some sort of joke or pun. Angela's personal favorite was when he sent a picture of him, Christine and Michael, Michael and Christine looking all upset and crying and with him making a pityful pouty look with the caption 'Status: Missing our Mommies.' They all stepped lightly into the mostly silent living area, the only sounds heard was the TV, intill they got closer and they heard the soft sounds of snoring. They stepped into the living and then they saw it.

Sweets, Christine, and Michael Vincent were all asleep. Christine and Michael were curled up in an adorable manner and Sweets arms held them securely in place. Angela had to hold back squeals of joy.

They all walked up to the couch, smiles broad on their faces. Booth and Angela carefully picked up their spawns, as to not wake them or Sweets, while Hodgins turned off the TV. Brennan then drapped a blanket over Sweets, an incredibly motherly smile on her face.

"Thanks for the night, guys, it was fun. We should do it again sometime." Angela whispered and Booth and Brennan nodded before the couple went ahead and left.

Booth went to go put Christine to bed, before looking back at Sweets and smiling for a second before he turned back and walked off.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So this is another really weird oneshot. My brain is stressed. I might do a part two to this of Sweets taking care of the kids if I want. I also have an idea for an AU oneshot with Sweets, Christine, and Seeley Lance and Sweets talking about when he lived with B&amp;B... plus I am going to do some request soon, promise.**

** Also, um... There is probably going to be either a strong increase or decrease in updates. My great-grandmother is... really sick. Foods is going down the wrong pipe, a lung is collapsed... they are making her comfortable. I don't know how I'm going to react emotionally... When my grandpa died I burrried myself in writing but this time might be different so I can't be sure this time around... I juust wanted to warn you of that... yeah. So there might be an increase or a decrease. We shall see... **

** So, REVIEW! PLEASE! I dig details, my peeps.**


	17. A reading

Avalon smiled as she watched Brennan and Booth walk back up the aisle together. She knew they were meant for each other, that this was their fate. It may have been merky at times, that little pest Pelant was hard to predict but it had worked out in the end. Slowly everyone started to file out of the area, when suddenly a hand accidiently brushed against her and she got a strong reading off it. She quickly snatched the hand and yanked them closer so she could get a more clear reading.

"Hey!" The man squeaked as she grabbed his face and stared him down. It was the shrink, Sweets as she remembered. "Avalon? Um, what are you doing?"

Avalon took a deep breath as she stared him down. What she was feeling from him, what she saw was very... confusing and mixed. She a great joy and laughter... a child, possibly. Something that was joyious. She could also feel a darkness, something different from the dark child that was ever present. After another split second she recognized it. Death. The feelings, the visions, were very mixed. It could go either way, he was coming at a crossroads, and soon.

"Oh... Oh, you dear child..." She shook her head.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"You're coming to a crossroads soon, dear... A big one. You will be either receiving a great joy or..." She bit her lip, stopping herself. He didn't need to know that. "There is no doubt."

"Is there anything I can do about it?" He asked, inching away from her but looking interested non the less.

"No, deary... I'm afraid this one is out of any of our hands... It's all up to the spirits how this goes, I just hope they make the best choice, you were a very big tool in their getting these two love birds together and it would be a shame if something bad happened to you." She patted one of his hands.

"Yeah... I- I'm sure." Sweets cleared his throat before scammering away, just a little creeped out by this turn of events. She sighed as she watched him go. She hopes nothing happens to that boy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So... This is just a quick little drabble and don't really expect any one to have read this but hey, why not?**

** This literally just came to me a few minutes ago and threw this together and figured why not post it.**

** Sorry for the pause in updates, waiting for my Great- Grandmother to die has made me scatter brained and I am also writing a Swaisy Bones/Criminal Minds crossover that my cowrite/friend gave me the idea for while I was visiting MaMaw in the hospital. So... There is that. I will start posting again soon, promise.**

** So, if anyone read this. REVIEW! Please. **


	18. 100 theme part 1

**1\. Name**

Booth smiled down at the infant that lay in his arm. Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets. It was a mouthful of a name, but it was still sweet. He could help but focus on the first name. Seeley. Sweets wanted to name his first born son after him. He was honored and saddened by this fact. The name fit the child though, he was a very serious looking baby, his tiny little brows scrunched together, aborbing everything around him and examining it carefully. A nice, strong, intellegent name for a child that was as such.

His smile grew and as he started to whisper stories of the new born's late father to the child, who simply stared at him.

**2\. Family**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OHHHHHHH!" Daisy shreiked out as she had another contraction, panting heavily as it ended. "Ow... oh... when is he going to come oooouuutttt!? Get out of meeeeee."

"I doubt think begging is doing to work in this situation, Miss Daisy." Sweets gave his girlfriend a smile and a squeeze of the hand.

"It's worth a shot." Daisy grumbled, rolling her head to the side and giving him a pitiful look. "Why won't he come out, Lance? I wanna meet him."

"Well you've made such a nice home for him, I wouldn't want to leave either." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, we will be a family soon enough."

**3\. Rival **

Sweets smiled as he watched LJ and Margy raced down the driveway on their bikes. Those two had been rivals since the minute they were born. He swore they competed in the womb if you squinted at them. LJ was constantly trying to elevate himself because he was the young twin, a fact Margy never let any of them forget. It didn't help that Margy had a tonal eiditic memory, she literally remembered everything she heard. Sweets had a feeling their rivalry wasn't ending soon.

**4\. Friend **

Booth smiled at Sweets as he watched him tickle his little girl under her chin. He was happy to call him is friend.

**5\. Betrayal **

Sweets looked at his two youngest children, eyes wide and brows scrunched. He couldn't believe what they had just told him. It was a betrayal! He couldn't believe they were helping them win this whole time.

"You two were helping them cheat at cards this whole time!?" Ssweets gestured wildy to Booth and Brennan, who were sitting across from Sweets.

**6\. Cat**

Sweets sighed as he typed up the next sentence of his latest paper before leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. Seeley had hit his rebellious stage at the ripe age of twelve and liked loud music. A lot. He had kept Margy and LJ up most of the night, as well as Sweets and Daisy. Sweets' best guess was this stage was caused by the stress of school but he digressed. All he wanted to do was take a nap.

Suddenly, something jumped on his lap. Something soft. He hadn't paid much attention to it, that is intill it started to _purr_. He looked down to see a gray cat staring up at him with gaint yellow eyes. He blinked at it and it blinked back. They didn't have a cat.

"Kiiidddsss... Why is there a cat in the house!?"

"She was so cute, daddy!" Little Margy's voice sounded from the living room. "I had to let her in!"

Of course.

**7\. Sky **

Sweets smiled as he stretched out on the blanket spread across the grass at little Margy's request. Sweets had taken the twins and their newest addition, Lily Rose Sweets to the park. The kids had been a little upset since Seeley had left for college so he decided to take them out.

"Daddy, look at the sky! The clouds are in such pretty shapes today!" Margy grinned, pionting up at the sky. "That one is a kitten."

"No, way, that is totally a turtle." LJ scoffed.

"Not that one, doofus! The one next to it!"

"Margy, be nice to your brother." Sweets sighed, though he knew she wasn't going to listen. She was as hard-headed as her motherr.

"But I'm right, you agree with me, right, Rosey?" She turned to her baby sister, who was laying down between her and LJ, sleeping soundly. "She totally agrees with me."

"Sure, Margy." Sweets and LJ said in unison before looking back up to the sky.

**8\. New **

Sweets let a soft smile filt onto his face as he lifted his new son towards his face. He was so... soft and pink... and new. He even smelt new. He gave little Seeley a kiss on the forehead, getting a nice strong wiff of that new baby smell in the process.

**9\. Cold **

Sweets opened the down to see Booth, Brennan, Christine, and little Hank outside his home, standing out in the snow and smiling widely.

"Geez, guys, what are you doing!?" He gasped before pulling them inside. "It's freezing out!"

"We wanted to come over for a suprise visit. Then it started to snow." Booth answered. "Now close that door, you're letting the cold in."

**10\. Gone **

Daisy stepped slowly back into her apartment, a hand on her swollen stomach. Closing the door, she ventured in further and sat on the couch. It was over. The case was closed, his ashes were spread, and she had nothing left to do. She was alone, in the place they owned together. She picked up a picture, one of her and her Lance, he was holding her close, kissing her cheek and rubbing her baby bump. Tears started to pop up in her in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe he was _gone_, but he was. Her Lance-a-lot was gone and she couldn't get him back this time, and that was the worst.

Suddenly she felt her little one kick her in the spleen and smiled through her tears, rubbing a thumb over the bump. At least she would always have a tiny piece of him in him.

**11\. Welcome **

The team sat in the waiting room, the only sounds being Booth's constantly tapping foot. They were waiting patiently (Or not so patiently) for the arrival of Sweets' first born. They had rapped up the case they were working and so now this was it. Time was moving too slow. Booth wished he could arrest time for being so cruel to them by being this slow. After a few minutes that felt like hours there was an earth shattering, window breaking, eardrum bursting screech from Daisy's room, then silence. After another minute, Sweets walked out, blue bundle in arms.

"Heyyyyy, everybody, meet Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets." He whispered as the group shot up from their seats.

"Hey there, little guy." Booth said before looking up to Sweets, asking with his eyes for permission to hold the boy, which Sweets nodded to, slipping the boy into his arms. "Hey, buddy... welcome to the world. I'm your Uncle Booth."

**12\. Heat **

Sweets wipped the sweat from his brow before leaning back in his chair. There was a record heat wave in the area and the air conditioning in half the building had blow out. He slammed his laptop shut. He was done. He was going home to Booth and Brennan, where their was air conditioning. He got up and stormed out of the office, fast as he could.

When he got back to Booth and Brennan's house, things weren't much better.

"Ah, what? The air is out here to!?" He groaned as he peeled his sweat covered jacket off.

"Yeah, Sweets, it is." Booth huffed, leaning back on the couch as the younger man swiftly removed his botton up and tie, leaving him in an undershirt. "I thought you were going into work today?"

"That was a mistake. A horrible horrible mistake. If anyone asks, I have a cold. Cough cough." Sweets groaned, plopping himself down on the couch. "Dr. Brennan still sticking it out?"

"Yeah... She gets stir crazy at home." Booth shrugged a shoulder. "Plus they still have air."

"Lucky... you know, it wouldn't hurt to go... visit Christine at the Jeffersonian daycare... where the air conditioning is. Maybe pick her up, take her to a pool?"

"I agree with that that plan of action, lets get going."

**16\. Addiction **

Sweets let out a strained, whispy gasp as Daisy gave him a kiss on his neck and started a trail down his chest. Daisy and him had broken off the engagement, but they couldn't stop... seeing each other. He slid his hands down her back and then back before running his fingers through her hair as she got lower lower on his person.

He supposed it was something he couldn't stop. No matter what he would always be addicted to her.

**82\. Food **

Sweets quirked a brow at the man sitting at his desk just abit outside his office. The man had at least four containers of Chinese take out out on his desk along with a box of donuts and bucket of fried chicken. Man, this guy had a lot of food.

"Hey, you there, who are you? I haven't seen you around...?" Sweets called to the man, who looked up to him, a noodle hanging from his mouth.

"Hey there!" The man grinned, slurping the noodle up before holding out a hand. "I'm Agent James Aubrey!"

**91\. Organs **

Cam sucked in a deep breath as she slowly dug the knife into Sweets dead, cold flesh before dragging it down and opening his abdomen. She sucked back a breath as she started to reach down before stalling. She couldn't do this, this was Sweets. She couldn't do this to Sweets.

_This isn't Sweets... This is a set of remains... That will help us catch the man that killed Sweets._

She had hang onto those words. This was not Sweets, it was just another body, like anyother body. She reached into the body cavity and scooped out the organs with the help of Daisy and weighed them before removing the stomach and squeezing the contents out.

"Looks like he had a sandwhich for lunch... Ham, cheese... and..."

"Pickles. I had insisted he tried my sandwich. The baby likes pickles." Daisy sniffled, smiling softly at the memory before it faded away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So... I'm doing one of these! Tada? So this is part one. There will be many parts.**

** What? You want to know WHY I am doing one of these? Writer's block? Nope. It's more of a... motivation block. I have buckets of ideas. Many many many many... MANY ideas. Some of which I have start but haven't finished because... eh... I'm just sorta lossing my motivation. I went to getting like five or six reviews a chapter for whatever I posted to like... maybe one or two. And I do love love my regular reviewers, but... I dunno. People are starting to move on from Sweets, which is good... and I have other fandoms I want to write for but have been unmotivated and have been generally not doing to write for this one... but I'm not really doing anything the fandom wants... plus I'm also a little busy mourning the loss of someone before I even lose them. So there is that. **

** I will be posting real chapters, but you guys get this to, to hold you over intill I stop being stupid. **

** Most of these are from my Twins AU... because I love it so so much, even though I'm sure you all hate it. Also, you might notice there is the appearance of a Lily Rose Sweets in one of those... she will come up again in a future oneshot so, there you go. Orginally she was going to be Lily Michelle but I changed it because Rose is my great-grandmother's middle name and... yeah... Plus it's like a little joke, yeah? Daisy made a Lily Rose :D **

** I might be doing one of these for Criminal Minds and Psych... What do you think? Any you multi-fandomnauts out there want to see that? XD lol**

** Leave a review, pretty please! Love reviews, my ducklings! :)**


	19. 100 themes part 2

**13\. Luck **

Sweets sat back on the couch, at which time he was immediately leaned against by his Daisy, who was six months pregnant with their fourth child. Then Margy and LJ all but tackled him and hugged up to him and Daisy, despite the fact they were about three years too big to be doing so. Seeley Lance then leaned against him as well, though he was trying to play it off like he was tired. Teenagers.

He smiled at his little unit and rapped his arms around Daisy and Seeley, though Seeley gave a protest of 'Daddddddd!', though Sweets ingored that. He just felt so lucky to have them all... when they weren't bickering... but he was lucky none the less, to have such beautifull and intelligent wife and children, and he was thankful for such luck everyday.

"So, let's watch this movie, yeah? It's robot time!" He grinned.

**14\. Hate **

"Annoying! Yes, that is actually what I'm here about. I've done a survey of my people and-"

His heart flared with anger and agitation. He knew this day was coming, the day that one of them came in, either Cam or Brennan, would come in and say the words 'we all think you're annoying and we hate you.' And here it was, confirmation. They all hated him, and thought he was pest. It was always this way when he tried to get involved in groups.

"And they think I'm annoying. No, it's worse, they hate me!"

**15\. Love **

Sweets sighed loudly as Seeley started to wail out again. The child had been crying for two days strait. He trudged out of bed after receiving a boney elbow to the ribs from his lovely girlfriend. Dragging his feet, he entered the room and scooped the child up from his crib. After checking his daiper and crying to feed him with little success he conceded to just rocking him intill he calmed down. Then, just as his crying stopped and Sweets smiled at him at which time Seeley smiled softly at him and giggled, giving him him a look of unconditional love and Sweets' heart melted.

**17\. Color **

Stretching out one arm and scratching the waistline of his underwear with the other, Sweets trudged slowly from bed. Daisy was gone on some sort of anthropology adventure, which left him alone with little Seeley. It had it's ups and down. A down was that he had to care for his little boy all alone, but an up was able to walk around in his underwear and scratch as he please without fear of judgement.

He walked up to his mirror and looked up before holding back a shout of suprise. There was series of bright marker colors spread all across his face. He heard a giggle come from the closet.

"SEEELLLEEEEEYYYYY!"

**18\. Secret **

Booth smiled as Brennan walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Hey... feel anybetter, Bones?" He asked, rapping his arms around her as she crawled back into bed.

"Alittle." She murmured, snuggling into his chest. "Morning sickness is horrible."

"I know, but it's worth it, right?"

"Right... Booth, when are we going to tell the others about the baby?" Brennan asked, giving him her patented puppy eyes.

"Soon, Bones, we aren't telling just incase something happens, remember? It's our little secret, for now, the team can't handle another loss. They get their hopes up and something happens, after Sweets? We can't, the team can't take another loss."

"I know... but I'm so happy about this baby. If like to think the others would be to."

"I know, I know... but it has to our little secret."

**19\. Star **

Sweets peeked into his backyard at his family, who were gathered around a mound of loose dirt. Their dog, Lady, had just died. She had artritis and cancer so had to get her put down. Sweets felt bad for them, they missed her, and so did he, though to a lesser extent. It's hard to get attached to something that made you sneeze when forgot to take your allergy pills. The twins were especially upset. They got Lady when they were just little babies, as a companion to help keep the kids occupied, maybe out of guilt for them both being so busy, whatever the reasoning, his little family very saddened by this loss.

"Hey, guys, you want to come inside? It's dark out... and I made lasagna!" Sweets smiled, walking out into the area. They didn't react much and Sweets sighed before going over and taking a seat by them. "Wanna talk about it?"

"We miss her, daddy!" Margy smiled, looking up at him with heart shatteringly sad eyes.

"I know... I know, come on, follow me." Sweets said, crawling out from under the tree and into the center of the lawn before laying out on his back. After a few second, the rest of his family joined him. "Look, kiddos, I know your sad about Lady dying... but it's okay, because she is watching us, from up there." He pionted at the stary sky.

"The stars?"

"Yeah, the stars. My parents always told me... that when people and pets die, they become stars, so they can watch over us all the time. That is where Lady is." Sweets smiled, wrapping his arms around his children. "Up there, in the stars, watching us... and... chasing her tail... and chewing on socks."

"She up there? With Grandma and Grandpa?" LJ asked, looking up at his father.

"Yeah, bud, with grandma and grandpa." He gave them a more sad smile at the mention of his parents.

"Hi, Grandma! Hi, Grandpa! Take care of Lady for us!" Margy called to the sky with a wave, making the others laugh.

**20\. Planet **

"WOOAAAHHH, everything is so big!" Christine cooed as they stepped into the muesum. The whole team had off for the day and so they decided to take a fieldtrip to the space and science muesum. The kids were off the wall excited.

"Look at the planets, daddy!" Little Seeley Lance squealed with joy, spinning around in circles and staring at the model planets hanging on the ceiling. "They are so big and round, like Mommy!" He smiled at his mother, who was heavily pregnant with the twins. Sweets looked suprised while Daisy look stupendiously offended, then angry.

"Woah, buddy! That's cool and all but lets not call your mother a planet." He cleared his throat, slowly moving the boy out of the line of fire of anything Daisy might throw.

"Why not?"

"Because Daddy likes sleeping in his bed, not the couch, lets go to the star exibit."

**27\. Pain **

The team shuffled slowly into the area of this park that is permantly burned into all their memories. Where the dumped his ashes just under a year ago. The children ran all about, unaware of their parent inner turmoil. It had been a year since they lost him, since Booth, Brennan, and Aubrey found him in that parking lot, bleeding internally. Over the year the pain had lessened, but today it was rearing it's ugly head yet again.

They missed him, they missed more then words could really express. The closest thing they could have equated it to being punched in the chest. Repeatedly. Which was rather morib, conscidering how Sweets left. Standing there, watching children play, they had wonder if it would get easier each time days like this roll around or if this was a pain they would be stuck with.

**28\. Soda **

Sweets was sitting in his office, minding his newest paper, when he heard the cheers of children and saw something flash by his window. This could only mean bad things. And possible property damage. Walking out onto his lawn, He saw Michael Vincent, Margy and LJ, squatted on the lawn and counting down before showing some mintos into what Sweets recognized as a Mentos Diet Coke rocket. The rocket shot up into the sky, spraying fizz and foam everywhere.

"What... Are... You doing! Margy, LJ! You know if we break another window the neighbors are going to sue!" Sweets flailed like a fish out of water, rushing out onto the lawn.

"We aren't going to break anything, Dad! And it was Michael Vincent idea!"

"And If I remember correctly, Michael has finals in two days." Sweets put his hands on his hips. "Be a shame if his parent found out he was here and not at the libray..."

"I'm going to go." Michael coughed, scurrying away.

"That is what I thought."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** PART 2! BLAM!**

** Tell me which prompt has been your favorite so far... please... pretty please? Or just flat out leave a review at all.**


	20. 100 theme part 3

**21\. Voice **

Sweets would never forget the first time he heard it, the first time he heard his little boys voice. They were at home, getting Seeley Lance ready for bed. He had just finished with his bath and Sweets was drying off his hair, and action that Seeley protested greatly, when in the middle of the baby's tiny protest in came.

"Dada!"

It was soft, it was fussy, but it was there. The sweetest little voice he had ever heard. His little boy's voice.

**22\. Reflection **

"Lance! Lance, come look at this." Daisy giggled, tugging on Sweets' shirt. He turned and rose a brow at her.

"What? Daisy, I'm working on something."

"Now, Lance!" She continued to pull and Sweets conceded and followed his wife out to the living room.

"What is it?"

"Look what Lily discovered." She smiled, pionting to their youngest child.

The sight that Sweets was meet with was just about the most adorable thing in the world. His five month old was sitting in front of a full body mirror, shouting and patting the mirror, looking as if she was trying to fight with her reflection.

"Awh." He covered his mouth to stop the chuckling that was threating to escape.

"She has been fighting with her reflection for ten minutes." Daisy giggled, tilting her head at her daughter, who yelled at the reflection again.

"That's our girl." Sweets sighed, shaking his head. "So much for us having any normal kids." That earned him an elbow to the ribs.

**23\. Rainbow **

"Daddy, Daddy, come look at what I did!" Margy squealed joyiously as she ran into her father's study.

"I'd love to, sweetheart, but Daddy is-"

"PLEEAASSEEEEE!" She screamed, lanking on his arm and trying to run to make him move.

"Okay, okay, slow down, you'll hurt yourself." Sweets said, getting up and letting her pull him out into the hallway. That's when he saw it.

There were open marker strewn across the floor and gaint rainbow drawn on his the white walls. In the the middle of it all was little Margy, stretching her arms out in a 'TADA' gesture with a huge grin on her face.

He felt like he was going to have an anyrism.

**24\. School **

"Baby, wouldn't it be much easier to just send him to public school?" Daisy sighed, leaning forward and onto the table.

"No, Daisy." Sweets shook his head. "He's too smart for public school, he'd get his butt kicked everyday. We need to find him a nice private school, where he can get the attention he needs."

"Look, just because there is chance he is a genius-"

"Chance? Daisy, he is four years old and he does those highschool level puzzles with Christine, she wasn't even doing those intill she was at least five and a half! He reads at at least a third grade level, at least!" Sweets huffed, resembling a mix between a ruffled chicken and an angry puppy, before pushing three pamplets forward. "These are the ones in our price range. Dr. Brennan recommends this one."

"I like this one better, it's smaller, so he can get more one-on-one for his 'genius level brain.'"

"I can here the mockery in you voice and it is not appreciated."

**29\. Dog **

"You said you had a surprise, Daddy?" Seeley wondered as he trotted into the room.

"Yes, I do." Sweets smiled, walking in with a box. Daisy gave him a giddy smile as she held the twins close, Margy then took the oppruntuity to squish her brothers face. "Seeley, you know how you have always wanted a pet?"

"Yes." Seeley said with scrunched brow before grinning as the realization kickked in.

"Well..." Sweets smiled, sitting the box down and opening in before lifting out a young medium boxer. "Meet Lady, she is year old, house trained, and knows at least four tricks. A guy at work is moving into a new apartment that doesn't allow pets, so he let me have her!"

"She's so cute!" Seeley squealed with joy as the dog ran up a licked his face.

"Yup, and the best part is, she is great with kids. She's normally pretty mild mannered, though right now she is pretty excited... The guy I got her from said that when his cousin came over with her kid she was really gentle with her." Sweets smiled as Lady jumped up on the couch and sat her head on Daisy's lap.

"But Daddy, I thought doggies made you sneeze?"

"Yeah, they do, but I'm going to be take medicine so I don't anymore."

"Yay!"

**31\. Moonlight **

Daisy walked into into the house, which was silent and dark... which was weird, because it was taco night and on taco night the kids weren't down till 10. She ventured further into the house to find candles lit in a trail towards the backyard. Suddenly two arms that she recognized very well were rapped around her and a warm breath blew against her neck.

"Hey, baby, where are the kids?" She asked, leaning against him and looking back at him.

"Gone."

"Oh my God, what did you do to them?" She teased with a giggle.

"Margy and LJ are at sleepovers and Seeley is at Booth's place with Christine for the night, they both have big tests tomorrow. Seeley is helping her with her Pre-Calculus and she is helping him with his Chemistry." He smiled before giving her kiss. "We have the house all to ourselves."

"Oh, do we now?" Daisy said with a coy smile. "And I'm guessing you have a plan?"

"Indeed I do, follow me." He grinned, leading her away into the backyard. In the backyard was picnic set up, surrounded by candles.

"Oh, Lance..."

"A moonlight picnic, for you." Sweets leaned down and gave her another kiss. "There is melted cheese."

"Not all for eating, I hope?" She gave him a familar grin.

"We'll see." He booped her nose. "Now join me, join me, darling, in moonlight eating!"

"I shall!" She giggled, going over and sittig down on the blanket.

**32\. Goodbye **

"You have everything you need? Socks, underwear, your lamp?" Sweets asked as he pulled up to Columbia University, his old alma mater, to drop off his son.

"I have everything, Dad, chill out." Seeley rolled his eyes.

"I'm not rolling back here with whatever you forgot." Sweets warned, shaking his head.

"I'm fine." Seeley laughed. "Don't worry about me, Dad, I'll come down to visit whenever I can, I'm going to be there for the holidays. Breath, I'm not going way forever. My buddy Tim agreed to taking me down to home whenever I needed."

"Right... Tim." Sweets pressed his lips together. He was not a fan of Tim. The boy had a Fohawk. He could not be trusted.

"Dadddd..." Seeley gave him what had came to be known as 'the look.' "Tim is a cool guy."

"Yeah, yeah." Sweets nodded. "Right, so I just wanted to say... That I... Well I just wanted to say..." Sweets heard the car door slam shut and he stared out the window as Seeley went, swooped his stuff from the trunk and ran off.

"... Goodbye."

**33\. Passion **

Daisy groaned as she flopped herself down on her bed after yet another horrible date. It was dates like this that made her wonder if it would be best to go to Lance's apartment and beg for a second chance. She had met a lot men since their breakup. _Alot of men_. And some of them are good, _really_ good, but none of really compared to Lance. They didn't have his... passion. That was one of things she always loved about Lance, his passion. He was passionate in everything he did. School, work, and most importantly, sex. Thats what the others were missing, she supposed. That's what they needed, passion.

**73\. Disgusting **

"DADDYYYYYY!" Margy whined, running in on her little six-yearold legs. "Make them stop!"

"Stop what?And who?" Sweets asked, picking the girl up and kissing her on top of her wild curls.

"LJ and Seeley are being gross, daddy, make them stop." She buried her little face in his shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry, Margy, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. They are little boys, it's sort of their jobs to be disgusting." Sweets said before pursing his lips when her face fell. "But maybe you could stop them by beating them at their own game."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking confused now.

"I mean, I know it was you that stunk up the car the day we went to the dentist... and the time we went to the amusement park." He quirked his brow at her and sure guilty little face confirmed the fact.

"I sorry, Daddy."

"I know, sweetheart, I know." He gave her another kiss. "All you have to do is go in there, and beat them at their disgusting game, and then they will leave you alone."

"But isn't that un-lady like?"

"Well they aren't being very gentlemenly are they?" He poked her nose and she giggled.

"Okay, Daddy." Margy smiled as she was sat down before running off.

**74\. Smile **

A smile is a powerful thing. At least, it was in Sweets' world. A smile spoke volumes and it made you and the people around you feel happier. Even so, he never believed that a child's smile was the most beautiful thing in the world, as many claimed it was. Even when Michael and Christine were born, he still didn't get it. Yet, when he was holding his little boy in his arms and he smiled up at him with his toothless mouth, he suddenly understood all the fuss.

**87\. Dream **

"Hey, buddy, how'd you sleep?" Sweets smiled at his son as he sat at the table.

"I had a dream last night that our house was made of candy." He smiled, swinging his feet to and fro. Sweets shook his hand at his sons energy. Kids.

"Yeah, you did? I had a dream that... I had a kid who was a monkey... Oh, wait." He pursed his lips and gave Seeley a look.

"Dad!" Seeley giggled, shooting his dad a glare. "I'm not a monkey!"

"Beg to differ."

"Boys, stop fighting before a ground you all."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** PART THREE. Yeah, bet you guys are ready for some real chapters, huh? Soon enough, I just need to get over this hump. :P Soon, I promise... Probably. Still Sweets heavy, but heavily featuring the others oneshots I have planned, will get them done... once I can get motivated.**

** REVIEW! REVIEW, MY DUUUUCCCKKKKSSSS**


	21. Chapter 21

Sweets gave his son a smile as the boy wiggled in his highchair, spaggeti-Os all over his chubbly little face. He was excited for today, Christine was coming over today for a playdate with Seeley, which meant they all watched movies and watched the baby. Seeley himself was also excited for the arrival of his cousin. Those two got alone like two peas in a pod. There was knock at the door and his grin extended.

"It's open!" Sweets called and Booth came in, leading Christine in behind him.

"We're here!" Booth chuckled as Christine broke free and rushed into the living room and started to take things out of her backpack. "And there she goes."

"Thanks for lets us have her over." Sweets smiled at Booth as he wipped off Seeley Lance, an action that was not recepted well by the child, who whined at him.

"Nah, it's my pleasure. Daisy gone?"

"She has classes all day." Sweets said as he lifted his boy from his highchair. "It's just me and the kiddos. We are going to have fuuuunnnn. Isn't that right, buddy?" He gave little Seeley an askimo kiss.

"I'm sure you are. Can I hold my godson for a second before I shove off?" Booth asked, holding out his arms. Sweets nodded and slid the boy into Booth's waiting arms. "Hey there, little man, how's my godson, huh?"

"Boo! Boo!" The small child slurred at him, wiggling his little fingers at Booth and smiling widely.

"Yeah, that's right, it's me, Uncle Boo- Uncle Booth." Booth tickled the boy under his little chin. "Man, this kid stinks, Sweets, maybe you should change him."

"Nah, he's fine, I just changed him before lunch. It's the Speggetti-Os, he loves them but they give him the toots, isn't that right?" Sweet smiled at his boy and shook his little socked foot.

"That's delightful." Booth wrinkled his nose before handing the boy back. "I'm going to go now."

"Okay." Sweets said, grin still withstanding, before looking down at Seeley Lance. "Say bye bye, Seeley, say bye bye to Uncle Booth."

"Biiii!" Seeley screeched out, waving goodbye to Booth, still grinning his adorable baby-faced grin.

"Bye, little man." Booth chuckled, ruffling the little one's curls before turning to his daughter. "Bye, sweetheart! Be good for Uncle Sweets!"

"I will!" She said as took out some toys. Booth smiled at her before walking out the door.

"Hey, Christine! Ready for a day of fun?" Sweets walked over the couch and plopped down on it, precious baby in arms.

"Uh-huh!" She grinned before giving him a hug and sitting beside him. Christine looked at the small child, who was all curled up and wiggly in his fathers arms. She like Seeley, he was cute, like a baby doll. "Can I hold him? I promise I'll be carefull like the last time."

"Sure, just remember to watch his head." Sweets murmured as he placed the boy in her waiting arms. "Theerrreee we go."

Sweets smiled softly at the two children, his heart filling with warmth at the sight as it normally did. Christine was so good with Seeley and Seeley loved her. He couldn't help but remember when Christine was Seeley's age. That was when he was living with Booth and Brennan. Christine was so small and fragile then, just like Seeley was, though she was a bit more grumpy than Seeley is. Seeley was happy most of the time, a trait he likely got from his mother.

"Uncle Sweets, you okay?" Christine asked, glancing at the shrink. "You are looking all reflecty."

"Yeah... I was just remember what you were like when you were Seeley's age. I was living with your parents at the time. You were even cuter then Seeley." Sweets chuckled, rapping an arm around her. Christine looked at Seeley and then to Sweets.

"I don't think that is possible, Uncle Sweets." Christine said before blinking. "wait, you lived with us?"

"Yeah, when you were Seeley's age, I just said that, silly." Sweets teased, poking her shoulder. "But yeah, I did, I lived with you guys and we were like a little family."

"Really?"

"Really, really." He smiled at her. "I would wake up early and make coffee for your parents, they loved my coffee... And sometimes I would make these blueberry muffins that you just loved."

"Cool, maybe you can make some someday." Christine grinned widely, eyes sparkling at the thought.

"Totally." He said, brushing a thumb over some the hairs on Seeley soft little head.

"Can you tell me some stories about when you lived with us?" She asked with her pleading doe eyes.

"Sure... I got one. Your first steps." Sweets smiled, slapping his knee slightly. "Okay, so for a long while, you just sorta motored around around the edges of furnitured, like Seeley does. One day out of the blue, we look over and you are just standing right in the middle of the living room, smiling at us like you weren't even doing anything special. We all just sort of stared at you for abit before we all broke out in a panic. Your mom was smiling, cooing out at you, and your dad was scrambling around and screaming at me to get the camera. So I ran off and fetched the thing and started filming. We all crouched down a few feet from you and I filmed it as you took your first wobbly steps before crashing right into him. Then you smiled at him and then you smiled at me and waved at the camera and giggled before looking to your mom and squealing happily. It was adorable."

"That was a fun story!" Christine smiled before looking to Seeley. "When is he going to walk?"

"Soon, tell you what, why don't we put him in his walker so he can practice while we have a tea party?" Sweets smiled and Christine smiled back with a nod.

"Yeah, lets do it!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Finally a real chapter, yay, right? It's a little short but it's here. I will be finishing the 100 themes, that is a promise. Primarily because my great grandmother died today and I'm feeling sorta drained... so, yeah, happy Easter, right? **

** Give me some review love, my duckies! Dig details.**


	22. Easter Suprise

"Come on kids, get up!" Sweets hollered down the hall at his children. "We have to get ready for church!"

"Would you calm down, Dad." Seeley said from behind his father, making him jump in surprise. "Why are we even going to church? We aren't Catholic."

"Yeah, but this is important to Booth and I promised we would go so suck it up." Sweets sighed, giving his teenaged son a flat look as the twins tumbled out of their room.

"Do we really have to, Lance?" Daisy groaned from the kitchen, waddling over to him with a hand her very pregnant belly. "Can't we just stay here and eat develed eggs and watch movies?"

"Oh, my Pregnant Posey..." Sweets cooed, taking her hands before kissing one. "We both know there is no way I'm letting you eat those unless I want to be fumigated. Plus, Booth would be crushed if we bailed out."

"Fine... but after the egg hunt you are so giving me a foot message." She pouted, laying her head in his shoulder.

"Consider it done." Sweets smiled, giving her peck on the cheek. "Now, you get waffles."

"With whip cream and blueberries?"

"You know it." He grinned, giving her a slight, soft kiss. "Go help the twins get dressed while I get breakfast ready."

"Okay." She gave him a nuzzle before waddling away.

"Do you and Mom have to touch each other all the time?" Seeley grunted as he shuffled into the kitchen. "Thats why she is pregnant again, you know."

"Oh, is it? And what would you know about that?" Sweets quirked a brow at him, leaning against the counter, and Seeley blushed before looking down and grumbling to himself. Sweets smiled and shook his head. He loved messing with Seeley.

##############################################################################

"Hey, it's the Sweets'!" Booth grinned as the family unit walked up. "And they are looking good! Seeley, looking handsome! And Margy, you look beautiful."

"My butt itches." She complained, squirming on the spot, and Sweets ducked his head down with a sigh.

"Oh..." Booth held back his laughter before smiling at Daisy. "Speaking of beautiful. You look great, Daisy."

"Whatever." Daisy groaned, waddling past him.

"Sorry about Daisy, she's..." Sweets sucked his teeth.

"I understand." Booth said, giving LJ a highfive as the child trotted by. "When is she due?"

"Three days ago." Sweets sighed.

"Yikes..." Booth cringed before smiling. "Alright, well just follow me, Bones is waiting with the kids inside."

The family nodded and followed the man inside and took their seats in the aisle with the Booths. Brennan smiled at them as they sat down before continueing her rant about how she was here for anthropological reasons, at which time Daisy promptly joined her in an animated conversation about the antropology of religion that offended many of the church goers around them and embarrassed Booth. The pair went silent as the mass began.

Around a quarter of the way through the service, it started. Daisy started letting out small, pained squeaks. Sweets tried ask if something was wrong but Daisy wouldn't have it. A third of the way through she actually let out a groan, scaring the other church goers, at which time Sweets tried to take her to the hospital, though she dismissed him again. It was when her water broke during Communion that they finally left, Booth apologizing profusely as they did.

#############################################################################

"Heeyyyyy, how are we doing in here?" Booth asked slowly as he peeked into the delvery room. Inside was the now much more sedated Daisy Sweets and her husband, who's hand was probably broken.

"The doctor says labor is progressing to fast for an epidral." Sweets said, patting Daisy's hand softly. Daisy groaned lolled her head her to the side. Her face read as annoyed and tired while his was more along the lines of 'help me I'm stuck in her with a crazy woman.'

"So good then?" Booth said as Brennan and him entered the room, Brennan carrying a pink stuffed bunny with her.

"Peachy." Daisy huffed, squirming on the spot with an uncomfortable glower.

"Yeah." Sweets nodded, pressing his lips into a tight line. "I just feel bad that the kids are all stuck here. The twins were really looking forward to the egg hunt."

"Yeah, I know, the kids are all getting a little antsy out there. I'd take them out but none of them want to miss the baby so they are just bouncing off the walls." Booth rubbed the back of his neck, searching the floor as if it would magically grant him an answer.

"Why don't we just have one here?" Brennan asked as she handed the plush animal over Daisy.

"One what?" Sweets raised a brow.

"An Easter egg hunt." Brennan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This is a hospital, Bones, I don't think..."

"I love it!" Daisy grinned happily at the idea before looking to Sweets with tired puppy eyes. "Oh, Lance, can we do it, pleeaasseee? Pretty please?"

"Miss Daisy, I don't know, there are a lot of laboring women who..."

"Well we won't put them in _their_ rooms. Come on, Laance, the kids would love it so m-AHHHH! OHHHHHHH!" Daisy screamed as another contraction slammed into her, she took Sweets' hand and squeezed it, making him squeak in discomfort.

"Do it, Booth! Go to to my place, we have the eggs made up already! Go, Go!" Sweets swatted at the air around Booth with his uncrushed hand. Booth and Brennan quickly feld the premises as quickly as they could as Daisy had another contraction.

##############################################################################

The nurses, as it turned out, were more then happy to help Booth hid all the eggs for the kids, who were jittering in place in the waitng room, still in their Easter clothes, watching as eggs were placed wildly about and clutching their bags tightly in their tiny hands. Angela couldn't help but smile at the overcharged children, especially considering one of them was her already normally overcharged child. They were so happy it was contagious and it made it easier to ingore the sounds of Daisy's loud labor.

"You ready to egghunt, kids?" Booth smiled, walking up to the tiny tots, who all nodded fervently while Seeley simple rolled his eyes and shrugged a shoulder. "Alright... Ready... Set... _GO!_"

Kids scattered, rushing around and darting in different directions. Well, all but Seeley Lance, who was alot more subdued because he was in his 'I'm too old for the this' phase. Even Christine was rushing around, trying to help her brother find eggs. It was a sort of adorable choas that could only be produced by children. After a full ten and a half minutes the kids had settled and were cracking open their eggs to see what was inside.

"Hey." Sweets voice sounded from the outside of the waiting room and they all turned their heads to see him standing there with a small, bright pink bundle in his arms.

"Hey! There she is!" Booth grinned and stood as all the others did. They all made their way over to Sweets, the kids rushing over infront of the adults.

"Everyone meet Lily Rose Sweets." He smiled, tilting the slumbering child so the small crowd around him could see her better.

"There she is... she is so beautiful, Sweets." Angela cooed, leaning over the child. "She looks just like Daisy..." Just as she said that, little Lily fluttered her eyes open. "Oh... but there are her daddy's eyes. There it is."

"Yeah." Sweets' smile couldn't possibly get any bigger. He was a Daddy again. To a beautiful little princess.

"Hey, Dad, can I...?" Seeley cleared his throat in his awkward, teenage-y way, hold his arms out in a silent question to hold the baby.

"Sure, buddy, here you go..." Sweets slowly handed the small, fragile child to his oldest. "Watch her head."

"Right..." Seeley muttered as he steaded her hold on the child. His new baby sister. A smile flitted over his features. "Hey there... I'm you're big brother, I'm Seeley." He whispered softly to the newborn. "We are family, and so are they." He looked out to the others, who were all still leaning towards the little girl. "We are all family."

"That's right." Sweets smiled, rapping an arm around him. "Family."

########################################################################

"Hey there, stranger." Daisy gave a weary smile to her husband as he entered the room.

"Hey." Sweets smiled back, stepping up to the bed and taking her hand. "The baby is sleeping."

"Did the kids have fun with the eggs?" She tilted her head at him, squeezing his hand slightly.

"They had a blast, even Seeley collected some, though from what Booth and Brennan say Michael Vincent and Christine mostly helped the kids." Sweets let out a small half chuckled, shaking his head.

"Of course..." Daisy giggled, though her voice was still tired she seemed more alert then when he arrived. "At least they had fun."

"Yeah, at least they have fun." Sweets laughed before kissing her. "Now you rest."

"But I'm not tired."

"Lies." He laughed again. "You just pushed out a person that you grew for nine months. You need to rest." He kissed her again.

"Fine..." She sighed, blowing a stray hair from her face. "She's beautiful..."

"I know she is... she's Mommy's little girl." He pressed his forehead against her own.

"Momma's girl..." Daisy agreed, letting her eyelids flutter shut.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** HAPPY EASTER!**

** REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	23. 100 theme part 4

**25\. Memory **

Sweets was folding laundry when he saw Seeley trying to rush up the stairs without being seen. His face was down, his shoulders were up, and his back was hunched. Something was wrong.

"Hey, Seeley! Where you going in such a rush?" He called over and the boy froze in place.

"My room." He was squirming in place and wasn't making eye contact, his speech was also a little to fast for Sweets liking. "I have homework."

"What's wrong?" Sweets sat the towel he was folding down and started to make his way over to his son

"Nothing." Seeley lied and Sweets noticed he wasn't showing the left side of his face. He grabbed Seeley's chin and moved his head and saw that his left eye was swollen and purple. Someone had hit his son. In the face.

"Seeley, who did his to you?" Lance breathed, inspecting the black eye closer. "Who are they?"

"It's not a big deal, Dad..." Seeley's eyes were basicly glued to the floor and his face was contorted in a look of shame. Sweets felt a flood of memories coming back to him like a rushing river.

_"Sport, who did this to you?" Ben Finnley crouched down to his level to inspect his black eyes._

_ "It was nothing, Dad... Just a little scuffle." He lied, eyes glued to the floor. A bunch of boys from his class had been bullying him for months. Slamming him into lockeres, smacking his books from his hand. Just because he was smarter then them. Today he had tried to stand up for himself. It was a mistake._

_ "You know you can tell me anything, Lance." Ben said, carressing the hurt side of his face. "If you're being bullied..."_

_ "It's not that bad." He shrugged a shoulder. He didn't want to talk about it. _

_ "Well... if you ever want to talk about it or tell me who it is so we can turn him into the principle, you know I'm here, sport." Ben said and Lance nodded._

_ "Yes sir." He said before trotting up the stairs. He never told him. _

"Seeley..." Sweets sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know if you let them get away with this, they are just going to keep doing it... if you tell me we can get it handled and it won't happen again."

"...Promise?" Seeley asked in a small voice.

"I promise." He smiled.

**26\. Joy**

Sweets smiled at twins and Seeley as they played on the floor. Seeley was sprawled out on his belly infront of LJ and Margy, who were giving him big, gummy smiles. LJ reached out his little baby hand and grabbed at his face, babbling away at his big brother, while Margy squealed and fell against her twin. Sweets felt his heart flutter with fatherly joy. He was so happy that the kids got along, for now atleast.

**30\. Robot**

"Michael Vincent?" Sweets blinked at the boy at his door step. "What... um, where are you going here? Where are you're parents?"

"My friend Bill dropped me off, I'm here to see Seeley, he promised to help me with my robot." He said, entering the house without Sweets consent.

"Uh... Okay." He blinked at the teenager as he shut the door. "He's in his bedroom."

"Thanks." Michael grinned before running off.

"Alright..." Sweets said before yelling after him. "If there are any fires this time I'm telling your parents!"

**46\. Meat **

"Hey, Margy, LJ, how did school go?" Sweets smiled at the two as they jogged in the door and tossed their backpacks onto the couch.

"I got an A on my Chem test." LJ said as he dug an apple out of the fridge and took a huge bite from it.

"I'm becoming a vegatarian." Margy said as she took a math book from her bag. Sweets and LJ's eyes flew open at the statement and they gawked at the girl.

"Woah, woah, Margy, where is this coming from?" Sweets asked, standing up fromhis seat and walking over to his oldest girl.

"Today in class we watched this video about meat factories. The way they threat those animals is cruel, Dad!" Margy slammed her book down. "I refuse to eat those poor animals."

"Uh-huh... you do realize that meat includes hot dogs, right? And steak, and that chicken dish that your Aunt Angela makes?" Sweets raised a brow.

"Yes, and I don't care, I'm not eating it." She said, crossing her arms, signaling she was done with the conversation. Sweets and LJ exchanged looks before Sweets walked over to him.

"Ten bucks says she makes it two weeks." LJ whispered before taing another bite of the apple.

"I give her a month, tops." Sweets whispered back and they shook hands.

**58\. Shower **

Sweets let out a relaxed sigh as he dropped his towel slid into the shower, letting the warm, comforting water rain down on him. He loved showering, he loved the silence, the smoothing water, and just getting to wash off the smell of baby vomit off him. Just as he started to really relax... The shower door opened.

"Hey, Lance." Daisy chirped as she pushed her way into the shower, naked as the day she was born.

"Daisy!" Sweets squeaked, rapidly and instinctually covering himself. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, baby, but I need a shower. I have a meeting tomorrow and one of the twin puked in my hair." She said as her swiftly got in the waters path, pressing herself against him, which wasn't helping him much.

"But, Miss Daisy, this is my shower time!"

"So? You used to love to shower with me when we were dating." Daisy said as she let her hair soak.

"When we were dating, now my shower time is my time away from the kids..." Sweets complained, though his resolve was starting to disolve slightly. It was sort of hard to focus with her all naked and pressed against him.

"Well you have to share it with me today." Daisy smiled, running her fingers through her hair to try to work out the chucks of puke.

"Fine... at least let me help, I'll watch your hair then you can get my back." Sweets suggested, already grabbing the shampoo from the shower shelf.

"Take turns slathering eachother with soap? I thought you would never ask." Daisy teased, already turning around. Sweets shook his head and started to lather the soap into her hair.

"So, how is the study doing?" He murmured in her ear, leaning in closer.

**72\. Paranormal **

"Mommy! Daddy!" Two voices sounded from the doorway, waking the two parents up from their slumber. The two parents remained still, hoping that if they did they might just leave. This tactic failed majorly and soon the two children were craawling into their bed and shaking them.

"Mommmyyy!" Little Margy whined, shaking her mother.

"Daddddyyyy!" LJ whined, shaking his father.

"What's wrong now?" Sweets asked as both he and Daisy got up and looked to there children.

"There is a ghost in our room!" Margy screeched, snuggling into her mothers chest. "It's scary!"

"There is noises coming from the walls! Like monster scratches! There is monster ghost in our room!" LJ wiggled in his father's arms. "Help us!"

"Woah, guys, calm down." Sweets whispered in a small, hushed tone in an effort to sooth the children. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm sure its fine. There is probably just a squirrel in the wall or something, okay?"

"A squirrel? But they is such big sounds, Daddy!" Margy squeaked at him, giving him a disbelieving look.

"Okay, okay, tell you two what, you can stay in Mommy and Daddy's room for tonight and tomorrow Daddy will look for the meany ghost tomorrow, okay?" He looked between the twins, who both smiled and nodded before clamoring into the cent of the bed.

The next day Sweets checked the attic above the twins' room to check for rats or squirrels, but what he found was much much worst. There was a raccoon.

**95\. Burn **

Lance smiled at Seeley Lance, who was curled up in his arms and chewing on his fingers happily. He briefly glanced over at Daisy, who was putting on oven mitts to take out their pizza, before looking back to the boy. Little Seeley blinked up at him with his big, brown eyes before grinning widely at him with all three of his teeth and giggling joyiously. He wiggled and kicked his out his chubby, little legs, almost bouncing on the spot. Sweets smile grew wider.

"OW!" Daisy's high voice screeched and Lance jumped and looked to see her clenching her arms nd grimacing. "Darn it! Ahhh..."

"What happened?" Sweets asked as he dashed over to her aide, infant still in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I burned myself on the oven..." She murmured before sucking a breth through her teeth. "Ahhh..."

"Let me see." Sweets commanded softly. She removed her hand to reveal a small, elongated burn mark on her forearm. It was a very angry red color, but it wasn't serious. "Ouch, that hurts. Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Please?" She asked, poking her bottom lip out and giving him her best puppy dog eyes as she lifted her arm up to him. Sweets chuckled softly before leaning down and giving the burn a soft kiss before leaning past it and giving her a proper kiss on the mouth.

"There we go." Sweets smiled before looking at his little boy. "What about you, buddy? You wanna kiss Mama better? Okay, here we goooo!" He lifted him over and Seeley gave the burn a little kiss, though since he was a baby that pretty much meant he licked it.

"Ohhhh, thank you, baby." Daisy giggled, taking her little one into her arm. "That made it much better. Both my boys are the best kissers." She gave him an askimo kiss before giving Lance a secret smile.

"I'm going to get the pizza." Sweets chuckled, walking past her and subtly returned the smile.


	24. 100 theme part 5

**34\. Candle **

Thunder and lightening flashed and boomed across the night sky through the torential rain that was pounding down. There was a flash and crackle and then everything went drk in the Sweets' household. Within seconds the scream of one Seeley Lance was heard through the apartement. Sweets flinched and waited for the boy to come barreling through the living room and hurl himself into Daisy and himself.

"DADDDDDYYYY! MOMMYYYYY!" Seeley screeched as he did did just that, slamming into his parents with amazing force for a three yearold. "The lights are gone, Daddy!"

"We know, we know." Sweets whispered softly, holding the boy close as Daisy rubbed his tiny back softly. The boy was shaking and crying in his arms, whimpering like a hurt puppy. If there was one thing that Seeley was afraid of, it was the dark. To Seeley, the dark was scarier than snakes, spiders, and vampires combined. "It's okay, buddy, we can fix it." His tone was soft and hushed, almost sympathetic in nature really.

"How?" Seeley sniffled, looking up at him with glassy, tearful eyes at could shatter your heart with how heartbreaking-ly adorable they were.

"Okay, Mommy is going to go and get our emergency candles and light them, then it won't be as dark, alright?" He said before giving him a peck on the top of his head. Seeley nodded and buried his little face back into his father's shirt. Sweets looked at Daisy and she nodded before getting up to go get the candles while Sweets continued to give comfort to his frightened spawn.

**36\. Lost **

Panic. All Sweets could feel was pure, unfiltered panic. He had been in the store with Seeley getting the groceries because Daisy's baby was currently too big for her to safely drive the car and she wasn't feeling up to shopping that particular day. A minute. He had taken his eyes off him for a minute and he was gone. Seeley was gone. and he could feel his heart beat in his ears. He had worked with agents other than Booth on cases, including child abduction cases. He knew what happen to those kids. What if Seeley was taken? What if he was scaried and crying out for his daddy? His breathing picked up to the point of near hyperventalation.

"Seeley! Seeley!" He breathed out in a panic strained voice, looking around franticly for his little boy. Then he heard it.

"Would Lance Sweets please come to costumer service. Lance Sweets to costumer service." Sounded over the intercom and relief flooded over Sweets. They found him, they found Seeley. Sweets ran as quickly as his legs would let him to costumer service, leaving his cart behind like it was a peice of crud. He skidded into the costumer service area to see Seeley there, drying tears on his face and a balloon tied to his wrist.

"Seeley!" Sweets smiled, running up and swooping him into a hug, which the boy returned.

"Daddy!" Seeley sniffled, smiling into his father's imbrace. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I- I got distracted by a toy and then I turned around and you was gone and I was scared and I cried but then I calmed down a little and came up here like you and Mommy always told me and they gave me a balloon and then they called you and now you're here!"

"That was good, you did, good buddy, good." Sweets breathed, still holding him close as his heart finally started to slow down. "Good boy."

**68\. Kiss **

"That was fun." A girl, Sarah Jane, smiled up at Seeley as they reached his front door.

"Yeah, it was." Seeley Lance blushed a deep red.

Sarah and Lance had just finished their first date, Seeley's first date ever. He looked up at her and she smiled at him, making his stomach do flips. She was beautiful, her dirty blonde hair framing her sweet face and her lips looking inviting and soft. He swallowed the knot in his throat awkwardly.

"So..." Sarah said slowly, nibbling the inside of her lips. Her pretty, pretty lips. He wanted to kiss those lips.

"So..." Lance said back, looking right back into her eyes before starting to lean forward on instinct before Sarah closed the gap between them so they were kissing. Seeley felt his heart soar for a second before the kiss was broken off.

"See you at school tomorrow." Sarah said as she walked off, waving as she did. Seeley blinked at her a second before nodding and heading inside. As soon as he got in he was met by both of his parents, who were grinnign like crazy maniacs. They knew.

"Oh, my little boy!" His very pregnant mother squealed with joy and rushed up and hugged him. "My little boy got his first kiss! Here comes his second." Daisy said before kissing his cheek.

"Mooommmm." Seeley whined, his blush intensifying as he tried to squirm away, which only her hold on tighter.

"So, how was it?" His father peeped, grin still present, walking up to them.

"I'm not talking about this with you." Seeley grumbled, looking to the ground.

"Awh, don't be a buzzkill, buddy, give us some details." Sweets chuckled, giving him a nudge. "Come on."

"No. I'm tired, guys, I want to go to bed." Seeley breathed.

"Fine, fine, but in the morning you tell us all about it." Daisy smiled before kissing his cheek again.

"No." Seeley grumbled as he stalked off.

**70\. Waffle **

"Hey, kids, did you sleep well?" Booth smiled at Seeley and Christine as they fumbled into the kitchen. Sweets and Daisy both had to be out of town so Seeley was staying with them for the time being.

"Hank kept coming in and waking us up." Christine whined as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Awh, well I'll talk to him when he gets up." Booth said. "But do you know what I bet will make you feel better?"

"Waffles!?" Christines face light up like a christmas tree.

"You know it, baby girl." Booth grinned, revealing the batter he was mixing. "Waffle Wendsday! You ready to have some of your Uncle Booth's famous pancakes, little man?"

"Am I ever!" Seeley smiled widely. He loved waffles and Christine had told him all about how awesome her father's waffles are.

"You guys seem so tired anymore." Booth chuckled as he pored the batter.

"That was before waffles, Dad."

"Yeah, Uncle Booth, that was before waffles."

**80\. Drink **

The team smiled at Daisy and Sweets as the couple walked into the Founding Fathers bar before they saw Sweets face. Sweets had on what they recongized well as his grumpy duck face. Sweets walked up to the bar and promptly smacked his forehead to the bar as Daisy sat down calmly.

"What's wrong now?" Booth asked, almost amused with Sweets behavior.

"Seeley fell out of a tree and misaligned his hip and sprained his wrist." Daisy answered, though the others could tell there was more to the story by the look on her face.

"Sneaking in, he fell out of a tree sneaking back in at one in the morning." Sweets grumbled from the counter. "He snuck out to go see a movie with a girl. He snuck out for a _girl_. I mean, just..." He let out a long groan.

"He's a boy." Angela laughed. "Of course it was for a girl."

"He says he loves and he just..." Sweets sat up and straggled the air infront of him.

"He's been grounded." Daisy reminded. "But Lance still isn't very happy that our son snuck out for a girl and then hurt himself climbing a tree to get back in."

"Clearly." Brennan blinked.

"He's turning into a man." Booth patted Sweets back. "Expect more." Sweets groaned again.

"Please, no." He grunted, shaking his head. "I need to drink."

"Yeah, I understand that feeling." Booth chuckled before waving down the barkeep. "Hey, scotch for my friend here!" The man nodded and served Sweets the drink, which he promptly started to suck it down.

**84\. Prisoner **

"RAAARRRRGGGG!" Sweets shouted in his fake monster voice, his hands thrown in the air as he chased his oldest around. Little Seeley Lance darted around the couch, screaming at the top of his tiny lungs. The twins and Daisy watched on amused with the two's actions, though the twins being only a little over a yearold were just excited about all the movement.

"Daddy, stoooppppp!" Seeley squealed as he scrambled into the kitchen and around the island, his father close behind him.

"I'm going to get you!" Sweets warned in his monster voice as he finally started to gain on the little boy.

"Noooooo!" Seeley shook his head rapidly as Sweets scooped him up in his arms and squeezed him tight.

"I got you, now you're my prisoner!" Sweets fell back on the couch, still holding onto the boy. He started to blow raspberries onto his neck, making Seeley giggle and squeal. Daisy shook her head at them with a soft smile.

"You two need to calm down. You're getting the twins all excited, they aren't going to go sleep now. Ever again." She laughed, bouncing the little ones. "You guys even have LJ excited and we all know how chill he is."

"Awwhhhh, we're sorry, Momma Daisy." Sweets said before scooting over and nodding at the spot next to him with his head. She walked over and layed down next to them and Sweets' smile grew miscevious before he let out another monster roar and rapped his arms around them all with an evil, mad scienctist laughed. "Hahaha! Now you're all my prisoners! Bwahahaha!"

"Oh no!" Daisy gasped in mock terror before Sweets started to shower them in kisses. "He's got us! The love monster has us!"

"Feel my power!" Sweets teased, still using his monster voice, as he gave Margy and LJ little kisses. "Feel the power of the love monster. I'll destroy you with the power of kisses and hugs." He let out another evil laugh and Daisy giggled at his antics. Seeley continued to squeal and squirm while the twins were smiling and snuggling into their mother and father.

**86\. Home **

Sweets and Daisy stepped softly as they made their way back to their apartement, being careful not to wake the newest addition to their family. Today was the first day that Seeley and Daisy were allowed to leave the hospital since he was born. Sweets looked down at the newborn in his arms, who even at two days old was the sweetest little thing Sweets had ever seen, while Daisy fished around for the keys and at that moment Seeley's little eyes popped open and stared back at him. Seeley made a small mewling sound before starting to worm around a little, curious eyes darting around his new surrounding. Sweets smiled as the Daisy opened the door before walking in, still looking at his boy.

"Hey there, Seeley... Hey... This is your home." He whispered to the newborn, pulling him closer as Daisy rapped an arm around them.

**89\. Fireworks **

"Booth, you sure you don't need help with those?" Sweets peeped at Booth as he watch the older man lug a box of fireworks out into the open space.

"Yeah, yeah, Sweets, I got it, I'm not that old yet." Booth rolled his eyes. "Just stand there and look pretty."

"Okay then, but if you throw out your back again it's your own fault." Sweets warned, crossing his arms.

The team and thier families got together for a barbique for the fourth of July, which was going to be ended by a fireworks show orchastrated by Sweets, Booth, and Hodgins, the latter of whom may have been just a bit too excited for his own good. Sweets looked over to where the kids were playing. Christine, Seeley, and Hank were all running around the lawn, playing tag, Sweets guessed, and Michael Vincent and the twins, Margy and LJ, were off to the side conversating, though Sweets could tell by the looks on their face they were plotting something. He breifly looked over at the others, Brennan, Angela, Cam, and Michelle were gathered at some chairs, drinking some wine chatting something that Sweets didn't know about and didn't really desire to know.

"We ready to do this?" Hodgins asked with is too big for his face grin, jumping on the spot on his tippy-toes.

"We gotta get them unpacked but yeah." Booth nodded, sitting the heavy bow down with a huff.

"I'll go tell them to get ready for the show." Sweets walked off towards the others. "Hey, we are about to get the firework show started, get in your seats!" He called over as he made his way over. The kids cheered and scrambled to the seats Sweets himself had set up for watching the show and after a small fight between the twins over and seat the kids were settled in their seats and the women had made their way over. "Alright, prepare yourselves, because what we have planned is pure awesomeness." Sweets grinned before running off to the other men and starting to unpack the fireworks.

Soon enough they were alighting the darkening sky with fireworks. Blue, purple, yellow, red, and whole assortment of bright colors light the skies up and excited and mystified the children. Bright and beautiful splashes and flashes of color and booming explosions rained, creating an event that was amazing and joyous to do and watch.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Hey hey hey. Back with more this. I wrote like all of this during school so, yeah XD yay me. **

** Tell me in a review which of these is you favorites. Dig details, peeps, remember :P**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES!**


	25. Talk

Cam figeted on the hard, uncomfortable pinic table seat as she and Arastuu waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Suddenly she felt a large hand on her shoulder and she looked up to Arastuu, who was smiling at her with a sympathic look.

"It'll be okay, Cam..." He instisted, rapping the arm around her now. "They won't bite you."

"I don't know, we both know most of them aren't one's for talking about their feelings, plus inviting Daisy might have taken it a bit far..." Cam bit her lip.

"It'll be fine." Arastuu repeated and soon they heard the team approaching.

"Camille, what's this all about? Do you know how hard it was to find a sitter that fast?" Booth asked as she and Arastuu turned around.

"Seriously." Angela groaned.

"I can explain." Cam said, standing up swiftly and clasping her hands together in front of her. "I called you all here... To talk. About Sweets."

"What?" Booth's eyes went wide and he looked like he might cut and run while Daisy looked sad and immediately looked to her infant son. The others looked uncomfortable.

"Yesterday brought up feelings... a lot of feelings, about Sweets and that is expected, but I realized something... I had forgotten about his birthday, intill Dr. Brennan reminded me. I know, we will never get completely used to working without him, with having him with us, but I had... started to forget and I don't want to, because if we forget him then he isn't alive anymore. So we are going to talk about him, and we are going to have fun doing it." It wasn't a suggestion. The team nodded and joined Cam and Arastuu on the bench. "I got pizza, his favorite... incase anyone was hungry."

"I'll take it." Daisy chirped, reaching for the box. "Little man here through a little fit today after the buyer left, right around dinner time. I'm starved."

"Did you manage to sell Sweets' car, at least?" Angela chuckled, taking little Seeley from her so she could eat.

"Mhm, now I have enough for this cute little mini-van I have my eye on." Daisy smiled as she bit into her slice of pizza.

"Mini-van? That's such a mom car!" Hodgins snorted, earning him a sharp look from his wife.

"Yeah, but Seeley is going to get big eventually and the van just seemed to fit." She shrugged a shoulder. "Plus, when we went to look for cars Seeley loved that van."

"I'm sure." Angela laughed, smiling at the boy. "He's already getting so big."

"Mhm... looks more and more like his daddy everyday." Daisy smiled at her bot.

"Yeah..." Angela nodded, her smile disapating slightly.

"Alright, so who is going to start?" Cam asked, clearing her throat.

"I find it interesting that the murder victim in our most recent case was a psychic and Sweets' birth mother worked as a carnival psychic in Florida." Brennan said bluntly, not batting an eye.

"Not really what I meant, but I'll take it."

"Oh, yeah, I remember when he told us that! Man he really shocked me there, I never got adopted off him." Booth chuckled. "He was so embarrassed to tell us, to. I thought he was going explode, or turn into a tomato."

"She was?" Angela giggled. "Well that might explain it. Shrinks and those fake psychics that work at carnivals are basicly the same thing. They read things from their body language and use mind control."

"I remember this one time, when me and Sweets went drinking, Sweets, he got really hammered... and he decided it would be a good idea to trick people into thinking he was a pychic and the weird thing was, he was actually good at it." Booth laughed, slapping his knee. "The looks on people faces was priceless. Eventually he started to sobber up and started panic. He stood up, shouted at the top of his lungs 'I'M NOT REAL!' and ran out of there as fast as he could." The group burst into the laugher.

"Oh my God, why!" Hodgins howled, keeling over. "Why would he do that!?"

"I don't know, he was hammered!" Booth chortled back and suddenly little Seeley let out a shout and started to babble loudly at them all, flailing his arms.

"Oh, Seeley wants to talk to." Angela laughed, bouncing the babbling boy.

"Yeah, he loves to talk, even if he hasn't got the actual words down. He's very talkative, he gets that from his daddy." Daisy smiled at her boy, grabbing one of his little feet. The team exchanged looks.

"Sure." Cam smiled. No one believed that. No one believed that at all.

"I remember when we were trying to get Christine to talk, Sweets was livng with us." Brennan smiled. "He looked up inforation about babies talking on the internet and found out which sylables they learned first and he tries to teach her them. He started to call her pacifier her 'baba' in hopes that she would say it because he learned b's were one of the consanants babies learned."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember that! He called me 'Boo' around Christine for about a week before he accidiently called me that at work and I threatened to shoot him." Booth snorted.

"What was wrong with him? Why would he do that, why would he do _any_ of these things?" Hodgins snickered, shaking his head.

"Because he was a dork, a big, lovable dork." Daisy smiled before leaning over her child. "Lets hope you aren't _exactly_ like your daddy. I'd like grandkids before I'm eighty."

"Hey, give the guy some credit, he got _you_ didn't he?" Booth smirked.

"Yes, he did..." Daisy admitted before looking to the side. "Though, when we were broken up... the first time... he only slept with two other women even though I smashed his heart to pieces. And then after our second break up he only slept with two women... and he worked with both of them. I mean after that break up I must have slept with..." She looked to her innocent baby son. "He... was not the best with women."

"Yeah..." Booth sighed. "Everytime we confronted a female suspect he managed to piss them off."

"Don't worry, little buddy, we will find you a nice girl, a girl jusstttt like mommy." Daisy gave her son a kiss and the other silently prayed for the child that didn't happen.

"Lets wait for him to walk before we do any match making." Booth said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, there is little girl in daycare that is a month older then Seeley who seems to like him alot." Daisy gave her son's foot a squeeze. "Isn't there? Yeah there is."

"Daisy, stop." Angela placed a hand on her shoulder, which Daisy blinked at. "Just... stop."

"Okay...?"

"I remember when Sweets told me he found out that Daisy was pregnant. He was smiling so hard it must have hurt him." Cam chuckled. "He was so happy he was going to be a father."

"He was." Angela smiled, nodding her head softly.

"I remember when he told me he tripped over his own feet as he walked in, the way he laughing I thought he might be drunk. He's blubbering on and he isn't making any sense. I was so close to slapping him and he just blurt it out. He was flailing and grinning, I thought he was going to pop." Hodgins snickered.

"By the time he had told me he had calmed down, though I could tell he was very happy about it." Brennan smiled. "He was helping me with Christine... Then he just told us. Christine was very happy, she hugged him and started to talk about baby names." She laughed before looking to Booth, who looked profoundly uncomfortable now, which every noticed now. It took only a second before they realized the reason. "Oh, Booth..."

"It's fine." Booth shrugged a shoulder, eyes flittering from side to side.

"He wanted to tell you, Agent Booth, he just didn't want to tell while you were in jail." Daisy peeped, tilting her head at the burly man with her sad, puppy eyes. "He didn't want to bother you, that was just how he was."

"Didn't he ever think that I might like to know? That maybe knowing that my best friend was going to have a son and that he's picked me to be the godfather might have been something for me to look forward to in prison?" Booth said in a low voice that was almost a growl. His eyes flashed with anger and something else that Cam couldn't identify.

"He did, but it was his nature, Agent Booth... He didn't want to bother you... You had a lot doing on..." Daisy bit her lip. "It killed him not to tell you, it one of the reasons he was working so hard to get you out... He wanted to tell you so bad but his nature wouldn't let him."

"I... I know..." Booth sighed, hunching over and rubbing his face with both hands.

"I think you need a little of this." Angela smiled, lifting the tiny child in her arms up and over to the agent. Booth looked up at the child, who looked back at him with his father's eyes, before reaching up and taking the child into his arms.

"Hey there, buddy... It's me, Uncle Booth." He smiled at the child and Seeley stared back up at him and sucked on his little fingers with a smile. "I was you're daddy's friend... I remember, when he lived with me and Aunt Brennan, I would see him with our daughter Christine and thought... I thought that he'd make a great dad one day. I like to think I was right. I just wish he got to meet you. We all do..."

"He would have been a great dad... wouldn't he?" Daisy smiled distantly, though her eyes looked like she might burst into tears at any minute.

"Yeah, he would." Cam smiled at her intern. "He's be the greatest."

"I remember after Michael Vincent was born... that year when he was giving out the gifts, that he gave each year on his birthday? He gave Michael Vincent this oncie with a duck on it and told him he was happy he was born, because him being born made the year twice as great. He then preceded to give us one of the those baby swings that you attach to the doorways and hugged us both." Angela laughed, shaking her head.

"He loved Christine and Michael Vincent... He just plain loved kids." Daisy nodded, rubbing at her eyes. "He used to tell me about when he worked with those kids in the rec center... His eyes would always light us when he did. You know... He wanted Seeley to have siblings... A little sister, he wanted to have a daughter, so I could have someone to play with while they were off being dorks." She giggled, shaking her head as some tears leaked out and Angela and Brennan flocked to her side to comfort her.

"It's okay, Daisy..." Angela rubbed circles in her back as Brennan rapped an arm around her. "It's okay..."

"I miss him." Daisy's voice cracked as she leaned into Brennan's arm. "I miss him so much."

"We all miss him... But we can keep him alive by talking about him." Cam said, leaning in closer. "You knew him better then any of us... maybe you could help us out?"

"I can." She sniffled, her ponytail bobbing as she nodded rapidly. "I can do that."

"Did... he ever tell you about the Turtle Party Wagon?" Angela asked, smiling of the faint memory of Sweets sitting down and telling a crazy story as some sort crazy analogy.

"The one he tried to steal?" Daisy sniffled as she started to pull her back together from her small break. "Yeah, that's how he broke his other arm when he was a kid. He also told about how you made him realize Kenny had a crush on him, which explained alot."

"Yeah, he seemed really enlightened when I told him." Angela laughed. "His eyes widened, he looked like a goldfish."

"Yeah, that sounds like Lance." Daisy smiled, shaking her head. "He told me this story once... He was going to go on this little study date with this juniour he was tutoring in math and he was really nervous about it... And, and Kenny, he insisted that he do a practice date with him. Kenny was really into it, he even tried to kiss him at the end."

"Oh my God!" Hodgins cackled, steading himself on the picnic table so he wouldn't tumble over. "And he didn't catch on!?"

"No." Daisy shook her head again, giggling. "He was clueless, even when he suggested they go to prom together when they didn't have dates."

"Whyyyyy." Hodgins chortled.

"I don't know!" Daisy said, smile still withstanding.

"He was just naive." Angela said, looking just a little far off. "I remember when I met him I thought he was such an innocent little puppy... I was so wrong, though."

"Yeah, he was alot more then we gave him credit. He might have been a little naive and bushy tailed at first but he really matured... for the most part." Booth said, bouncing little Seeley Lance in his arms softly as the child mewled.

"He always loved old kungfu and scifi films." Brennan nodded, leaning against her husband.

"Yeah... You didn't get rid of those, did you, Daisy?" Booth looked to the now much calmer woman.

"No... I'm saving them for when Seeley gets bigger." Daisy answered, leaning forward to get a better look at her little boy.

"Could they maybe stay with me intill then?" He asked and Brennan gave him a sharp elbow jab to the arm. "Ow! Or not!"

"It's fine, Agent Booth." Daisy laughed, nodding her head before reaccing her arms out and motioning for him to give her her child, which Booth promptly did.

"Cool. And we aren't at work, Daisy, you can call me Booth." He smiled.

"Alright. It's fine, Booth." Daisy corrected herself, smiling down at her boy.

"So, Daisy, you got any more stories for us?" Arastuu smiled, rapping an arm around Cam, who smiled as well.

"Tons." Daisy laughed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** TADA! A real chapter! Hooray!**

** So, cool story, I meant to write this ages ago. The very first time I saw that little talk with Angela and Cam in Psychic in the Soup this popped into my mind. I was going to write it that very night but I got distracted... then things happened... and... yeah. So here it is! In all it's glory XD and it's a half decent length as well. Yay.**

** I'd really like some views, peeps. I dig me some details, remember remember :P**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! :D**


	26. 100 themes part 6

**35\. City**

Sweets walked down the hall swiftly over towards the twins room. Margy and LJ had broken the neighbor's window... again... and as such, they were grounded. They screamed for a little while, but since have been silent. Now it was time for dinner, which meant Sweets had to get them from their room. There was no telling what he was going to get when he opened the door, crying, begging children, angry, spiteful children, or the least likely of all, perfectly well behaved children.

"Alright, guys, you can-" Sweets said as he opened the door, though what he actually saw in the room shocked his words away.

There was a minature city built up in the room. Huge towers made of blocks, legos, books, and anything else stackable, tiny army men scattered through the place, there were tiny ziplines strung across the place. It was bright, it was crazy, and it was also sort of impressive, and sitting in the middle of it all were his youngest children, who were working away at making more buildings.

"Hi, Dad." Margy and LJ peeped in unison, not looking up at him.

"What... What did you two _do_." He gapped, stepping further into the room.

"We got bored." LJ said, still not looking up.

"Bored?"

"Yeah, we are stuck in here with no TV! We gots bored so we made a city! Isn't it cool?" Margy looked to her father with a grin, who simply blinked at her at first.

"Right..." Sweets said slowly, still absorbing the structures of the room. "You know you have to clean this up, right?"

"Yes sir." LJ nodded, finally looking away from what he was building.

"Whatever." Margy said, pouting slightly. "Why did you come in here?"

"Um... it's dinner time." Sweets said. "Now come out before it gets cold."

**37\. Discovery**

"Heeeyyyy, everybody! It's coming on, it's coming on!" Little Hank Booth shouted, jumping on the couch with his tiny legs, waving his arms like a crazy person.

Today was a special day. Brennan had been called to Egypt to work on some anthropoligical remains and the discovery had made it onto a discovery channel special, so the team had gathered at the Booth household to watch the premiere. The team laughed at the youngest Booth boy as they walked into the room.

"Whoop!" Booth said, catching the boy midjump and tucking him under his arm like a briefcase.

"Daddy." Hank giggled, trying to squirm from the mans hold, a gaint grin still on his face.

"Alright, alright, lets calm down a little." Angela laughed as she took her seat by Brennan, Hodgins soon joining her. Michael Vincent ran up and jumped into his parents laps, making them grunt on account of the fact that he was a little too big to be doing so.

"Yeah, I really want to watch this!" Daisy chirped as her and Sweets took their seats.

"We all want to watch, we are all very happy for Dr. Brennan." Sweets smiled before looking down at the twins, who were curled up in his arms, and bouncing them slightly. "Isn't that right? Aren't we happy for Aunt Brennan? Huh? Yes, we are."

"They are infants, Sweets, I doubt they understand." Brennan said as she took her seat by Booth.

"Yeah..." Sweets said, still looking down at his youngest children. Margy was waving her arms and babbling, her eyes darting around curiously, while LJ just sat there, playing with Sweets' shirt. "Probably. But still, we are very happy for you."

"It's so cool that you're going to be on TV!" Seeley grinned as he snuggled up to his mother.

"Yeah... It is pretty cool." Brennan smiled, straitening her posture slightly to look more proud.

"Even if it is the Discovery channel." Booth wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, even if is the discovery channel." Christine smiled. "Lets watch, lets watch!"

"Alright, princess." Booth smiled as he flicked the channel on.

**38\. Found**

"Where is he?" Seeley cooed in his baby voice as he pretended to look around his infant son, who was currently hiding under a blanket.

"I don't know." Daisy said in fake suprise, pretending to look as well. "Maybe he is under the couch?""

"No, I don't see him under here." Sweets looked under the couch and Seeley giggled under the blankets. "Where, oh, where is he?"

"Wait, wait... maybe he is behind Barry." Daisy smiled, pionting at the large, stuffed dog. Sweets nodded and looked behind the stuffed animal.

"Nope, not here!" He shook his head before sending the blanket a mischevious look before sneaking up on it. "Maybe he's... here!" He tore the blanket away and Seeley squealed and flailed forward to try and crawl away. "No, no escape! Gotcha!" Sweet swooped up the giggling, squirming child into his arms.

"We found him, yaayyyyy." Daisy did a little clap before walking over and giving her boy a tickle. "There he is, we found him."

"Yeah..." Sweets chuckled, holding the boy close and running a thumb over the boys curls. Seeley looked up at Sweets and blinked at him before trying to cover his face with his little hands to try to find himself. "Oh, he's gone again! Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he was just here." Daisy laughed.

**41\. Leader**

Sweets tried not to laugh as he watched the children plot. It was the day before april fools and this year the kids were taking it seriously. He would pretend to be suprised when the prank came but for now he would simply watch them plot, primarily because it was both interesting and halarious to watch the group's dynamic.

The twins were foot soldiers, lacky's, the followers. They were sitting there, listening to Seeley's little plotting speech, LJ was even taking notes. Michael Vincent was the expert, the guy who would set up any complicated pranks and or pyrotechenics. Sweets knew this based on the fact that Michael was a tinkerer and the fact that Seeley kept looking over to him and asking him something, checking to see if he could do it. Now, the most interesting of the group were Christine and Seeley. Seeley was the leader and Christine was his number two. Christine wasn't always happy about this, Sweets knew that much. Christine liked to be in charge, same as her mother, but also like her mother she lacks leadership qualities. Seeley, on the other hand, was a great leader, partly due to his intellence, and understood Christine's need to lead, especially since he was younger than half his group, and so he made her his honorary second in command. She would help enforce his plans amongst the group.

Sweets shook his head out of thought and walked off as the group talked about places to hid Hank's favorite toy.

**42\. Game**

Sweets smiled at Seeley and the twins as they mulled around the living room. Seeley laid upside down on the armchair, nose in a book. Margy and LJ were bickering about something that Sweets couldn't decifer. Summer vacation had just started and they were all a little bored, but little did they know that he had a little something planned for them.

"Hey, guys," He peeped, strolling into the room, "what're you doing in here?"

"Nothing." Was the echoing response.

"Not anymore! Get up." Sweets said as he walked up to Seeley and shook one of his knees.

"Why?" Seeley flipped himself rightside up.

"You guys are going to do a scavenger hunt." Sweets said before laughing as all their faces morphed into confusion. "In the backyard, winner doesn't have to do their chores for a month." That caught their interest.

"Awesome!" Seeley grinned, jumping up from his seat as Margy and LJ leaped up from their spots on the floor. They were all grinning widely, almost manicly.

"To the backyard then." Sweets laughed and the children dashed towards the door, with Sweets following behind them at a walk.

"What do we have to find?" Seeley asked as his eyes scanned the lawn, arleady looking for objects that might be out of place.

"I've hidden seven objects out here, each object comes with a clue. You will find the first clue... in a bush." Sweets said and the children scattered off in all directions. "... Go!"

**45\. Bee**

"DADDDYYYYYY!" Sweets hear his little Lily's voice screeched from outside and he could clearly hear the terror in her screeching. Panic breifly flared in his chest before being muffled by reason. Lily screamed all the time, just last week she screamed in terror when LJ put a fake spider in her bed.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He called, pushing himself up and peeking into the yard, only to be rammed into by a seemingly tramatized six yearold.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Lily squealed, hugging onto his leg with one arm and flailing her arm at the backyard with the other.

"Kill what?"

"The bee, the bee!" Lily continued to flail an arm at the lawn.

"A bee? That's what this is about?" Sweets gave his youngest an amused look.

"It's going to sting me, Daddy!" She cried out, clinging to his legs tightly.

"Okay, okay." He cooed, reaching down and scooping her up. "We wouldn't want it to sting Daddy, right? Lets just leave the mean bee alone, baby girl." Sweets carried the girl inside, rubbing her back in circles. "What do you say we watch some old movies, huh? Some Frozen, maybe?"

**71\. Rose**

"Hey..." Sweets whispered as he walked into the delivery room where Daisy was laying with their newest baby. "How are my two angels?"

"Fine." Daisy smiled as she let the infant unlatch from her breast. "She's a natural eater."

"Good." He walked up to the bed and peered at the soft, pink newborn in her arms. "She's beautiful."

"She is." Daisy smiled at the little girl and then to him. "What are we going to call her? We agreed on Lily as a first name?"

"Yeah." Sweets nodded. "So we just need a middle name."

"Maybe Michelle? Like me." Daisy suggested and Sweets shook his head slowly, brows drawn together. He stared at the little one as she let out a yawn and squirmed softly.

"How about Rose? Lily Rose."

"Lily Rose..." She pressed her lips together in a tight line before smiling. "I like it, it suits her."

"It does." Sweets nodded, leaning down and giving both his girls a kiss on the forehead.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I would have made this part longer but I haven't been very motivated. Lack of reviews has made it hard.**

** Let me clarify this matter. I. Am. Stressed. I'm working on a second college course, have to deal with scholarships and grants, have three prodjects to finish, am cowriting another story, and ontop of all that, I'M NOT GETTING ANY REAL FEEDBACK. When I get home, I'm tired, I check somethings for my college and then I go to work on some fanfiction and I just... flop. I've been trying to work on the two requests, but things are very tough right now. I'm not motivated. Why would I work hard on something that I won't even get any feedback to know that anyone is really reading when I can take a nap? Or watch TV? Both of which would make me happy, not as much as feedback but happy, and wouldn't require as much effort on my part. I love writing, but motivation is a big part in this case.**

** I hope that made that clear. Sorry for lack of chapters.**

** REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	27. Proud

Booth had hardly noticed it when it happened. It was an obvious change, but when he finally took full notice of it, it smacked him in the face like a sack of bricks. Sweets was an adult. Like a real one. He supposed having a son might have played a part in it, which he had expected, granted he didn't expect it to happen this fast. It was like the actual arrival of little Seeley Lance had instantly transformed Sweets into an adult. The Sweets that played vidoe games and watched ninja movies disappeared and an actual adult man had taken his place.

The first time it had become apparent was the very first day that Sweets had returned to work after Seeley was born. Sweets had walked into the breakroom, tired with baby puke on his shirt, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. When Booth had asked him about the baby Sweets had perked up a little and then proceeded to show him baby pictures before becoming serious and asking about the case they were working on. He had just seemed different, but Booth couldn't put his finger on it. He saw it now.

It was this case, that was what it was. The Jeffersonian had found all the could find, fibers, what the murder weapon was, cause of death, the whole kit and kaboodle, and it was up to him and Sweets, with Aubrey acting as their personal paper monkey, to find the killer. Just watching Sweets this case was what did it. Booth and Sweets were sitting in the breakroom with Dr. Brennan, waiting for Aubrey to finish the searches they needed.

"Can I just say how happy I am that I don't have to be your FBI paper monkey anymore?" Sweets gave him an amused look, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, it means you get what you want right? You get to act like a shrink. You get to shrink things." Booth chuckled, shaking his head playfully.

"Yeah, it's great to be an agent, but not really. I'm pretty much only an agent when you need me to, which is fine by me, especially with little man wiggling around and not letting me sleep."

"My godson still giving you a hard time?" Booth smirked slightly, sending a brief glance in his lovely wife's direction. She smiled to.

"Oh, he has a schedule now, it's just inconvienant for sleeping... and showering... and being not crazy." Sweets ducked his head down with a sigh and Booth and Brennan laughed.

"Hang in there, buddy." Booth gave him a clap on the back.

"I'll be okay... I'm just glad you're giving Aubrey a chance. I got to take a nap at my desk while he was doing all the work you would dump on me." Sweets snorted.

"Well, he's not a terrible kid and hey, if he has your stamp of aprovial thats worth a lot in my book. Sure, he's..."

"Ambicious?" Sweets raised a brow.

"Yeah, he's the work his way up type. I remember when I was like that." Booth shook his head.

"You certianly have changed." Brennan agreed. "I remember when we decided to really work together again, you said you wanted to save as many lives as you had taken... You have most certainly done that by now, but instead of moving up, you stay."

"Well I have to keep you, Christine, the team... safe. I don't think I trust anyone else to do it." Booth shrugged a shoulder.

"We don't think anyone else could." Sweets nodded. "Trust me, I was here when you were in prison. The guy they hired to replace you sucked."

"Good to know." The smirk returned.

"Hey!" Aubrey walked in, waving a stack of files. "I got those files like you asked, these are all the people with no alibi, or alibi's that are very weak."

"Thanks, Aubrey." Sweets nodded, taking the files before turning to Booth. "Alright, I'll look through these and pick which ones I think you and Dr. Brennan should interagate."

"You do that."

"I will."

###############################################################################

Sweets quickly narrowed it down to three suspects, which Booth and Brennan interrogated. When they started on the third guy, Booth knew he was the one. He could just see it in the guys eyes. He had those guilty murderer eyes. His suspision was confirmed when Sweets, who was watching from the other room, chirped in on his earbud that the suspect was acting guilty, granted he used a bunch a psychological terms that Booth only understood from his time living with Sweets and his training in interagation. Booth sent a look to the window to let him know that he had caught it.

It didn't take long for them to crack the perp and get a confession, and within ten minutes Booth had Aubrey hauling the killer away.

"That went well." Sweets smiled as he stepped into the hallway.

"Yeah, thanks for your help in there." Booth gave him a pat on the back before turning to Brennan. "Alright, I just have to do a little paperwork and then I'll be right home, promise."

"Okay." Brennan smiled before giving him a peck on the lips. She then turned to Sweets. "I'll see you later, you are still planning on coming over Sunday?"

"Of course." Sweets smiled back with a nod and Brennan turned and left, probably to get Christine from daycare.

"Paperwork time." Booth slapped his hands together, grimacing and letting out a sigh through his nose.

"My condolences." Sweets chuckled and the pair started off towards their offices. Just before they could get to Booth's office, Daisy appeared, arms full of little Seeley and a daiper bag swong over her shoulder.

"Lance! Agent Booth." She smiled at the two, bouncing her young spawn.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" Booth watched Sweets go over to her and give her a soft kiss. "You're supposed to be home."

"Little man wanted to see where his Daddy worked." Daisy smiled, grabbing one of Seeley's little feet and shaking it. "He loves it."

"I'm sure." The amusement in Sweets' tone was obvious as he reached down and scooped the boy up. "Oh, there he is... there's my little bug. Hi... Hi." He chuckled, holding the boy up to his face and letting the child grip at his cheeks and nose with his tiny little hands. "How has he been doing?"

"He's been great. Two poops today." Daisy laughed, stepping closer him.

"Two? Yay, Seeley, good job." Sweets laughed, kissing the boy's forehead.

Booth couldn't help but smile at his metaphorical brother as the man played with and bounced his new godchild. He felt a strange, warm feeling rise in his gut that he vaguely recognized as pride. He felt that whenever he watched Sweets with little Seeley. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but whenever he saw Sweets with Seeley, and seeing Seeley smile at everyone but Sweets, he felt that pride. He would look to him and see and adult man with an infant and something about it made something click in his brain and he would feel incredibly, wonderfully proud of Sweets.

"Well," Sweets voice broke him from his small thought train, "as much as I love suprise visits, I gotta ask you and squirt here to leave."

"Awh, but why?" Daisy pouted, leaning against him as Seeley clinged adorably to him.

"Because, Agent Booth has paperwork and I have two more profiles to file and an evaluation report to finish." Sweets leaned down and gave her another kiss. "Sorry, we're booked."

"Sweets is right." Booth cleared his throat and Daisy's pout grew as she took her little one back from her boyfriend.

"Alright... We'll go." She looked down to her little Seeley-pants. "Hey, buddy, can you say bye bye to your Daddy and Uncle Booth?" In response Seeley opened and closed his hands like he was waving and babbled loudly.

"Bye, bye, Seeley." Sweets gave the boy another little peck before looking up to Daisy. "I promise I'll be home as soon as I can, then we can watch old episodes of Criminal Minds and House and Seeley can have some family tummy time."

"I can't wait." Daisy smiled as she walked off.

"Is it just me or does that kid get cuter everytime I see him?" Booth chuckled.

"He's growing up." Sweets shuffled his feet. "Well, we better get started on our paperwork, got families to get home to."

"Right..." Booth smiled and Sweets turned to walk away, only to be stopped by Booth himself. "Sweets, I... I just wanted you to know... I'm proud of you, you know? You are going an awesome job with parenting and working... I just... wanted you to know that."

"Wow, um... Thanks Booth." Sweets blushed, looking extremely sheepish. "You've been doing pretty great to... I-"

"Alright, lets not get all mushy." Booth backed away a step incase Sweets tried to hug him, which it appeared he was going to do. "Like you said, we need to get to work."

"Right..." Sweets nodded, but his smile still remained broad on his face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So, once upon a time when people still gave a crap about this story, I got a guest request saying:**

** I realy like your stories, and sweets. Pleas dont give up writing them. :) you asked requests so maybe a story where Booth says to sweets that he is proud of him.? ;)**

** And that turned into this. I'd be better but with the feedback I've be not getting, I'm not sure what you expect of me. I only got one response left to work on and it's a trick one so go ahead and give me more requests and maybe a real reveiw. I can't be nice about this anymore. Leave a freaking review. FUCKING PLEASE. I'm having a bad week. **


	28. Photographer

"So, what're you doing today?" Sweets asked, buttoning his shirt up as he walked into the living room, where his girlfriend and precious child were sitting.

"Well, I have the day free, so I get to stay home with little man." Daisy smiled, not looking at Sweets but instead at her phone, which she was focusing in for a picture of Seeley, who was laying on his back and grabbing at his feet with a smile.

"Daisy, would you put that thing away? Don't we have enough photos of him as is?" Sweets chuckled, pecking her on the top of the head.

"Shouldn't you be wearing pants?" Daisy retorted and Sweets face transformed into one of confusion as he looked down to his boxers.

"I don't have to leave for half an hour." Sweets shrugged a shoulder. "What does that have to do with your photo addiction?"

"It's not an addiction, I'm a photographer." Daisy snuck her tongue out before snapping a few pictures of Seeley.

"Oh, really?" He looked amused now.

"Yes, really." She put her phone away and picked little Seeley up. "We also have a play date with Christine and Dr. Brennan later today."

"Great." Sweets smiled, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing a thumb over Seeley's soft, baby curls. "You guys have fun. We have plenty of ketchup and pickles for Brennan, right?"

"You betcha." Daisy nodded, ponytail bouncing.

"Awesome, now I just have to go find my pants." He gave her a squeeze before walking off.

"Yes, you do."

#############################################################################

"Hey, Booth." Sweets greeted off handedly as he entered the breakroom, where the agent was already standing, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

"Hey, Sweets," Booth said, looking up from the pot to Sweets, "how's it going?"

"Everything is alright, Seeley is still teething." Sweets shrugged a shoulder, taking a place at the counter next to Booth. "How's Dr. Brennan doing?"

"She's fine, this pregnancy is alot different then the first one, though." Booth said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Morning sickness is starting to wear off, so that's a plus."

"I'm sure..." Sweets said before chewing on his bottom lip. "So, how have the meetings been going?"

He watched Booth tense up at the mention of the meetings, his gambler's anonymous meetings. A few weeks previous Booth had gotten sucked back into his gambling after a case involving high stakes poker. It hadn't really suprised Sweets, Booth had been having a tough time since his release from prison and finding out that Brennan was pregnant again had given him an emotional boost that pushed him over the edge. Sweets had caught on early and confronted him, which hadn't gone well so he had to go behind his back to Brennan and Angela to get proof. Booth wasn't able to agrue with bank and creditcard statements.

"It's been going great, it's, uh, it's a nice group of people." Booth grumbled, shuffling slightly. "Week and a half intill I get my first month chip."

"Good." Sweets nodded before his phone buzzed, letting him know he had just gotten a message. He dug his phone out and opened his messages to find a picture from Daisy of Seeley. Seeley was laying down in a daiper and a light yellow t-shirt, legs sprawled out, rubbing one of his little eyes, and smiling up at the camera. The picture came with a message from Daisy saying 'pantsless and proud.' Sweets tried to contain his chuckling with little success, his laughs becoming muffled snorts.

"Pantsless and what?" Booth quirked a brow at the phone.

"That's, uh, an inside joke. You see, sometimes in the morning I-"

"Never mind." Booth held up a hand. "Just, stop... That's a cute picture. He's getting big."

"Yeah..." Sweets smiled at the picture before putting the phone away and starting to frown. "Though, I'm a little afraid this might be the beginning of something that might grow to be a little annoying."

"What?"

"This morning Daisy joked that she was photographer." Sweets pressed his lips together into a thin line. "I didn't take her seriously."

"She's going to be sending photo's all day." Booth induced, trying not to laugh.

"Probably." Sweets sighed. "Maybe it won't be that much, just like ten or fifteen or something."

He was very wrong. Within the time from when the first picture came and the time Sweets and Booth left Daisy had sent six pictures of little Seeley in various positions. By then Sweets knew, she has doing to be blowing up his phone all day. By lunch Sweets had received nearly twenty-five photos in totally.

"Hello, Sweets." Brennan greeted him as he walked into the diner.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan, how are you doing?" Sweets smiled as he took his seat. "How's my little godson or daughter doing in there?"

"We haven't picked godparents yet, Sweets, you know that." Booth shook his head at the shrink.

"Well, I made you my son's godparents, I thought you might return the favor." Sweets shrugged a shoulder. "Plus I have a child that will be close to their age and have the abilty to help them to help them in the case that something happened to either of you that they would be orphaned."

"Effect pionts, we will take it into consideration." Brennan said, sipping her tea as Sweets phone went off again. Sweets tried not to groan.

"She been sending them all day?" Booth snickered as Sweets looked at the photo Daisy had sent him.

"Yup." Sweets said, holding out his phone ouut so they could see the picture. In the picture, Seeley was sitting in a highchair with some sort of orange-ish baby food around his mouth, smiling happily and seeming to be flailing his arms.

"Awwwwhhhh... He's adorable." Brennan smiled at the screen, her motherly hormones clearly flaring up at the sight of the infant. "Oh, would you mind asking Daisy if we are still having that playdate today?"

"Sure." Sweets sighed, shaking his head and tapping away at the phone. "You don't have work?"

"No," Brennan mumbled almost bitterly, "Cam insists that I take at least two days off a week since I started my second trimester."

"Bones, you know she is just looking out for you, the older you are the more high risk the pregnancy. You need to take it easy. Plus, she promised to call you in if they really need you." Booth wrapped an arm around his aggitated wife and gave her a peck on the side of her head.

"Yes, I know." Brennan sighed, leaning into his embrace.

"Good." Booth smiled, giving her a little squeeze. "Let's get you and my baby some food." She nodded as Sweets phones beeped again.

"Daisy says yes, you're still on." Sweets peeped before looking aggitated when the phone beeped again.

"Has she really been send photos all day?"

"Yes." Sweets said, turning the phone to reveal a picture of a very cranky, squirmy looking Seeley, who was still in the highchair.

"Is it her intension to annoy you?" Brennan raised a brow.

"Only a little, it's mostly a joke." Sweets rolled his eyes, pocketing the phone as the waiteress walked up. They ordered their food, Brennan's having a bunch of weird sides, and then went about their meal, ignoring the little pings of Sweets phone as they came.

#############################################################################

Sweets sighed through his nose as he got out of his car. He'd gotten his work finish, by some miracle, early today so he got to go home. Christine and Brennan were still at his place, he knew this because as of an hour ago the pictures being sent to him featured the two. He made his way up to his and Daisy's apartement slowly, fiddling with his keys in his pocket before drawing them out as he approached the door.

"Uncle Sweets!" He was greeted with the high pitched voice of one Christine Booth and the said four-yearold hurdling towards him in a blur of pink and crashing into his legs, hugging them tight.

"Hey, Chrissy, how is my favorite girl doing?" Sweets chuckled as he shut the door and Christine's grip tightened.

"We are having a tea party!" Christine smiled up at him.

"Awesome, tell you what, I need to talk to Aunt Daisy a minute and then I will join you all." Sweets smiled at how excited the prospect made Christine.

"Okay!" She skipped away and Sweets looked into the living room, where Daisy was already handing over little Seeley to Dr. Brennan, who had a knowing look on her face.

"Daisy, a minute." Sweets smiled, grabbing Daisy's hand and pulling her into theirr bedroom.

"So, did you like my pictures?" Daisy bit her lip and let out a few giggles that she couldn't stop.

"Oh haha." Sweets rolled his eyes. "Well the picture's were cute, the fact that they came upon me like locusts in the bible wasn't as enjoyable, but that was the piont wasn't it?"

"Maybe." She shrugged a shoulder, rapping her arms arond his neck. "Do you think I'm a photographer now?"

"Yes." He laughed, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against hers. "Just make it stop."

"Okaayyyy..." She tsked, giving him a nuzzle.

"Thank you." Sweets leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "We better get back to that tea party."

"Dr. Brennan can entertain those two for hours, or at least for the next few minutes so we can..." She murmured whispered in his ear before making her signature tiger growl and nibbling on said earlobe.

"Daisy, no." Sweets shook his head at his girlfriend. "There is so many reasons why we aren't doing that right now, the first of which being that you have tortured me with visions of my infant all day and now I want to hold him."

"If you insist." Daisy sighed, giving him a nuzzle. "Let's go to the tea party."

"Thank you." Sweets smiled as they went back into the livingroom. Brennan looked to the shrink as he entered before lifting the infant in her arms towards him with a knowing smile. He gladly took the smiley baby into his arms. "Heeyyyy, buddy, hey... So, he hasn't given you guys any trouble since you been here?" Sweets looked to Brennan and Christine.

"He has been, as Booth would say, a perfect angel." Brennan smiled. "He quite likes touching my baby bump."

"I'm sure." Sweets chuckled as he took a seat. "So, can I join this tea party? Is there chocolate cake?"

"Of course there is, silly!" Christine giggled before smiling at her mother. "Mommy, get Uncle Sweets a piece of BIIIGGGGG piece of cake, so he can share with Seeley."

"Can do, honey." Brennan smiled, cutting out a piece of the imaginary cake.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** HERE IT ISSSS! Sorry for lateness, high school is wrapping up.**

** So, on the last chapter I got the following request:**

** I'd like to see a story where Daisy pretends to be a photographer and constantly sends Sweets pictures of Seeley while he's at work.**

** So, I did that. I also got a review saying to incorporate Brennan and her second pregnancy, which confused me a little, but... I rolled with it and did a bit of both these things.**

** SOOOO... anyone excited for tomorrow's episodes? No? Yes? I'm excited for the second one. I'm not as excited for the Lost in the Found... I have been waiting for Daisy to come back on since episode 8 and now she is going to be back a flirting and stuff, which isn't even the problem, she is Daisy after all. My problem is that little Seeley Lance is going to get pushed under a rug. That poor child hasn't been so much as mentioned since his birth. Now, maybe it's just me, but if my bestfriend and metaphorical family member died and left a son behind I'd atleast talk about it. I just assume they visit this poor child behind the scenes but it's be nice for the poor thing to mentioned, I'm not asking for some in depth discussion over the baby, the show isn't about him, but a little mention would be nice, like at the very begining or end of the scene, just something really small. Is that so wrong? Probably.**

** But, yeah... did you like this? I think I did a better job then normal at incorporating other characters in this one, what about you?**

** Please please please, leave a review! They make me happy.**


	29. Family Dinner

Sweets sighed forcefully through his nose as he tried to get little Margy into her dress, with much resistance from said child. The team had decided to have a family dinner out, even Cam and Arastoo were tagging along. It was going to be fun, all the kids and the team together eating out at someplace besides the Diner. If only he could get his almost two year-old dressed. Of course Daisy already had LJ all dressed in navy pants and a little blue button up, hair all combed and everything. She was currently getting Seeley Lance ready.

"Lance, were are Seeley's nice tennis shoes!?" He heard Daisy holler in from down the hall.

"In his closet, check the very back corner!" Sweets shouted back and there was a pause.

"Found them!" He heard her chirp before a bunch of thumping a rustling followed by, "Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets you get back here!"

Seconds later the child burst into the twins nursery, naked as the day he was born. The twins burst into giggled at the sight as the six yearold hugged onto Sweets legs for protection. Seeley had entered his 'all clothes are itchy and evil' phase three weeks ago. Sweets let out let another sigh as Daisy barreled in after him and tried to pry the child off his legs, which resulted in loud screeching from the boy.

"Everybody stop!" Sweets shouted in what Daisy called his 'boss voice.' Everyone paused, even the two babies, everyone knew when Sweets broke that voice out, it was time to listen. "Daisy, I need you get Margy ready, she is resisting. I will handle Seeley. We have fifteen minutes to get ready or we aren't going."

"Yes, baby." Daisy nodded, shifting so she was infront of Margy as Sweets grabbed Seeley from his legs and picked him up.

"Let's get you dressed." Sweets smiled at Seeley, who nodded his head of curls. "How about you where the silky shirt? You like that one, right?"

"Please, Daddy?" Seeley asked with a dimpled smile.

"Sure, kiddo."

##########################################################################

"Hey there, Sweets!" Booth grinned as the shrink walked in with his little family in tow. "About time you get here."

"I was five minutes late and there is a twenty minute wait." Sweets rolled his eyes before laying his eyes on one Parker Booth. "Parker! I didn't know in the states."

"I'm looking for a place here." Parker returned the smiled Sweets gave him. "And these must be the kids I've heard so much about!"

"Yeah, these are mine..." Sweets chuckled, ruffling Seeley's hair with his arm that wasn't full of baby.

"Glad to finally meet them in person, I've been meaning to but what can do, right?" Parker shrugged in a very Boothy manner. Before crouching down to Seeley Lance's level. "Your Seeley, right?"

"Yeah, and you are Parker. Daddy says you lives far away, across the ocean in England, is that true? Is it cool over there?" Seeley's eyes sparkled at the thought and Parker laughed at the child's enthuasiam.

"I do, and yes it is very cool." He ruffled the boy's hair. "You are a pretty good talker for a six yearold."

"The doctor says I have an IQ of 144!" Seeley's grinned grew. "And that it could get even higher, isn't it cool!? I got to skip two grades of school."

"Wow." That was all Parker could say, blinking at the small child.

"That's the common reaction, yeah." Sweets chuckled. "Seeley just has a very special brain, isn't that right, buddy?"

"Yup, a special brain, like Daddy." Seeley nodded and Parker couldn't help but laugh as he stood back up strait.

"And these must be the twins." Parker smiled at the infants in Daisy and Sweets arms.

"That's them, Margy and LJ." Angela peeped up from the side, smirking. "Otherwise know as the team's baby angels."

"Yes, it's them." Sweets lips curled as he gave Angela an amused look.

"LJ...?" Parker's brows drew together. "Like Lance Junior? Both your sons have Lance in their name?"

"Don't look at me, that was Daisy choice." Sweets waved a hand at his wife. "I didn't want to but she threatened to leave and she makes me happy with her body so I didn't have much choice."

"I see." Parker snickered. "Well, can I at least hold one while we wait? These two are too cute."

"Of course." Sweets smiled, sliding little Margy into his arms.

"Oh my God, she is like a little puffball." Parker laughed as he held the little girl, who squirmed around in his arms with a smile, running some fingers over the puffball of a ponytail that was ontop of her tiny head.

"One time when Mama was baby sitting the twins Margy's hair tie came out," Michael peeped, rocking on his feet slightly, "and none of us could figure out how to get it back in."

"Oh, I'm sure." Parker chuckled. "So, how are you two doing in school?" He looked to the two older children. Michael gave him a thumbs up with a smile.

"I'm doing great, all A's." Christine grinned. "Hank does good in Pre-K, right, Hank?"

"Mhm." Hank nodded. "I makes the bestest pictures."

"Awesome." Parker took a seat and all the children climbed up to sit by him while the adult rangled off to the side.

"He is really good with the kids." Daisy smiled, holding LJ close to her chest and looking to Booth, who was beaming.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

"Even Margy likes him, that's something." Sweets chuckled. "She can be a fickle baby."

"Oh, trust me we know." Booth teased.

"So, Parker is really moving to the states?" Hodgins asked, tilting his head and blinking at Booth with his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, as soon as he finishes his Associate's degree he going to tranfer to the states and get his Bachelor's." Booth nodded. "Christine and Hank are over the moon."

"I'm sure you're pretty happy about it to." Sweets said, an arm snaking around Daisy. "I know I'd be. You must be pretty happy."

"I'll finally get to see my oldest son, so yeah, I'd say happy might fit my feelings." Booth pursed his lips in a half-smirk that Sweets recongized very well, along with some very light and Booth-like sarcasm that he had became accustom to.

"No need for snarkyness." Sweets said before hearing the cooing of little LJ and turning to him. LJ reached up to him with his chubby arms with crones of 'Dada', large brown eyes pleading for Sweets to take him into his arms. He smiled, picking the boy up before looking to Booth. "So, Parker is getting older, got any possible future daughter-in-laws?"

"Nah, he is taking his time." Booth shrugged a shoulder. "I think I like it better that way anyway."

Just then the waiter appeared to swoop them away to their table, at which time Daisy took Margy from Parker. The group made their way over to their table and after a few arguements and scuffling everyone was seated. The kids all sat on one end of the table, with the exception of Margy and LJ, who were in highchairs by their parents, and the adults at the other. The menus were handed out and within three minutes everyone had decided what they wanted.

"So, Parker, how is college going for you?" Cam smiled at the younf man and he smiled back.

"It's going great. There are some great people, awesome teachers for the most part." Parker spread his hands out in a jazz hands type motion with a grin.

"For the most part?" Booth and Sweets questioned simuataniously before glaring at each other.

"My English teacher is major grammar nazi, he gets onto to me about all spelling difference between words. Did you know color is spelled with a 'u' in England?" Parker groaned. "'Cause, I keep forgeting, most people don't say anything because they know I'm from America but this guy is being a major butt munch."

"That sucks." Booth hissed. "Power through, buddy."

"I am, just a few more weeks left." Parker nodded. "Let's not spend this entire dinner talking about me, what about you all? Dr. Sweets, you have been busy since I last saw you." Parker hadn't seen Sweets since Booth and Bone's wedding. He had of course been in town and had heard about what was going on during the time, even seen a few photo's of Seeley and the twins, but he hadn't gotten to see him in person. "You're married now, right?"

"Yeah, Daisy and I got married a little while after we had Seeley." Sweets nodded, him and Daisy lacing their fingers together under the table and Daisy leaning against him with a smile.

"You got old." Parker laughed.

"Hey, the last time I saw you, you were a half pint. YOU got old." Sweets snorted, a half smirk at his lips.

"Touche, Dr. Sweets, touche." Parker nodded, crossing his arms.

"You know you don't have to call me 'Doctor', right? I mean, I don't expect you to call me Uncle Sweets like the other but..." Sweets fluttered his free hand a little bit.

"I get it." Parker laughed with a nod. "I'll start with Sweets, we can work it up to Uncle. I know who tight you and my dad are."

"That's all I ask." Sweets smiled before turning his attention to little Margy, who was cooeing out at him to be held.

"Dada! Dada dada dada dada." Margy gurgled as her father picked her up before snuggling into his chest.

"Can we please just acknowledge how adorable all his children are?" Parker waved a hand in Sweets direction, looking supremely bemused.

"We try not to, we don't want his head to get too big." Booth grinned, jabbing a thumb at Sweets, who glowered at him.

"And I'm not adorable!" Seeley pouted angerly, breaking from his conversation with the other children. "I'm _handsome_."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry." Parker grinned with a nod. "Of course."

"Only babies and girls are adorable. Imma young man, I'm handsome, dashing." Seeley nodded.

"I agree." He nodded again and Seeley went back to his previous conversation. "So, besides that, what have you been up to?"

"Now, if you don't want this dinner to be all about you why do you think I do?" Sweets asked in amusement as his daughter grabbed at his face.

"Humor me." Parker insisted, sounding equally amused.

"I've written a few papers, published two books, I'm sure you've read at least one of them." Sweets said, bouncing little Margy.

"I read the one you and Bones wrote." Parker nodded. "There was another?"

"Yeah, it's called 'Bones the Heart of Matter' it's about your Dad and Dr. Brennan, I mean we changed the names, but not enough where it wasn't obvious it was them." Sweets nodded. "We thought it was funnier that way, for us at least."

"Wait, you wrote that book? Like half of the girls in my class love that book!" Parker blinked.

"Yeah, I heard that sales in the UK were good." Sweets said, looking to Brennan. "That's what your publisher said, right?"

"Yes, I believe so." Brennan nodded. "Your books certainly arent best sellers like mine but they are close."

"Hey, they make me enough to pay for Seeley's private school and that's all I care about." Sweets chuckled. "Well, that and the house."

"Of course." Brennan smiled. "You should write another book, you have a very interesting writing style. With your supposed insight into the criminal psych you could right excellent crime novels."

"I guess so..." Sweets shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"I hope you do." Brennan nodded as the waiter showed up for their drink orders. They all ordered their drinks and moved on with their conversations.

############################################################################

"That was one awesome dinner." Sweets smiled as the group walked out, one of the twins half asleep in his arms.

"Totally." Parker agreed. "We should do it again sometime."

"I agree." Brennan nodded with a smiled, making sure that both Hank and Christine where holding her hands as they entered the parking lot.

"And I'm here for another few days, maybe I could do some stuff with the kids." Parker suggested. "I'd love to see that model rocket Seeley and Michael Vincent were talking about."

"Yeah, you do." Michael nodded vigoriously. "It's awesome, I'm working on making it flight ready."

"Your what?" Hodgins rose a brow at his son.

"Nothing, Dad." Michael blinked up at his father, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Just don't blow anything up. I like experiments as much as the next guy but if you blow up something again they neighbors are going to file a lawsuit, kiddo." Hodgins sighed, shaking his head.

"We'll be careful, Seeley is helping me with the math. You know how good Seeley is with math." Michael said.

"I know, but since Seeley is six I want to double check all your specs before you launch anything." Hodgins countered and Michael nodded.

"I can agree to that."

"You didn't have a choice."

Sweets smiled as watched the bantering of all the little family units as they crossed the lot to their cars, feeling the soft breathing of little Margy against his chest and Seeley squeezing his hand tightly. They really were like a big family.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Sorry the ending was so rushed, I was going to make this longer but I was taking too long and wanted to give you all something. So here this thing is. Parker is 20 in this, by the way XD **

** Been loving the reviews... um... Please leave requests? In a PM or review, doesn't matter. I need something to do. I finish highschool and I'm bored. I mean I still have to graduate but that's next week and I need something to do when I'm not packing to move... so request? Pretty please?**

** REVIEW, DUCKLINGS, REVIEW! :D**


	30. twins part 1

"Hey, Sweets!" Sweets heard the voice of one Seeley Booth boom and he nearly jumped out of his skin. It figured that as soon as he had reached his work rythm that Booth would swoop in here.

"Hey, Booth," Sweets sighed, leaning back in his chair and smiling at his old friend, "what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to check if you and the ol' family unit are coming to the BQ this weekend." Booth strolled in and sat down on the couch, grabbing one of Sweets stress toys and fiddling with it.

"Yeah, probably, it just depends on how Daisy is feeling, you know how it is." Sweets shrugged a shoulder and Booth threw the toy at him.

"Yeah, I do. When is she due?" Booth asked as Sweets tossed it back at him.

"She just entered her 36th week." He said, spinning in his chair slightly. "So the babies could come any day now. The doctor said that alot of mom that carry twins deliver before their due date."

"Yeah, I think Bones said that once." Booth chuckled. "So, any day now? Seems like you knocked her up again just the other day."

"Hey, hey, don't use terms like 'knocked up', it's not like this is some tragic mistake, we are married now." Sweets stopped his spinning to give the older agents a playful glower, to which affect he earned a smirk from said agent. "It's a beautiful thing... Two beautiful things. So it's twice as beautiful."

"Not getting much sleep there, Sweets?"

"No." Sweets shook his head but he was still smiling. "The babies move alot... And since there is two of them, one might be moving when the other is resting, so Daisy doesn't sleep alot, so that keeps me up somedays... The worse though, is when one of the babies movement disturbs the other and they both kick Daisy, so she gets twice as uncomfortable, which normally results in her rolling over and almost crushing me to death in my sleep."

"At least it's almost over, right?" Booth snorted.

"Yup, almost over, then I get not one, but two, screaming, crying... adorable little gifts." The smile was still ever present but his voice was worn.

"It'll be hard, but worth it, right?"

"Right." Sweets nodded. "See you Sunday."

"First spring barbque! Gonna be awesome." Booth stood up with a wide grin on his face before turning to leave.

##############################################################################

"Happy couple!" Booth grinned as he opened his front door to the expectant couple, nearly getting knocked over when their four yearold darted past him. "Woah! Where is he in a rush to get to?"

"He is really excited to get to play with his cousins." Daisy smiled, hand cradling her large belly. "Been looking forward to it."

"We all have. It's about time we had some quality family fun all together, especially since we don't work together anymore." Booth laughed. "Getting Angela away from her art was hard." **(Okay, so this AU is already an AU but whatever. I'm not having Angela set to freaking Paris. I like the idea of her leaving the Jeffersonian for art but Paris is unnessary.)**

"I'm sure." Sweet chuckled as the walked in, Booth shuting the door behind him.

"Okay, so we are going picnic style for this barbque but I can get you a chair of you want..." Booth looked the very pregnant Daisy over.

"No no no. I'll be fine. I'll just need help getting up, I don't need special threatment." Daisy smiled, shaking her head.

"If you say so." Booth shrugged a shoulder.

"Daisy, Sweets!" Angela grinned as the couple walked in. "Look at you, Daisy! You look great, how far are you from giving birth to our two little wonders?"

"Soon, I think I'll give birth within the next day or two. My breathing has eased, and I've been feeling a release of pressure on my organs so they are definetely getting in position. Plus, I lost my mucus plug this morning." Daisy smiled, rubbing her belly before whincing. "Little Lance Jr. has got his foot right up in my ribs, though."

"Your in labor!?" Sweets squaked, flailing in a panicked manner. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"Lance, calm down, I'm not in labor." Daisy rolled her eyes, patting his shoulder. "I'm _almost_ in labor. Babies start to decend days before birth, and I lost my mucus plug nearly a month before Seeley was born."

"Well I was in a coma a month before Seeley was born so how was I supposed to know?" Sweets whined, slumping his shoulders and the others laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think there is any cause for alarm yet, but women loss their plugs closer to birth the second time around so if you start to have contractions, even if you think they might be fake, give us a shout so we can get you checked out." Angela chuckled and Daisy nodded.

"Can do." She said before looking around. "Now where can I sit? My feet are killing me."

"Over there." Hodgins snickered, pionting to wide array of blankets layed across the backyard. Sweets and Daisy nodded and made their way over, Angela trailing behind them to the surprise of Hodgins.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Angela asked as they all sat down.

"Well, I've had to put my research on hold because the doctor put me on bedrest because of the twins." Daisy shrugged. "Then I'll have maternity leave so... not much going on with me. Lance is going to write another book, though!"

"THINKING! I am _thinking_ of writing another book. We will see what happens when the twins get here." Sweets sighed.

"Have you guys thought of names yet?"

"The boy is Lance Jr-"

"No, he's not. Daisy, I told you, we aren't having my name be in both of our boys names." Sweets gave Daisy a starn look that Daisy instantly leveled with her own look.

"Well, it's my turn to name a boy, so you'll just have to suck it up, Mr. Shrink! You can name our little girl." Daisy crossed her arms in finality.

"Okay."

"So, Sweets, what are you think for the little girl Sweets?" Angela said, clearly trying not to laugh at them.

"I'm thinking Margeret Elizabeth, Margeret was my birth mother's name and Elizabeth was my adoptive mother." Sweets smiled before looking to Daisy. "That's okay, right?"

"It's very pretty." Daisy nodded, looking down at her belly with a smile.

"I like it." Angela nodded. "I'm thinking of doing a painting for the twins room, do you guys mind? I could do something really cute."

"Of course we don't mind, Angela, that sounds awesome." Sweets laughed before getting tackled from behind by his four yearold. "Ah!"

"Daaadddyyyyy!" Seeley squealed, covering his dad's eyes and wrapping his little legs around his torso.

##############################################################################

Daisy laughed at the story Booth was telling before whincing to herself. She was having Braxon Hicks contractions for the past two hours. At least that's what she thought they were, she knew she said she'd say something if she had any, but everybody was having so much fun. Seeley, Hank, Christine and Michael Vincent were running around playing tag, and the adult were exchanging stories. Right now Lance and Booth were telling a story about a co-worker who always ate other's people's food out of the fridge, joking that he could be Aubrey's cousin with an appiete like that, and how they tried to prank him by spiking some soup with hot sauce, only for Aubrey himself to eat it and and nearly hit the ceiling.

She couldn't, however, pretend she wasn't in labor when her water broke.

"Oh, God!" Angela's eyes widened at the growing wet spot under Daisy. "Sweetie, are you in labor?"

"Seriously!?" Sweets basicly flew up from his spot. "Oh, oh, oh, oh! What do we do!?"

"Help me up!" Daisy squeaked out, reaching up at him.

"Right, right." Sweets nodded before leaning down and starting to pull her up with a grunt. Then there was pop sound and Sweets froze and dropped Daisy, eyes turning wide a saucers. "Ahhhh..."

"Ow! Lance..." She whined before looking at him closer. "Lance?"

"I can't move." He croaked, looking panicked.

"Lance, did you throw your back out?"

"I think so."

"I told you you need to see someone about that misalignment!" Daisy glared at him from ground. "I can't believe you had to do this, I'm in labor!"

"Sorry, let me reschedule this for later!" Sweets drawled sarcasticly.

"Okay, Okay, calm down you two. We'll get you there. Bren, can you gather the kids? We are leaving in my van, you take them." Angela looked to her best friend, who nodded and ran off to get the kids. Booth and Hodgins helped Daisy up from the ground, and Angela started to lead Sweets off towards the car while the two men did the same with the laboring Daisy. "Okay, people, let's have some babies!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** SO! This is part one of the Twins birth story. I can't remember if I've written it before but I don't think I have... ANYYYWHHHOOOO!**

** Sorry it has taken so long to update. I'm moving on Thrusday so... I'm a busy bee right now. Plus, I started a Criminal Minds story. You go where you're appreciated, right?**

** I'll ty to update more, promise. You can help by leaving reviews and requests, which I do take by PM, by the way :P**


	31. twins part 2

"Where's Lance?" Daisy whined out as Angela and Brennan entered the room. The two women exchanged looks before going to either side of the laboring woman's bed.

"Sweets is in a different part of the hospital right now, sweetie, waiting to see a chiropractor." Angela took the woman's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I gave his spin a brief exam, he is definetely going to need a brace." Brennan took the other hand. "I'm sure he will be down here in time for their birth."

"Nooooo, no, no, no, nooooo!" Daisy cried, shaking her head. "I can't have these babies without Lance here! No, no!"

"It'll be fine, Daisy, he'll make it in time." Angela tried to sooth the woman. "You just have to stay calm."

"Yes, stress will only increase the pain of you're labor, it's best to remain calm." Brennan reminded just before Daisy had another contraction, at which point Daisy started to make unatural noises what sounded like someone was trying to stuuff a squirrel-bird hybrid through a garden hose.

"Why did he have to throw out his back today of all days!?" Daisy breathed as she flopped nback onto the bed. "I told him he needed to see a doctor! Every morning his back cracks so loud it could wake the dead... Does he ever listen? No. 'Daisy, I'm fine', 'I'll do it tomorrow', 'I just woke up, at least let me get my coffee first.'"

"Everything is fine, Daisy, let's just focus on getting the little ones' into the world, Sweets will be here soon." Angela assured, patting her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I hope..."

##########################################################

"Come on, I have to be with Daisy!" Sweets said, trying to get out of his wheelchair, only to be held down by Booth and Hodgins. "I can't miss the twins, they need me."

"She's going to be in labor for a few more hours, Sweets, calm down." Hodgins sighed, patting Sweets shoulder. "Your back is jacked, dude, you gotta stop squirming before you paralyze yourself."

"Camille is going to find a doctor as fast as she can." Booth assured, glancing about the hospital. "Why didn't you ever mention that your back hurt?"

"The price of being a desk jockey, I didn't think it was important." Sweets sighed, resigning to the chair. "Daisy was right, I should have seen someone sooner."

"I'll say." Booth and Hodgins grunted in unison before glaring at each other.

"Hey, boys, I found someone who can see Sweets." Cam smiled, walking up, her heels click click clicking against the tile floors.

"Great, lets go, I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Sweets said, speeding off in his wheelchair, buzzing past Cam with a whoosh.

"Woah, what's got his goat?" Cam looked in the direction that Sweets rolled off.

"He's a man on a mission." Hodgins shrugged.

"His lady is in labor with two of his babies, he's gotta get to her, for protection, right, boys?" Booth said, looking to Seeley, Michael, and Hank, who blinked back at him.

"Daddy loves Mommy, he wants to help her." Seeley nodded.

"Romantic." Cam rolled her eyes. "Lets hope he can find that doctor on his own, because I didn't tell him where they were."

"Cam?" Sweets voice peeped a moment later.

"Down the hall, to the right."

"Thank you!"

###############################################################

"Daisy!" Lance breathed as he finally rolled into the delivery room. It had taken what had seemed like forever to get his back cracked and put in a brace. They had insisted he stay in the wheelchair intill he left the hospital.

"Lance-a-lot!" Daisy wheezed as she came down from another contraction. Her tired eyes fluttered at him and she smiled as his hand took Angela's hand's place.

"We told you he would make it." Angela grinned, rubbing her shoulder.

"How is she doing? Are the babies doing okay?" Sweets asked, giving Daisy's hand a squeeze.

"We are all fine, and happy you are here." Daisy squeezed back, taking quick breathes. "Little Lance has his little foot stuck right under my ribs."

"Awh, his poor foot." Sweets joked, which earned him a little swat from his dear wife.

"Shut up." She breathed with a smile.

"Mrs. Wick- I'm sorry- Daisy, is around seven centimeters, things are progressing very well." Brennan said, patting one of Daisy hands.

"You can leave now, if you want." It wasn't that Sweets wanted them to leave, but he didn't want to keep them here if they didn't want to be. "I think Booth and Hodgins are about to break out the cigars."

"No, I think we want to see this to the end." Angela gave a signature smile.

"I agree, plus you will need someone to push you when you are holding the babies." Brennan nodded.

"Alright then, lets do this thing." Sweets smiled, shaking his head.

##########################################################################

The waiting room was silent, but full with people, all waiting. Booth saw a young man in the corner, nervous and sweaty, first time father. In a different corrner there was a group, a man and what appeared to be two sets of grandparents, it obviously wasn't their first time here. In the furthest edge of the room were two men, holding hands, probably waiting for their surragate to give birth. Booth then looked to the children. Hank was curled up in a large chair, sleeping peacefully while Michael Vincent and Christine played. Seeley Lance sat on the floor, reading a book, glancing up towards the doorway every few minutes. He was clearly excited to meet his new siblings.

More minutes passed slowly, feeling closer to hours, with the screams of laboring women echoing faintly from the hallway. The evil, taunting hallway that seemed to refuse to spit out his friend/honary brother and the twins.

Eventually, there was the sound footsteps and the cooing of two babies. Booth, along with the others, snapped their heads up when Brennan rolled Sweets into the room, two bundles in his arms. Little Seeley Lance shot up, running over to his father as fast as his little legs would allow.

"Daddy!" He squealed as the others walked over at more reasonable pace.

"Hey, buddy, meet your new siblings, Margret and Lance Jr." Sweets smiled at his boy.

"Hi, Margy, hi, LJ!" Seeley grinned, peeking at the sweet, pink little babies. "I'm your big brother, Seeley."

"Yes you are." Booth ruffled his hair. "Can you give me my godkids?"

"You can pick up Seeley if you want, Hodgins is the twins godfather." Sweets smirked before looking to Hodgins. "You want to hold one?"

"Hand that little boy over." Hodgins laughed, picking up the blue bundle while Booth gapped.

"I'm not the godfather?"

"Well if you were the godfather to _all_ my kids that would hardly be fair." Sweets snickered. "You want to hold little Margy?"

"Please." He said, holding his arms out to recieve the child.

"Heres Uncle Booth... yeah." Sweets cooed as he handed her over.

"There she is... hey there, I'm your Uncle Booth, I'm your Daddy's friend."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** PART TWO, COMPLETE! **

** I finally got a review on the last chapter, which spurred me into action. **

** In other news, I'm moved into my new home! And this is my first post since the move last week, so... feel honored XD**

** I really need some REQUESTS on this story... please?**


	32. Help with the twins

"And you have to go back to work, why?" Daisy sighed at her quickly dressing husband, bouncing the two week old Margy, who was fussing and flailing her tiny arms.

"I was only off intill my back was healed, it's healed." Sweets sighed as he fiddled with his tie. He didn't want to leave Daisy home with the twins, but he didn't have much choice. "You know I don't like to do this."

"Why don't you just take some vacation time off?"

"Because you want to go on a beach vacation this summer with the kids, so we are out of luck." Sweets smiled before giving her a kiss. "Goodbye."

"Say bye bye to the babies." Daisy said, looking to the little one in her arms, then the other one laying contently on the bed.

"Right, can't leave them out." He leaned over and pecked Margy on the head and she calmed down from her fussiness. "Bye bye, baby girl." He then moved over to give little LJ a kiss. "Bye bye, buddy."

Sweets slowly crept out of the room and Daisy sat little Margy down on the bed. Soon the sound of the front door closing sounded out and the babies began to cry out.

"Mommmmyyyyy, my foot is stuck in the toliet again!" Seeley Lance's voice screeched from the bathroom. Daisy tipped her head back and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

##################################################################################

"Hey there, Sweets!" Booth said, coming up behind his friend and smacking him on the back. "Nice to see you're all healed up."

"Yeah, glad you're back at work." Aubrey grinned, lifting a box of pastries. "I brought some celebratory donuts and danishs! Congrats on the twins, I saw some pictures Daisy posted on facebook, they are precious."

"Thanks." Sweets smiled, reaching into the box and pulling out a cheese danish.

"I tried to call you early, it went strait to voicemail." Booth said, not mincing words or hesitanting for even a second.

"Seeley unplugged my phone last night when I was asleep, my phone died on the way out the door, sorry." Sweets shrugged a shoulder, nibbling on his pastry.

"Don't you think that might be a problem, Sweets?"

"Why?"

"Because you have a wife at home with a four yearold and two infants." Booth gave Sweets mentally called 'the brow.' The slight raise of his left brow that let you know that you were doing something he thought was stupid.

"Seeley and the twins are little angels, abit energetic and miscievious, but angels. Daisy is strong woman, she can handle them. The twins sleep most of the day anyway, well at least LJ does, that boy has to be the most chill baby I've ever seen." Sweets shook his head. "Daisy will be just fine."

"If you say so." Booth sucked his teeth slightly, digging into the box of baked goods himself.

"I do, I do say so. I got confidence in my girl." Sweets gave a nod. "So, what's been going on around here?"

"Debbie in payroll got fired." Aubrey said before taking a huge bite of his bearclaw.

"The one who was sleeping with Johnson?"

"Yep."

"That's too bad, I liked her." Sweets sighed.

"Rumor is that she is pregnant, but I can't really confirm that. If it's Johnson's he might propose to her, might be why she was fired if that was the case." Aubrey said.

"That's great, those two are sweet together." Sweets smiled.

"You three are worse then teenage girls." The voice of one Olivia Sparling sounded from the doorframe and all three men turned to look at her.

"Sorry." They all peeped.

"Debbie didn't get fired, she quit. She wants to work a less dangerous job to raise her baby." She smiled.

"You're a friend of hers." Sweets said as she walked over, it wasn't a question. "Want a pastry?"

"Sure." Olivia laughed, plucking one from the box. "Congrats on the new kiddos, by the way, I'm sure they are adorable."

"They are."

##############################################################################

"So, Sweets, how does it feel to get back to work?" Angela grinned at the shrink, nibbling on a fry.

"Tiring, good, but tiring." He chuckled, snatching one of her fries away from her which earned him a momentary glare. "How that art been going?"

"Good, I just sold a painting and I'm starting to teach Micheal Vincent sculpting."

"That's great." Brennan said before smiling over to her husband, who wasn't paying very much attention to the conversation at hand. "It's that great, Booth?"

"Wa? Uh- Yeah, sure." He grunted, taking another bite of chili.

"How are the little one's doing?" Angela asked Sweets, swatting his hand as he reached over for more of her fries, not batting an eye.

"Good, Seeley just finished reading his first second grade reading level book, Daisy is so happy about that." Sweets laughed. "She's so excited to have a little genius around. The twins... cry alot. They are good little babies, but they are only two weeks old after all. They still don't have a schuedule."

"Power through, sweetie." Angela gave his shoulder a bump before Booth's phone started to ring out.

"Sorry." Booth mumbled to the table as he picked his phone up. "Hello?"

_"Agent Booth! Where is Lance!?" _

It was Daisy, and she didn't sound happy. The screams of children rang in the background.

"We're at the-"

_"You tell that son-of-bitch if he doesn't get his ass home within the next twenty minutes I'm going to take my foot and shove it right up his-"_

Booth hung up the phone and looked to the rest of table, who were blinking at him with saucer eyes, clearly having heard most of Daisy's loud screeching.

"We are going on a little fieldtrip." Booth sighed, pushing his chili away. "Sounds like Daisy needs some help so that Sweets and her can a have a good ol' fight."

"We aren't going to fight, Daisy is just having a bad day, my phone is dead, everythings fine." Sweets rolled his eyes and Booth gave him a shrug before tagging the waiter.

##########################################################################

"Daisy?" Sweets peaked into his appartment to be immediately greeted by the screaming of children. Seeley Lance was running around in circle, screeching at the top of his lungs while Daisy practically juggled the twins.

"Jeez, what got into him?" Booth snorted as they all walked in.

"More like, what he got into. He got into the snack cabnet, ate all the fruit rollups and the ding-dongs." Daisy sighed, bouncing one baby on hip and drapping the other over the shoulder before glaring at Sweets so hard it might knock him over. "Why weren't you picking up my calls!?"

"It died, your son unplugged it while I was asleep." Sweets sighed.

"Oh so he's MY son when he does bad things, but when he is being a good, little genius he's both of ours?" Daisy huffed, blowing a hair out of her face.

"When did I say that?" Sweets groaned before edging closer and attempting to defuse the situation. "Why don't you give me one of the little ones? I think little LJ is calling my name."

"Don't you use your mind tricks." Daisy hissed, stepping forward to get in his face, "I told you not to go to work today! I needed you here today, Margy and LJ are only two weeks old, they need their Daddy!"

"Somebody has to work, Daisy!" Sweets snapped. "We have to pay hospital bills for the birth and my back injury, if I don't go to work, we can't pay it!"

"YOU-" Daisy screeched before Booth slid between the two.

"Woah, woah, lets just calm down, give me those." Booth said, plucking the little babies away from their tense, currently hawk-like mother before slidding them into Angela and Brennan's arms. "You two just need to calm down... Okay? Just calm down. We will take these kids, take them out, have some fun. They can stay the night with Bones and I, so you two can calm down, relax, take a nap, maybe have a little-" Booth looked at the toddler orbiting the room. "S-E-X."

"S-E-X! SEX SEX SEX!" Seeley Lance sang, leaping onto the couch and juumping on it. Angela and Brennan started to laugh and snicker.

"Spelling things doesn't work when your four yearold has an IQ of over 140." Sweets sighed before turning towards his bouncing boy. "Hey buddy, thats a grown up word!"

"Sex sex sex sex!" Seeley chirped, still bouncing.

"That figures. Thanks, Booth."

"Glad to help." Booth gave sarcastic grin before scooping up the boy. "See you tomorrow! Have fun, we will handle the kids."

############################################################################

"Hey, lovebirds, get up and take your kids!" Booth banged on the door, sighing and looking over to the side to his wife's best friend. Brennan had to drop Christine off at daycare so Angela came along with him. Shuffling could be heard on the other side of the door and soon the door opened to a much more relaxed Sweets and Daisy.

"Enjoy your night?" Angela asked, handing Daisy Margy and Sweets LJ. Soon after handing little Margy over to her mother, she soon reached for her Daddy and Daisy giggled and handed her over to him. "Awh, they missed their Daddy."

"Yeah, they love their Daddy, I don't blame them." Daidy gave her husband a peak on the cheek and his cheeks light up.

"Daisy." Sweets voice cracked awkwardly and he cleared his troat before smiling at Booth and Angela. "Thanks for watching the little ones. They didn't give you all any trouble did they?"

"They were little angels. I brought Michael Vincent over and we had a big sleep over." Angela grinned, leaning forward to see the cooing babies closer.

"They were pretty good. But uh, do any of those snacks big man ate the other day normally give him gas, because he-" Booth gestured to Seeley, who had already dashed inside.

"Oh, yeah! The fruit rollups! They do that, I'm sorry, I hope he wasn't any trouble..." Sweets face was red, like a tomato.

"It's fine, Hank and Michael Vincent thought it was funny." Angela smiled, waving a hand. "It was cute."

"Getting ready for work soon?" Booth asked his jean clad coworker, looking him over slightly.

"I'm, uh, taking the rest of the week of, they need me here." Sweets gave a sheepish smile as little Margy squished one of his cheeks, an action that didn't seem to phase him.

"Good choice there, Sweets."

"Totally."

"Well, after shrinky here goes back to work, feel free to come over with all the kiddos, I can show you and Seeley how to paint and stuff." Angela grinned at Daisy, who smiled back.

"Sure, I'd like that. Thanks again for taking a the kids."

"No problem."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** THis was really rushed and I don't care. You guys don't review anymore, you don't care, I'm caring less and less. I need some motivation here.**

** It's 20 degrees lower then the outside in the basement where I moved in. It makes getting up to write a drag. Help me out with some reviews. Fucking Please. It's midnight. **

** This was sorta kinda a request... you should leave those to. **


End file.
